Power Never Takes a Step Back
by Arsonist-16
Summary: Rosemary is a 16 years old pureblood moving from Salem to Hogwarts. With her wit and tongue she is bound to end up in loads of trouble but one thing she had certainly not planned was getting caught in the middle of a web of lies that surround her life! Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1 - Fallen Leaves

Chapter 1 – Fallen Leaves

Good morning Sunshines, yes, finally, I have decided to repost my first chapter. Oh there are some new additions if ever you read my first now deceased fan fiction but the changes will mostly come in the new chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs and/or lyrics and/or quotes throughout this fanfiction.

* * *

Live with no excuses and love with no regrets – **Montel**

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found, Fallen Leaves, Fallen Leaves, on the ground – **Billy Talent**

* * *

The cold wind was blowing softly on a beach in a small town of Massachusetts. Trees had long seen their beautiful green leaves blown away and they were now naked for the winter that was soon to come. The summer, which had been particularly hot, had been uneventful for Rosemary, but today, today, she felt something: a wind of change. Usually she stayed at school for the Halloween holiday but this year she had been summoned by her parents to come home. Marching along the beach, her golden-brown hair flew in the wind while her dark blue-green eyes scrutinized every detail on the beach. Finally sitting on the enormous rock overlooking the ocean, Rosemary sighed. Her thigh suddenly started to tingle. Rosemary took out a rose-shaped mirror. Opening it, one of the two mirrors revealed one of her best friend, Rosaline Orabella. Her raven black hair curled around her golden-brown face, her brown eyes, her thick lashes, and fell bellow her waist.

- Hey girl! What you up to? We're missing you in school you know! She said in her thick Italian accent.

Her family had moved to the United States when she was only 4 but for some reason, she had kept her accent.

- Yeah we really are missing our mischief partner, popped in a smiling face in the other mirror.

Annarose Beauregard, who was Rosemary's other best friend, had now joined their conversation on their three-way mirror.

- I know, said Rose in a sad voice, but my parents haven't arrived yet. I don't know why I was summoned. Hey look where I'm sitting though.

Reversing her mirror, she showed her location.

- Awhhh, both girls said together.

The big rock had been a place where they would gather to play games when they were little. It was the place where Rosaline had told them her parents were splitting up and her father was going back to Italy. It was the place where Annarose had told them that she had been adopted, where Rosemary had cried every tear when her beautiful Persian cat had died, but it was also a place where they had shared many good memories. It was the place they had decided to call themselves the three roses at the age of 6, a time when they were sure they would stay best friends forever. It was the place where Rose had the brilliant idea to make three way mirrors for them.

- Hey Rose, you know Tyler has been asking for you, said Anna in her most sultry voice.

- Come on Abe, you know Rose is into bad boys, she'd rather have Thompson, the hot Evander Thompson.

- Girls, girls, girls, said Rosemary slightly blushing and trying to keep a straight face, don't take your dreams for reality. I am interested in them as much as I am uninterested by Viktor Krum.

And with that commented, all three girls squealed thinking about this inhumanly good-looking man.

- I cannot believe your godfather brought you to the world cup last year! You even got to meet him, swooned Annarose.

- I know, he promised to bring me next time I visit them in England! The sun is setting fast; I need to go back home before I freeze to death on top of this rock.

- See ya girls, all three said together earning two laughter's echoing her own while she closed her mirror.

Setting it back securely in her front pocket of her school uniform, Rosemary got up and started walking back home. The long gravel road led her directly in front of an old disheveled castle. Vines were growing everywhere, bricks were falling out and a tower had collapsed from the instability of it all but as soon as she had crossed the magical barrier that protected her house, everything was back to normal. Her family home, which had been passed down from her mother's side starting with the first settlers of the thirteenth colonies, was a beautiful mansion overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. It was probably one of the best castles in North America but since it was so carefully hidden not only from the muggles but also from undesired witches and wizards, not many could see the picturesque view. Rosemary's room was atop of the highest tower.

She entered her house and was instantly greeted by Nova, her house elf, who took her coat and disappeared with a pop. Going through the entrance, Rose entered the library to find something to do. Soon to be turning 16, Rosemary still wasn't aloud to access the restricted section of the books. Of coarse, she had discovered since the age of twelve how to actually pass by the various wards and had begun reading books that were probably older than her home and passed down from hundreds of her famous ancestor. While looking for something she had not already read twice, frantic whispers could be heard from the room next door. Silently getting to the door and taking her wand out, Rosemary pressed her ear against the closed door.

A large boom was heard and the door thumbed open to Rose's astonishment. Her hand, white and painful from holding her wand so tightly, threw a spell at the attacker, which he quickly avoided. Light finally hitting his face, a blond hair green-eyed man was standing in the middle of the study. His age was advanced but his build proved otherwise. Tall and muscular from his former years of sports had kept him lean and toned. The woman standing beside him had long golden-brown hair and big blue eyes. Her godparents!

Letting her wand slip in her pocket, Rosemary ran up to them and hugged them both. She had not seen them since her spring break six months ago. When she had been admitted to her select school in Salem at the age of five, it was part of the school policy to spend the entire year at there only to come home for important holidays. Her parents had important work to do that often let Rose cared for by her awesome godparents. Even thought she knew very little about their actual employment at the Ministry of Magic, she knew that they were very prestigious in England. With her godparents were also her parents.

- It's good to see you Em! Said her godfather.

Rosemary emerald green eyes had earned the nickname of Emerald by her parents when she was younger which had soon caught on.

- Hello mother, hello father, aunt, uncle, courtly said Rose.

- You have grown so tall, her godmother said while hugging her.

- We have come home and summoned you from school for something special, an early birthday present.

This was exactly like her father: to the point with no time to waste, but this time, Rosemary was all ears. She had always loved her parents' extravagant gifts which always seemed to get bigger and bigger. Her birthday wasn't for another couple of days but who cared.

- Lately, your mother and I have not been very present for you and with everything stirring at the Ministry here, time will be even sparser. Also, we feel that you have surpassed what Salem Withes' Institute will ever be able to teach you. Therefore, your godparents are graciously offering you to live with them in England.

- You mean that you want to move to England, not just visit but also live there, with me? The three of us?

- Absolutely! Said her godmother. Em, you will love it there. Your room is already done and ready for you. You remember our house don't you? You will go to the best school called Hogwarts were we both went.

- Will? Will? Will? So it's already decided? I am moving!

Her birthday gift was indeed bigger news than last year but was it really positive? She loved her parents but she was closer to her godparents, they understood her better. The only thing she would really miss were her friends but she knew her parents were not asking her, they were simply telling her. It was only a simple step, something they could easily cross of their list. They had decided for her, she had no choice; she had to move to England. Taking a large breath, Rosemary started talking again.

- Perfect, but I will need to tell Annarose and Rosaline in person first.

- It's a done deal then, house elves will move everything tonight and tomorrow everything will be back in place at our new home.

- Another thing, Em said her godmother. We will be having a welcome home dinner tomorrow night to present you to some of our friends in England. You will need to dress accordingly.

This meant that she would have to wear one of her best dress. She had never gotten to see any of her godparents' friends from England. She did not even know how they had friends due to their busy schedules but who ever they were, if her godparents bothered with them, they had to be important. With that, she went to her room and took out her rose mirror. Both girls' faces popped up at the same time.

- What's up Em?

- So what's your big news?

- I need to talk to you guys, she said in a solemn voice.

- We'll be right there.

10 minutes later, the three girls were sitting a top of their favorite rock with a magical fire crackling in the middle.

- I swear getting out of this school is getting easier as we grow up, stated Rosaline.

- Using that secret passage also helps, laughingly said Annarose.

- What's with the sad face?

Taking a large breath, Rose started from the beginning and told her friends the complete story. When Rosaline's parents had divorced, she was supposed to move with her father back to Italy but the three girls had plotted to keep her here but now with Rosemary, they could nothing like that, it was already to late. Although they had promised themselves to always stay together, they had no choice; it was being forced on them. After promising themselves to talk everyday with the use of their mirror and visit at every possible opportunity, Rose assured them she would quickly find every secret passage out of her new school to sneak-off and see them. With a gut wrenching last hug, the girls said their last goodbyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading =)


	2. Chapter 2 - Pretty Fly

**Chapter 2 – Pretty Fly**

I will try to update every week but unfortunately, experience has showed me that while in Uni, writing sessions get sparse and thus there are few updates. Thank you for reading and leaving comments or even ideas of what you would want to happen next!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs and/or lyrics and/or quotes throughout this fanfiction.

* * *

You know it's kinda hard just to get along today – Pretty Fly (for a white guy) - The Offsprings

Love all, trust a few. – Shakespeare

* * *

Packing was done quite effectively since her father had already sent note to bring her school things to her new home, Rosemary only had to back various things she was going to need for her new room. The last night spent in her room was probably the longest one she has ever had. Not knowing what was going to happen, living in a new continent, in a new country, changing school, making new friends, it was all going to be a wonderful adventure but still, it kept her up all night.

- Rosemary, called her mother for the 8th time, hurry up!

She had finally gotten to sleep only an hour before she needed to wake up. Not sleeping did not agree with her. Bags had appeared under her eyes and her hair was a mess but it was nothing a quick spell could not solve. When she was finally ready, Rosemary skipped down the stairs to meet her parents and godparents. Her parents surely had taken a morning off to be here but she saw how much it was nagging them. Her father was probably thinking of the multiple papers piling on his desk and her mother, how was she going to present Rosemary's move to the media to present them as the best parents in the world. In Rosemary's world, appearance was everything.

Her godmother was the one to bring her out of her thoughts.

- We are having a big banquet for your arrival in England tonight. We have invited a couple of our friends to come eat with us. One of them even has a son that goes to Hogwarts, so it will give you a chance to make new friends,

- Don't forget to put on a nice dress to make a good impression. Even thought, I think it's impossible that you don't make a good one, said her mother. You know, Rosemary, we were truly blessed to have you here with us. We will both miss you very much while you're in England.

- We love you and wish you the best in England, continued her father.

Her mother and father both hugged her, spilling out emotions they rarely showed.

- I love you too.

Interrupting the moment of tenderness, her godfather spoke up:

- I've made a portkey, but we better hurry before its time elapses. Let's get going if you girls want to have enough time to get ready.

Rosemary and her godmother both rolled their eyes and smiled but knew far to well that he was right. After one last goodbye, they all took a hold of a china doll that happened to be the portkey and set off to her new house in England: the Bronwyn mansion.

It was just like Rosy had remembered it. The house had a friendly smell of fresh backed pie even thought she knew the kitchen was located far from the main entrance. Probably a spell, she thought. The house was a bit gloomy due to the color and the furnishing. The mansion, which had come to be like Rose own home, had never been redecorated since it had been built in the 14th century. But the style seemed to be timeless and looked like every traditionally decorated high-class family home. She went up the stairs and directly to the place her bedroom had been when they had come on vacation. The place was fit for a lady. It had a big wood post bed that was draped in fabrics, matching dressers and vanity and she had her own private bathroom. The room was a nice relaxing peach color. It had always been her favorite room of the house because it was the one that seemed to be the most inviting and friendly. In the house, there was also a big library filled with tones of books that she had mostly all read, a game room, a swimming pool, an indoor quidditch field, the biggest dinning room and of coarse a kitchen and tons of guest bedrooms. Outside, their was a horse stable, a small maze which Rosy knew like the back of her hand, and the rest was surrounded by a dense forest of tall English oaks which ended by a steep cliff and a river.

After taking a quick shower, her new house elf came in to help her get dressed and ready. Drying her hair and curling them, her new elf was quite skilled. Picking a dress was more complicated. Rosemary had many dresses all fit for different occasions. She finally decided to wear her white dress; dressier was better for a good impression. The dress had a thin, pink diamond encrusted sash tying around her waist flowing down her back creating a perfectly delicate empire waist. The pink diamonds also matched her small spaghetti straps that were made from diamonds. The dress flowed nicely but still clung on all the right places. She looked like an absolute angel. Completing her look with little makeup, Rosemary was finally ready to greet her new houseguests. The minute she set foot in the room her godmother had already rushed by her side to meet her.

- Wow, honey, you look marvelous.

- Thank you. She responded but not really listening to the rest of what she said because she was looking at all the guests around the room. She really stood out with her white dress while everyone was dressed in black.

- Rosemary Ethlinde Magnar, are you listening to me? Scolded her godmother.

- Yes, I'm sorry. I was just taking a look at our guests.

- We'll let's go around and I can introduce you to everyone.

The first place they went was to see her godfather. He was talking with a man that looked elderly. He was dressed in a black dress robe and looked very classy.

- Hello Nott. How are you doing?

- Quite well my dear Erzebeth and you? He eyed Rosemary suspiciously but kept quite.

-Good good. Apropos, this is my goddaughter of whom I have talked to you about. She will be staying with us until she completes her schooling. She will be attending Hogwarts just like Samael and I. This is Mr. Nott. He works for your uncle at the ministry of magical transportation.

- In which house have you been sorted dear? Asked the man to Rosemary.

- She has not been sorted yet, piped in Samael. We only arrived this morning but she will be in Slytherin.

- Well you can't be sure of that, he said looking strangely at her parents. But, I sure can present her to the kid.

A young boy, who was about the same age as Rose, had just appeared beside him. He was a tall, handsome boy, which seemed to have a condescending smile.

- This is my nephew Theodore Nott. We'll leave you two alone, your parents and I have very important work to talk about.

With that, her mother, her father and Mr. Nott left Theodore and Rosemary alone, leaving the situation quite awkward. Wanting hard to make new friends, Rosy tried to be nice.

- Hi, My name is Rosemary Magnar. I'm happy to meet you. She said, as she outstretched her hand. I've heard you go to Hogwarts. I'm going to go there to. I just moved from Salem so it's going to be nice to at least know someone from school.

Not even bothering by shaking his hand, his only response was:

- Yeah, I know.

Well that didn't go quite well, she thought. But by the look on his face he didn't look like he wanted to talk so she decided to let him be.

- Rosemary, could you please come here? Called her godmother pulling her from the awful boy.

Once again, new people surrounded her godparents. A man well dressed with a woman who, just like Rosemary, stood out from her choice of outfit and finally a thin, thin boy with bright orange hair.

- Rosemary, this is Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic. With him is Dolores Umbridge. She is Cornelius' undersecretary but is currently a teacher at Hogwarts.

- I am very pleased and honored to meet you, said Rosemary giving a courteous curtsy.

- What a polite young lady, explained Umbridge is a very strident voice. Your coming to Hogwarts will greatly improve the quality of students that attends. Those unruly children along with the incompetent director, if only I had the power to clean that school of...

- Now, now Dolores, do not scare the child, said Fudge. Although it is true Hogwarts was not what it used to be, it is still the leading wizarding school in the whole continent. The teachers there, as supervised by Dolores herself, are apt to give very good lessons.

- Dinner has been served, finally announced her godfather.

- And right on time, whispered Rosemary who did not want to get in the middle of this.

Sitting in front of Dolores and beside Theodore was not really what she expected when her godparents said she would have fun. Especially not after her godfather gave a formal speech before eating introducing Rosemary as their perfect goddaughter, making her blush scarlet red. Letting her color set back in, Rose ate quietly.

- Well, how is it going? Ask her godfather directing the question to both Rosemary and Theodore.

Neither Rose nor Theodore responded and oblivious to the fact that none had talked to each other during the dinner, he continued talking.

- Has Rosemary talked to you about quidditch? She loves it so much. You know the first time she got on a broom she was about 3 years old. She had stolen mine from the cupboard. We were really scared but she handled it like a pro and has been flying ever since. She really got the hang of it.

- Uncle, please, do stop, asked desperately Rose, who had to often heard her godfather brag about her flying talents. She knew he was very proud of her and loved him for that but she had heard that story a million times. Not looking hurt at all her father winked at her and got into a conversation with someone else.

- You know, your uncle really likes bragging about you said Theodore, even if he is evidently making it up.

- Making it up? What do you mean making it up? She asked with a tone that had gone up a little.

- Well, we all know girls aren't that great at flying brooms and even less at playing quidditch. This is exactly why my house team had a girl enlist once every eight decade.

- What? Who cares about your house team! Back in Salem, I was captain of the quidditch team and 4 times have we won the golden cup in America, beating all other school teams.

- An all girls quidditch, scuffed Nott. You would not have stood a chance against a male team.

- I'd beat you anytime at quidditch even if I didn't have a broom.

- It isn't because your uncle once played professional quidditch that you automatically have talent.

- Then you won't be scared at a little challenge. After dinner, we will go down to the indoor quidditch pitch and settle this once in for all.

- Ok, then. But if you lose, you will be my personal servant all year at school.

- Fine. But if I win, you will have some sucking up to do and you will need to present me to people at school.

- Deal.

Shaking hands, they both returned to their meal without talking.

After dinner, they both went down to the quidditch pitch. Rosemary quickly changed to her favorite leggings and t-shirt and grabbed her broom in the broom cupboard. Even if it was not socially acceptable to leave directly after dinner, her godparents were more than willing to let her go make new friends.

Down at the pitch, the match was already starting.

- The first person that makes 50 points wins, said Rosemary. Go!

Catching the ball as soon as it ascended, Rose darted towards the goal post and scored her first points before Theodore even had the chance to analyze the situation. The second time, Rose caught the ball but Nott was already body slamming her to catch it. Taking her by surprise since it was usually illegal, Rose fell of her broom and landed on the magically enchanted floor, not quite hitting it as hard as she should have.

- Already going to bed? Teased Nott

- You wish, she hissed back. Even with her slow fall, her wrist had taken the fall in an awkward position. Pain radiated through it but a sprain was not going to stop her from winning this game. It was her favorite game after all; she could not lose.

She got up and got back on her broom. If he wanted to play dirty, she was going to play as well. She caught the ball and as he was about to crash in her again, she waited until the last second possible and made a quick move to the left, which made him crash into the wall, hard. He obviously had felt pain but just like her, he was much too proud to show it.

By the end of the game, both players had bruises and were battered. Sweat was running down their face but ultimately, It was Rose who scored the last goal.

- I won.

- Yeah. He said with not too much enthusiasm in his voice.

Rosemary quickly went to freshen herself up and put her dress back on so they could attend the ball once more. It was arm in arm that they entered the room, mainly because Rosemary was already starting to be sore.

- Finally, said Rosemary's uncle. You children took a lot of time.

- Theodore, said his father. We are going home. You need to go back to school early tomorrow.

- Same for you Rosemary, said her godmother. You can go around and say your goodnight to everyone.

As her mother had taught her, Rosemary went around the room to say her thank you for the guests' presence, there pleasant welcoming and her good nights. Rosemary then went up the multiple stairs to her bedroom. Everything was ready for her to sleep, including a warming spell for her sheets. Her godparents knew she would be cold from the temperature change in temperature. She quickly went to grab a book from the library, which seemed to have grown quite a lot since she had come here last to visit. Maybe her parents knew she had read most of the books and would need something to read. Finally, at the end of the long day she had, Rosy was able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Ohhh yeah I did! That title is so a pun! =)


	3. Chapter 3 - Like a Prayer

Chapter 3 – Like a Prayer

Hello darlings, as I have told you in the previous chapter and as expected, uploading a new chapter is quite challenging but to help in my pardon, a new chapter will come in very soon.

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the titles or song lyrics and the quotes. They are owned my J.K. Rowling, Madonna, Madonna and J.K. Rowling respectively.

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing I have no choice, I hear your voice – Like a prayer – Madonna

Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world. – J.K. Rowling

The sun shone right at her through her new window in her new bed, in her new house, in her new town, in her new life. Instead of dwelling on what she would miss about Salem like she so desperately wanted, Rosemary had decided to look at it from the bright side, from a new perceptive, starting a new life even though she new that it was nearly impossible. Looking like a fool, she pasted her biggest smile on her face and got ready for her day of shopping. She had come several times to visit over the summer but she had never gone to the London wizard market. Her parents and godparents had much preferred bringing her to Paris instead.

- Good morning Rosemary, greeted Erzebeth.

It was a sight for Rosemary. She could rarely see her own parents during the morning let alone sitting down at the table and eating breakfast without assistants reciting the day's work and being able to actually talk. Her parents had been very good at keeping appearances; at showing how much they were god parents, how they were a loving family but in truth, they spent less and less time with her as she grew up. Her godfather was sitting at the end of the table reading the morning newspaper, sometimes reading bits and pieces to her godmother whom patiently stop writing in a journal and listened. Both had finished their plates and were sipping their cup of tea.

- I hope you had a very resting night because we have a long day planned ahead, said her godmother. Especially if we want to celebrate your birthday.

Rosemary's birthday, which was tomorrow, would finally bring her 16th year; the time when she could take her official apparating test.

- You will first go shopping with the care for what you will be needing at Hogwarts and then we are kidnapping you for an afternoon of fun, said her uncle with a wink.

Already, she felt butterflies swell up in her stomach because of all the excitement.

Her godparents had a many house elves under their order but one of their assistant had been assigned to go shopping with her while her they settled their work at the ministry for the day. The witch had a severe face with a tight bun and plain black clothes, she did not seem very pleased to go shopping with Rosemary. She looked like one of those nasty muggle orphanage director that she had seen in Salem. Of coarse since she had been hired by her godparents, being nice to Rosemary was a job requirement. Morning went by quite fast, everywhere that she wanted to go, they went. Diagon Alley was huge and she wanted to go in every shop.

Her godfather had taken her on a one on one before she had left, telling her to take special care in looking at the objects in the Quidditch shop. He told her to buy everything that she would need for the quidditch try-outs at her new school. Back in Salem, in her all girls school, quidditch was not considered a gracious sport for girls so they had no quidditch team. They did not even learn how to ride a broom. Except in their second year, when they had a compulsory class on riding a broom like a lady. This was the only time she had gotten in trouble. She had been paired up with a boy from another school who, even though claimed could ride a broom, was awfully bad at it. Since she had learned quite early to ride, she had taken control of it before the boy could make them both crash in a tree. She guessed she had hurt the boy's honor because he had complained to her head mistress who had given her an hour long speech about how important it was to be and act like a lady especially in presence of a boy.

A new broom in hand and with various new school supplies, Rosemary was on her way home. As soon as she got back, Samael and Erzebeth were waiting for her. Giving her school supplies to the help, her godfather told her that she may want to hold on to her broom. He reduced it for her and turned it a charm so she could add it to her necklace and easily transport it while they were apparating.

The three of them landed in an oddly decorated house. The entrance had a giant fire place that accented the golden colors of the room. Above the fire place was a giant lion's head with two quidditch brooms crossed under it, also mounted on the wall. A man and a women both wearing luxurious dress robes joined them. They seemed to know her godparents because they all greeted each other in a friendly manner.

- It's been a long time Samael, said the dark hair man in a foreign accent.

- A really long time Borislav! Responded her godfather while they shook hands. This is Rosemary, my niece, she has come all the way from Salem to live with us. Rosemary, this is Borislav and his beautiful wife Ivanka. Boris and I played together in the Fitchburg Finches. When I played for England, I also beat him and his Bulgarian team in the 1982 world cup.

- With only ten points, chuckled Borislav smiling at Rosemary.

- Nice to meet you dear, said Ivanka. You are a very beautiful young lady. What year are you in? We also have a son, he graduated last year. Viktor, our guest have arrived.

She could not have been more stunned even if a Manticore had appeared in front of her at that very moment. She quickly grabbed her godfathers arm to gather her balance. When the boy entered, Rosemary was squeezing his arm so hard, blood had probably stopped flowing down to his hand but never did he flinch. Trying to keep her air intake even, the only thing she could think about was how much her friends would squeal and shout at the sight in front of her. From one of the archways came none other than the Viktor Krum, the seeker for the Bulgarian quidditch team. He was her birthday present.

Trying to regain her composure, she let go of her godfathers arm. Viktor courtly greeted the adults before turning to her. Eying her from top down, he held out his hand, which after realising what he wanted, Rosemary quickly put her hand in his. He kissed it.

- Nice too meet you…

- Rosemary, Rosemary responded with red quickly creeping up her face.

- I hope you have not eaten dinner yet because we have a marvellous lunch planned, said Ivanka to everyone.

With Borislav by her side, they guided them to the dinning room. Before following them, her godmother gave her a small wink and grabbed her husband's arm to follow their friends. Rosemary was left with Krum whom held out his arm to guide her to the dinning room like gentleman. Once they were all seated, the quidditch talk commenced. Her godfather was bombarding Viktor with multiple questions about the world cup, his team mates, and the probability of England going against the Bulgarian in the next world cup. Once in a while, Rosemary quipped in along with Boris.

- You know, I think Rosemary would love to see you fly Viktor, said Borislav. You should take her to the court.

This time, Rosemary's face was burning hot. She was going to spend time alone with him. At the end of dinner, Rosemary and Viktor left and apparated at the Bulgarian quidditch pitch. Even with the best looking quidditch player beside her, the grandiosity of the pitch was enough to leave her mind completely blank.

- It's awesome isn't it? He asked snapping her back to reality.

- Wow, I only… wow, she said giggly at her own lost for words.

Summoning his own broom, he quickly jumped on it and did a couple of laps before coming back and inviting her to ride with him. Even though she hated riding double, she could not pass the occasion, this was Krum, the best seeker there was. The ride was not what she had expected. She was less and less intimidated by him and he turned out to be a much better driver than what she had experienced; she could only feel the wind in her hair, liberty and Viktor's taught abdomen.

- Do you want to see a couple of tricks? He asked her.

- Would you mind teaching them to me instead? She responded.

She could see he was slightly taken back by her question but quickly recovered and accepted. Rosemary than jumped off his broom into a free fall, grabbed her new broom around her neck which grew back to its normal size and flew back up to meet him. Once more, his face was stunned.

- In Drumstrang, quidditch was a sport only for men, he explained.

- Don't worry, said Rose. It was the same thing in Salem. My godfather taught me. He had too, I stole his broom all the time to try and fly on my own. I guess I'll be allowed to play in Hogwarts if I get in the house team. I need to train though if I want to make it happen, so lets get started.

With that, both of them flew for the whole afternoon. Rosemary, who luckily had dressed comfortably was trickling with sweat. He had showed her many moves and perfected them with her, giving many tricks. When they decided to call it a day, Rosemary sat in the soft grass of the field while Viktor went in the building to stow his broom.

- Here, drink this, he said handing her a potion. This will help you for tomorrow. You're muscles won't feel sore.

When she was about to respond, her left thigh began to burn.

- Would you do me one last favor?

- Sure

- Hey girls, said Rosemary to her mirror.

- What up girl? Said Annarose. How are you handling Europe?

- Surely is more boring than here, said Rosalyn. Found any cute boys yet? What is wrong with your hair?

- So you did find a cute boy, slyly continued Anna, because that is just …

- Come on girls, quickly cut Rosemary turning slightly red. I have been playing quidditch.

Both of her friends' faces fell. They both hated when she talked about quidditch. For them, it was just another boring sport and luckily one that was not included in the Salem syllabus.

- Well, if you are not interested… trailed mysteriously Rosemary.

- What? What? Said both girl anticipating.

- I do have someone to present to you guys.

- I knew it, squealed Rosalyn.

While both girls were still squealing about her news, Rosemary turned the mirror so both girls could see who was sitting beside her. Annarose was the first to see and blanched. Rosalyn, who was still laughing and joking beside her, was hit in the arm by Anna and blanched as well.

- Annarose, Rosalyn, this is Viktor. He is the son of a man who used to play quidditch with my godfather. Viktor these are my two best friends, Annarose and Rosalyn.

- Nice to meet you pretty ladies, he said.

Both girls smiled and waved but Rose knew they were still in shock and if they tried to talk, they would babble and giggle instead of saying coherent sentences.

- We need to head back home girls, call you later! She said with a wink as she closed the mirror. Thank you for greeting them, she said to Viktor, they are probably screaming in the dorm room right now, saying they just met you.

- It was no problem, he assured her. Your friends seem very nice.

- They are. I was really close to them in Salem. It's only been a day and I feel like it has been months. Also, thank you for the potion, I feel better already. We should get back home, unfortunately, I have school tomorrow.

- Don't worry, I went to Hogwarts last year for the Triwizard Cup and it is a beautiful school with beautiful people.

- Beautiful people, huh? Asked Rosemary lifting her eyebrows knowing too well a girl had to be included in there.

- Yes, but she is too busy with school, so we write. Her name is Hermione.

- I'm sure if she could she would, she reassured him.

Chatting a bit more, they both finally returned to the Krum's house. Erzebeth and Samael were once again waiting for her. Thanking them one last time, the three of them apparated to the Branwen Mansion. Eating a quick meal, Rosemary practically fell on her bed because she was so exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4 - Under the Sea

Chapter 4 – Under the Sea

As promised here is as very quick update to the story =) Enjoy!

That's why it's hotter, Under the water, Ya we in luck here, Down in the muck here, Under the sea – The Little Mermaid – Disney

The beginning is the most important part of the work. **–Plato**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs and/or lyrics and/or quotes throughout this

fanfiction.

The next morning came too quickly. Viktor's potion had worked, she should have felt a lot more sore from the workout. Her godparents greeted her once more in the kitchen for breakfast. Rosemary barely ate because of all the mixed emotion she felt. She was exited for a new school but she did not want to leave her new family so quickly, she would meet tons of new people but wished she could learn even more from her godparents. Unfortunately, they had taken a few days off while she was present but Rose knew they absolutely needed to get back to their respective employment. With one last hug and kiss to her godmother, Rosemary apparated to the front gate of the gigantic castle with her godfather.

- I cannot go farther darling, I have to get to work but stop worrying so much, everything will be fine.

With a hug and a kiss on top of her head, Samael Branwen was off to work and Rose was left staring at the massive iron gate. When no one came, she took a step forward. The gate magically opened. Once inside, it closed with a gut wrenching bang. Rose knew she needed to head for the castle so she followed the dirt trail.

She was faced with two giant wooden doors. With a slight pressure of her hands, the doors opened to an enormous entrance hall. The architectural beauty of her new school was understated in every book she had read. The Entrance Hall was more than big, it was gigantic. The roof was so high, she wondered if flying a dragon inside was possible. There was also massive stone stairs that moved to other massive stone stairs who seemed to climb up forever. She knew Hogwarts was huge but she thought her godparents had simply tried to embellish it by purpose. It turned out that they had understated the beauty of it all.

Rosemary had been standing in the hall gazing for a few minutes now, taking in everything but no one had passed. Even if her godparents had tried to explain how to get to the Headmasters office, the changing stairs would get her lost forever in the castle. Standing awkwardly in the in the entrance hall, three people finally came down the steps gossiping.

- Hi, tentatively tried Rosemary. I am lost, could you please help me?

The two boys looked at their other friend, a bushy haired girl.

- Sure, responded the girl with a smile.

- What are you? Asked the orange-haired boy.

- Ron!

- I mean…I mean why are you here?

- My name is Rosemary Magnar. I have just transferred from Salem.

- Hi, responded the black haired boy. My name is Harry Potter, this socially inapt person is Ron Wesley and this is Hermione Granger.

- Nice to meet you. Would you happen to know where I can find the Head Master? I was suppose to go to his office and get sorted but I don't think I can make it on my own without getting lost.

She could see that Ron did not seem to keen on helping Rosemary. She could also see Hermione roll her eyes at the two boys.

- I'll go with you, she graciously offered.

Thanking the two boys, she started up the stairs following Hermione.

- I am sorry about them. Usually, they are very nice but you know how it is with boys when they are hungry.

- Well actually, laughed Rose, I was at an all girls school so this will probably be a new adaptation.

- Here you are, Hermione said. The password is Chocolate Frogs.

The tower started moving and steps starting turning up towards a door.

- I'm sure I have already heard Magnar before, said the girl more to herself than for Rosemary to hear.

- Probably, lightly responded Rosemary. But I have already heard yours, she continued while stepping on the moving steps. Viktor would like you to write more often and thank you for your help, she said before winking at an gaping Hermione and entering the door.

The Headmaster's office was nothing compared to her Salem Headmaster's office. While the other had been clean and contained nothing that was not useful, the waiting room here was crowed with odd looking objects. She knocked on the Headmaster's door, which opened before her second knock and entered.

- Hello, cordially said the Headmaster. Sit down dear.

The Headmaster was older than she had imagined. He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling making her feel a little uncomfortable. He was drinking tea and eating candy.

- My name is Professor Dumbledore. Do you wish to have any tea? Lemon Drops? He offered.

With a nod of the head from Rosemary, he continued.

- Here is the sorting hat, he said while raising from his seat to take a filthy old hat, putting it on her head.

_Filthy old hat, huh? _Said the hat to Rosemary surprising her. _Well haven't we another piece of work here. Your mind, young lady, is very determined but your heart sways. Challenges and verity will rise and make you fall. Your courage, mind but most of all your cunningness will help you. Therefore, in SLYTHERIN you shall be!_

- Congratulation dear, said Dumbledore. Here is your house badge and I do not think I need to show you around, someone is waiting for you outside my office.

Thanking the Headmaster, Rosemary stood up and walked out to find Theodore leaning on the wall beside the stairwell.

- Glad to see your in Slytherin, said the boy while looking at her badge.

- Glad to see you could finally find me, said Rose while lifting one of her eyebrows.

A look of guilt quickly passed through his eyes.

- Yeah…Sorry about that, I was eating and forgot about time. Come on, he continued, people are still eating, I'll go and present you.

After going down many shifting steps, Rosemary was back to the hall where she had first entered. Led by Nott, she followed the sounds of clatter and chatter. The Main Hall had five tables. Four which were parallel and the other, sitting at the front was slightly raised and perpendicular. It did not take a genius to understand that the tables were set by houses with all the decoration hanging above them and the students wearing their house colors. The other table was practically empty, occupied by only a few teachers. She could see Harry, Ron and Hermione talking to each other at the Gryfindor table. Still following her friend, he guided her to the last table of all, the one whose banner were the same as her crest. Rosemary knew people were looking when she passed, voices became whispers and glances became stares.

- Obviously, discretion was not their forte, Rose said to herself but heard Theo stifle a laugh.

She was used to being looked at when she had an outing with her parents but she was comfortable with that, unlike now. Tripping and falling would definitely make a bad first impression. Finally reaching to empty seats, she let out a breath she did not know she had kept. Like it was not enough for other tables to stare, a vast majority of the student at her own table had stopped eating and were looking at her. Nott cleared his throat.

- This is Rosemary Magnar, she is new here, just move. Now stop starring! He said in a cold voice.

Most people were obviously scared of him or shocked because they went back to their meal while they sat in the two vacant seats.

- Didn't think I'd see the day when Theodore Nott helped a new student, said the boy with extremely blond hair in front of him.

- It's not like I had a choice, he mumbled very silently making Rosemary smile from ear to ear. Rosemary, this is Draco Malfoy, pointing to the blond boy; Crabbe and Goyle, pointing to the two big apes sitting on his left; Pansy Parkinson, pointing to the pugged faced girl beside Draco; and this is Acacia Prewett.

- Magnar, I have already heard that name, said Draco.

- Did you say you were from America? Asked Acacia

Malfoy, Prewett and Parkinson faces lit up.

- Yes, her father is the American minister of magic, said Theodore whom was obviously bored by the small talk.

- Well now we know why your in Slytherin. Pure-blood, powerful and beautiful, that is more than most Slytherins can wish for, said the blond boy sucking up to her.

His comment which was meant to be sweet only made her scorn until she saw Pansy's face. The poor girl's face, distorted in a frown, anger and disappointment all at once, made her look even uglier.

- Sucking up again Malfoy?, said a beautiful boy who had just joined the table. Well at least you won't have to fear her dad.

- You don't have to worry about my father, I'm able to defend myself, defiantly responded Rose.

- We'll have to test than one then Magnar, said Malfoy

- One on one quidditch match then, she said.

Everyone listening snickered or cough up what they were drinking.

- Accepted, said Draco shaking her hand. You, me, the quidditch pitch tonight.

Before anything else could be said, another boy came up to her smiling. She could see the girls around him swooning. Looking up, she understood why.

- Hey, my name is Ianus Shaqif, he said taking her hand and kissing it. I am the headboy of Slytherin. Here is your timetable for the year and do not hesitate if you need any help to find your classes, I'll help you, he said while winking at her and smiling.

- Thank you, responded with an equally brilliant smile.

Turning back to the end of the table, not only Slytherin girls were staring and the boys looked upset.

- Well, said Nott. Eat up because we don't have classes today and I will show you around the castle. Also, I forgot to tell you that tonight is the Halloween dance. Don't even think about it, he said when he saw her eyes, I never go to dances.

With that, Rose finished eating her breakfast and Theodore spent the rest of the day showing her around the castle; until she could find her way on her own. The best place was definitely the Slytherin common room. Located under the lake, the light that came in through the few windows were tinted by the green water. The room was elegantly decorated with the silver and green house color. The giant silver fireplace with the roaring fire added warmth to the refined and cold room. Luckily, she was sorted in Slytherin were everyone has there own room and bathroom. The thought of sharing bunks and especially toiletries made her skin crawl. Her room was besides Acacia. She had been the last student of their year to enter Hogwarts. She had arrived in third year after moving to England from South Africa. The two girls had instantly bonded because of this.

The day had passed so fast that the Halloween feast was already starting when she and Theo had gotten back to the common room. Fortunately, Rose was probably the best dressed teenager when it came to parties. Because for her father's duties, she had been to so many events, dressing for a simple school dance was easy. She quickly chose an appropriate dress which was green and silver in honour of her new house. Leaving her straight hair trail down her back, she was out the door in an instant. She had convinced Nott to go with her. Apparently, he was not joking when he told her how much he hated these gathering but when reminded of his obligation to her, he accepted. In truth, Rosemary was sure he was beginning to like his role as a big brother. They had gotten along so well this afternoon, laughing and joking in the school corridors. Together, they walked out of the empty common room and up to the party.

The Great Hall was decorated with floating candles and pumpkins. Unlike the stupid muggles' tradition, the night of the dead had to be celebrated in a fashionable manner, not by foolishly dressing up. Everyone looked very different from this afternoon. The atmosphere was nothing like Rose had thought. School dances in Salem were so formal, but here, people were laughing, dancing and having fun. As soon as Dumbledore had announced the end of the feast, he vanished the four tables so the students could dance. A third year Hufflepuff practically jumped on Rosemary, asking her for a dance. Simply by staring at him and raising an eyebrow, Rose succeeded in making the poor boy cry. She could see Nott beside her trying to stifle his laughter. She smacked him on the arm.

- Come on, I wasn't going to dance with someone two heads shorter than me and snot coming out of his nose, she said while laughing.

- Well then I do hope for you someone else asks you because you just blew your chance with all the third years, snickered Theodore while pointing to a group of third year boys, who were staring them down.

Both Theodore and Rosemary burst into fits of laughter. When there stomachs hurt, they finally stopped. Straightening herself, she saw a boy in front of her, Ianus.

- Would you like to dance, he asked with a charming smile.

Looking back at Nott, he was already talking to another girl beside him.

- Sure, I'd love to

The dance floor was packed with students but people parted when Rosemary and her partner tried advancing in the dance circle. When they had finally found the best spot, they started dancing. A couple of girls had there mouths open at the couple. Ignoring them all, they started dancing to a slower song that had just started.

- You know Rosemary, he said softly, Malfoy was right when he said you were beautiful.

This time the comment sent fire through her cheeks and tingles down her back.

- You are also very handsome, she said shyly looking up at him.

She knew it, he was about to kiss her. Up until this moment, she had not felt the tension between both of them, she had not recognized the desire she had for him, the tingling of her hand when it was in his. She was not sure if he was the right boy for her first kiss but the desire was overwhelming her. Their kiss was soft, tender but unusual. Demanding the entrance to her mouth, she quickly gave in. His tongue swirled around her mouth like he was trying to devour her.

- Hey Rose, interrupted Nott. It's time.

It was definitely not the right time but his comment had broken them apart and a deal was a deal.

- I am sorry Ianus, I need to go, she said pleadingly.

- Sure go and call be Ian, he said with a wink.

While moving away, she could see some people glaring at her.

- Sure look like you were having fun, said Theo with something she could not discern in his eyes. You know Rose, you should watch out for him.

She did not need to respond to that question or that comment. They simply walked together, in silence, to the quidditch pitch where Malfoy was already waiting. Quickly changing herself with a spell and with her broom around her neck, she was ready to face him. Before letting her walk on the pitch, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

-You know Rose, it's unfair. I should not have said that. Make your own opinion about the boy. When it comes to Malfoy though, I know what he is capable of. If you think I was hard to beat, he is better. Quidditch is his sport, he is the best player in Slytherin.

Nodding to his statement, she was in fact touched that he actually cared for her well being.

- Last thing, he said. Malfoy knows how to play dirty so watch out and beat the scum out of him.

Playing dirty was an understatement, Malfoy was the king of dung. Her private classes with Viktor Krum had proved very useful for her health. She was able to take herself out of most of his work but once in a while, she would receive a bludger directly on her. Once Draco had understood that Rosemary actually knew how to play quidditch, the attacks became more and more frequent and tiring.

- Malfoy if you cannot beat me playing correctly, you don't even deserve to win.

- A win is a win Magnar, he stated.

Fortunately, she was successful enough to be leading the game. Once in a while, she could see the only person who had attended their game, Theodore, move in the spectator stand. The other Slytherins were probably to engrossed in the party to remember about the game. It was one moment of inattention, a quick distraction, an unknown noise, a thought of someone spying that made Rosemary's head snap the other way. A massive bludger hit her directly in the head and losing consciousness, she free fell from her broom.

Her eyes were fluttering open and the only thing she could hear was arguing.

- Your so stupid Malfoy, what is wrong with you! She heard Theodore scream.

- She was so good, it was not supposed to hit her. She was supposed to see it come, said Malfoy's anguished voice.

- She's waking up, said Theodore more softly this time. Hey Rose, how are you feeling?

- I feel like I had five complete bottles of fire whiskey.

Both boys snickered at her comment, realising their tension.

- It is not funny! Responded Rosemary half angry, half laughing. Give me a bloody potion to make it pass.

She tried to stand up but she was out of balance and stumbled. Both boys caught her.

- I'll have to carry you to the infirmary, said Nott.

- Nonsense, said Malfoy, your arms will give up halfway. I'll do it.

Rosemary did not even have time to argue before two strong arms picked her up. Automatically, her own arms wrapped around his neck and she laid her hurting head on his shoulder.

Somewhere along the way, she fell asleep. Madame Pomfrey was the one to wake her up when she started scolding Malfoy for hitting a girl with a bludger. The thought of Malfoy being yelled at was amusing and brought a smile to her face. After a couple of exams, assuring Madame Pomfrey that Rose had broken nothing during her fall, she gave her a potion for the bruising and the pain, telling her to stay for the night because she would need to keep an eye on her for the next twelve hours. Following the nurse's orders, Theodore and Malfoy both retreated back to the common room.

The next morning, the bright sun was shinning in the massive windows of the infirmary. Acacia was at the end of her bed waiting for her to wakeup.

- Good morning sunshine, she said. It is time for breakfast and your first day of school.

Getting up, Rosemary felt much better and was dismissed by the nurse. Acacia had brought Rose's uniform, which she quickly slipped on, along with her school supplies for the day.

- So who won yesterday? Asked Pansy with a smug look on her face, once they were all seated at the table.

- Draco did, said Rose.

She could see his face oddly constrict.

- She put on one bloody fight thought, he responded making Parkinson's face dissolve for smug to despondent.

- If she hadn't been hit by a bludger, added Nott, she would have won.

Impressed faces spread across the table. No one from Slytherin had never beaten Malfoy before. Questions popped from around the table.

- Are you trying out to be on the quidditch team?

- Where did you learn to play quidditch?

- A girl? Playing quidditch and being good? I'll have to see it to believe it!

- My godfather used to play for an international quidditch team, he is the one who taught me. My friend on the Bulgarian quidditch team also showed me some moves. As for the quidditch team…

- You can't, interrupted Pansy. The tryouts were at the beginning of the year. You missed them. So sad, she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

- Well if she is as good as they say, said a boy named Graham Montague, we might as well try her out, if ever we need a replacement.

Rosemary sent a smug look to Pansy and stood up. It was time to get to her first class. Malfoy also stood up.

- I have the same class, he responded when she looked at him. I'll guide you.

Once they were alone, he looked at her with studying eyes.

- Why didn't you tell them you won? He said.

- Because I know what it means to you Malfoy. It's what your best at, she said smiling. Anyway it would be rude to take your title in quidditch, in potions and in the dark arts all in one week.

He first looked taken aback by what she said. She did not know what he was going to respond but his faced changed to laughter, genuine laughter.

- You actually believe that you can beat me in potions and in dark arts, well now we'll have to see about that.

- Don't you worry about me. I can get by on my own, she said with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5 - Next Contestant

**Chapter 5 – Next Contestant**

Good day HP lovers, here is the next chapter. Don't forget to read and review =)

The next chapter will be much longer and thus will take me longer to write so bare with me people because the next chapter is going to be...wait for it...AWESOME!

* * *

I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping, There goes the next contestant – Nickelback

An investment in knowledge pays the best interest. – Benjamin Franklin

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs and/or lyrics and/or quotes throughout this

fanfiction including the Barney quote from How I Met Your Mother.

* * *

Her first course was not as bad as she had planned. Sitting with Malfoy in the back, they had practically joked around all class. The teacher had asked Rose to introduce herself to the class and had nominated Malfoy to help her gain what she had not yet learned. In truth, Rose was much more advanced than what she was shown in class giving them the opportunity to talk in class without being sanctioned. When asked a question by the teacher, Rose would simply look questionably at Malfoy, sound unsure of her good answer and smile a gentle smile when the teacher beamed at her and flowered her with good comments for having the right answer in so little time.

It was finally time to get out of this boring class and finally have an interesting class. While walking in the corridor with Malfoy, heading to the dungeon, her thigh started to burn. Squealing, she ran into the first empty classroom she could find. Of coarse, she was quickly followed by a suspicious Malfoy. Taking out her rose mirror from her pockets and opening it, Draco rolled his eyes at her.

- You look fine, he said. Did you really need to scream into an empty classroom to look at yourself?

- Shut up Malfoy, she replied.

- What's with the language Em, said Anna

- Dirty talking! Laughed Rosaline

- Hey Abe, Hey P

Malfoy, now closer to Rosemary, was gaping at her mirror.

- Were are you? Asked Anna. There is a weird statue behind you.

- Not a statue, replied Rosaline. Just another boy.

- Come on! Don't say it like that. I don't go around. We were waking to class, class I am going to be late to because of you guys.

- Sorry Em, said Anna, but we wanted to let you know that trouble is brewing here. It's a good thing you left when you had the chance. Your mother and father are barely able to come out the house without death threats. Politics and stuff. There are manifestation in front of your house everyday and night. I am telling you, this will not end well. We didn't want to tell you but maybe you could talk to them.

- Yeah thanks girls, I'll try and keep me posted on everything, ok?

Rosemary had been taken aback by the news. How had this all happened so fast. Her father had always been a drastic man when it came to politics but how had things degraded so fast. People loved him, they did not riot against him. Suddenly her face changed. She was not alone in the room, someone had heard her conversation with her friends. How could she have been so careless.

- Malfoy, she said dangerously, all trace of her happy personality gone. If a word about this conversation gets out, if you talk about my mirror but mostly if you even let out about my parents problems, I will have your head on a pike. Understood?

Usually Malfoy was not one to stay silent when threatened but on this occasion, he could keep his mouth shut. Seeing that he understood, Rosemary turned around into the corridor.

- Now, she said dismayed, all trace of terror eradicated, we're going to be late.

- Don't worry, replied Draco. The potion master is our head of house. He will never take points from his own house for being late.

As a matter of fact, Malfoy was right. Upon entering the classroom, the teacher gave them a nasty look Rose never wished to see again but he merely pointed to the potion on the board. Draco and Rose were teamed together and without even asking Draco about the potion, she started working on it. Potion had always been one of her best subjects in school and seeing the promise she held, her godmother, who has once studied to be a healer, had taken upon herself to teach as much as she could to her goddaughter.

- Hey don't put that in, hoarsely said Draco. Put the dragon hair in first.

Rose had done this potion millions of time but the thought of her parents derailed her. She stop thinking about them and concentrated on her work. A few minutes before class ended, they had finished a perfect potion, which was more than most people. The class was dismissed but before Rosemary could finish gathering all of her things, professor Snape asked her to stay behind. She shot a look at Malfoy who had joined their pack of friends.

- He probably wants to talk to you because your new, he reassured her. Don't worry, he doesn't bite!

When every one had left, the professor immediately started.

- Miss Magnar, how were your teaching courses in Salem? I have never had a student come from that particular school and I want to be assured that you will be able to follow in class without being late or having your mind Merlin knows where.

- I'm sorry professor, she said quietly. It won't happen again. I usually take potions very seriously as it is one of my favourite subject.

- One of? He said sounding a little stunned.

- Yes, I like Defence Against Dark Magic just as much. They were my favourite subjects in Salem. Unfortunately, the teachers were not always very advanced so I did some studying on my own.

- Very good then, said her teacher whom seemed pleased with her response. I will need to test your potions skills to see exactly at what level you are. Tonight at 6. You may leave.

- Very well professor, thank you, she politely said while she exited the classroom.

- What did he want? Nosed in Acacia when Rose sat at the dinner table.

- He wants to test my potion skills to know which level I am.

- Wouldn't want any cauldrons exploding in the class now, would we? Laughed Nott who was hit on the arm by Rosemary for his remark.

Rosemary dreaded her afternoon class. Her friends had talked to her about the new Defence Against the Dark Art teacher. She let them do nothing useful in class and they practically had to read in silence the entire time. It was going to be a long afternoon. Especially waiting for her one on one session with Snape that was beginning to stress her out. She was good at potions but what is he told her that she was at a 4th year level or worse.

- What is the teacher's name again? Casually asked Rosemary as she walked in with Acacia

- I am your teacher, said a Gryffindor boy coming in behind them and trying to slap Rosemary on her butt.

Before he could reach it, Rose's reflexes had kicked in and slapped his hand away.

- I wouldn't advice you to try that again, she coldly said to the boy.

- Why should I be bothered by a Slytherin, he pompously said. You are way to hot to be in that ugly house. A beautiful girl like you should have been in Gryffindor, so we could get it on.

He was about to reach for her once more, when Rosemary's wand was on his throat making the boy whimper.

- And I thought only brave people were allowed in Gryffindor!

- I am brave, the boy spat agrily.

- Let's test that theory then.

With a flick of her wand, the boy was levitating in the air. Ropes from the pink decoration around the room rapped around him like he was a mummy. The boy was screaming for help but everyone, including the people spilling in for the beginning of class, were either too stunned or too scared to do anything. The only people moving were the Slytherin cheering for Rose. The boy was then pinned to a wall and started spinning around and around like a broken clock gone crazy. A silence and uneasy feeling grew around the class. When Rose released the boy and turned around, her teacher was standing in the doorway. Rosemary smiled at her.

- Professor Umbridge, sweetly said Rose. It is so nice to see you again.

A shock went around the class. They waited for the teacher's reaction.

- Very nice to see you dear Rosemary. Has this student been bothering you, she continued while glaring at the dizzy student still sitting on the floor.

- Yes he has, she played along.

- Mr. Clark detention tonight at 5

When other students were about to protest, the teacher sat them a nasty glare. After the incident, the course went on rather normally and unlike Rose had predicted, the period was not long and boring even if they had to read 400 pages. She kept receiving notes from her fellow Slytherins telling her how awesome it had been. The Gryffindors on the other hand kept staring her down, furious.

Supper was a comfort. Word had spread around school about the incident. Other houses tried to avoid her while her own house was friendlier than ever, treating her to everything she needed. At five forty-five, she was in her potions class waiting for her teacher.

- Early are we this time Miss Magnar? Said the deep voice of her teacher.

- I am usually in the habit of being early sir, today was an exception and I excuse myself once more.

- Well let's not dwell on that again. Let's get started.

Asking her many questions about different ingredients and potions, she could see that the more she answered, the more her teacher was pleased.

- Your knowledge seems pretty extensive, he said, but knowing and brewing are two different things.

Showing her a potion, he told her to make it. Whilst she was preparing everything, he continued testing her. The potion was perfectly brewed in an hour.

- Well, Miss Magnar, your skills are extraordinary. You surpass even the seven years I have in my class. I hope you will be taking the more advanced class next year?

- Of course sir, she said with a smile.

- We still have some time left, he continued. As you are aware, since I heard you had Defence Against the Dark Art class today, he said making her blush, you cannot practice much skills in the class and since I had already cleared my schedule for your private potion classes, if ever you would have been under skilled, I could teach you advance potion and DADA.

- That would be wonderful, beamed Rosemary.

- First, he said, I will need to assess you DADA skills.

With a flick of his wand, Snape had cleared the room for a duel. Rosemary took out her wand and raised it, saluting her professor formally before the duel. He started by throwing easy jinx, then hexes, and curses. Rosemary easily countered the spells. When the teacher finally realized that she was quite advance, he used more difficult spells. After doing every legal spell and dueling for thirty minutes, he started using darker spells and curses. Rosemary was still doing great when he decided to throw her a Fiendfyre curse. The fire shot out of the wand and came directly after Rosy. She knew how to cast the spell, she had read about it. She knew there was a counter-spell but she could not remember it. Raking her brain, she cast a protective water bubble around herself. The spell was going mad; it wanted to reach her. She was going to have to act fast because her protection was not going to hold for very long. Her brain was starting to hurt from all the thinking to no aval, when she felt someone trying to enter it. She immediately closed it but a split second was what it took for the fire to destroy her barrier and burned the top of her hand. After realizing her mistake, Rose protected herself once again but had barely any strength left. With one last hope, she tried to remember. The spell came back to her. Letting go of her protective spell, she used all of her strength in her counter spell. It had worked; she saw the fire die. Then, she fell to the floor with no more force left in her body; unconscious.

She woke up about fifteen minutes later in a fright, dreaming the fire was still after her. She was lying on a bench in the back of her potion classroom. She had all her energy back but there was this strange taste in her mouth. Probably a potion Snape had given her. He was sitting at his desk correcting papers. When he heard her get up, he lifted his head from his work.

- Well, Ms. Magnar, I don't know were you learned all this but you are a very gifted child. I will gladly help you develop your skills to make you better.

- Sir, she said sheepishly, what happened to the fire?

- Your counter-spell stopped it. Some teachers here would not even be able to do that. You should go and rest now, he finally said, you will need a good night sleep with the potion I gave you.

- Thank you sir, she said with a great big smile and left.

Her spell had really worked, even though she had never practiced it before. She was very happy with the outcome of things. While rethinking everything that happened, she remembered Theodore was waiting for her in the common room to catch up on the courses she had not yet started, or at least see if she had learned the same things in Salem. When she got there, he was sitting in a chair by the fire reading a dark art book. She sat on the couch beside him looking if anyone else was around.

- What took you so long?

- I fainted. She responded.

- Are you feeling good?

- Not to bad, but I think that's enough action for one day. Snape asked me to perform some potions and spells. He thinks I am too advanced for any potion class so instead I will be having private classes with him. Now let's get down to business, she said quickly changing the subject

While sitting at a study table in the common room, Rosemary saw Ian with a couple of her friends. She went up and talked to him.

- Hey Ian

The boy turned around and looked at her disgusted then turned back to his laughing friends.

- What is your problem? She asked.

Turning around once more, he looked at her from head to toe and back up again. He looked at her in the eye. There was nothing there she thought, he had never loved her. He just had wanted her for the night but when he didn't get what he wanted, he moved on.

- Whatever, said Rosemary turning around and sitting back at the table with Theodore. Dragon butt! And don't even think about lecturing me Theodore Nott, she warned.

Ian was walking out of the portrait with his friends laughing and joking. With a quick spell, both his shoe laces tied together and a loud thump could be heard right before the portrait closed bringing a small smile to Rose.

The week had gone by very fast, so fast, she had forgotten about her birthday until her godparents and parents had sent her letters and gifts. Of coarse, nothing was said about the situation they were living in and neither Rosaline nor Anna knew anything new. Her friends had also sent her gifts, even Tyler had sent her a beautiful letter. She had told Theodore and Acacia but not more because she hated the unnecessary attention. Especially since the incident in Umbridge's class. Everyone from the first years to the seventh year praised her; Her wishes were now their desire. Surprising her once more, her godparents had told her that she would be leaving school before Christmas break, that everything had already been taken under control; she would go to the ministry of magic and get tested for her apparating licence. She would not have to wait next year for everyone in her year to reach sixteen.

Saturday was a day of joy for two reason. Reason one, there was no school on that day so she could spend time around the castle, trying to find new corridors to explore. Secondly because today was the first quidditch match of the season. Slytherin against Gryffindor had always been hard competition but this year, the Slytherin house had come up with a song for the poor Gryffindors. Electricity was in the air and people could feel it. It seemed everyone had turned up to watch the game. People sitting in the watch towers could barely keep still while Mrs Hooch blew on her whistle. The Slytherins, including Rosemary, were chanting the song invented by Malfoy about Ron's abilities making him blush a violent red while the former seemed to be insulting every Gryffindor player he passed just for the fun of it. He singed the end of the song to Harry, whom by the look on his face was not taking it well. Everyone was standing up now, no one cared about the snitch or the points, they were looking at Fred and George Weasley who looked just as mad as Harry. A scream was heard as the three of them jumped on Malfoy. Dolores Umbridge had entered the pitch. Students were stretching their necks to see over others, getting closer to hear better. No one dared talk so they would not miss a single word.

- Potter, Weasley and Weasley, I, Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts ban you form quidditch for the rest of your life.

Of course, Malfoy who was laying on the ground playing the poor hurt victim and got nothing. The crowd went crazy with gasps of horror. Only the Slytherins had a smug look on their faces. Three players taken away all at once, this was going to be a good year for a Slytherin cup!


	6. Chapter 6 - Poison

_**Chapter 6 – Poison**_

_Hello loves, new chapter for y'all. To be clear, this is one of my favourite chapter because of the last part only!_

_Also, I totally forgot to thank the person who left me an awesome feedback! I do wish it hadn't been done anonymously because then I could have personally thank them but the intention is still there. Thank you so very much =) And thank you to my one follower Croonsgirl, for liking my story so much you would like to read it each time =)_

* * *

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch, I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop, I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much, I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison – _**Poison - Alice Cooper**

_It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it; every complaint already contains revenge. - _**Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

_**Disclaimers**: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the titles or song lyrics and the quotes. They are owned my _J.K. Rowling, Alice Cooper, Alice Cooper and Friedrich Nietzsche_ respectively._

* * *

_**WARNING!** This chapter and further chapters may contain violence, bad language and sexually explicit language._

* * *

Rosemary was beginning her private classes with Snape tonight. Her professor had proved to be exactly like Draco had told. If you were in any other house than Slytherin, he found every opportunity to take points off but you had nothing to fear if you were in his house. Better yet, if you were both in Slytherin and a brilliant student you got showered with house points like Rose, who had managed to reach 70 points in one particular class.

The day had went particularly fast. Rosemary had now settled right in. The students in her house, still attending to her every needs, had made sure of it.

Rosemary, Acacia, Theodore, Draco and Parkinson, who was not half bad as she thought, were sitting around the fire in the Slytherin common room waiting for the next feast.

- I am so thirsty, suddenly emphasized Rosemary.

Five seconds later, a second year was handing her pumpkin juice to the awe of her friends.

- Wow, even if I tried to do that I wouldn't succeed said Pansy.

- Want to see something else? I am so tired, dramatically sighed Rosemary. My feet hurt like hell.

This time, a first year came up to her. He asked if he could have the privilege to rub her poor feet. Dismissing the student with only her hand, Rose winked at her friends.

- For Merlin sake, laughed Theodore. Your like a spoiled princess.

- A Slytherin princess , added Malfoy.

- Get me a tiara then, jokingly demanded Rosemary.

This time, it was Acacia who apparated a plastic crown on top of Rose's head. With a sarcastic smile, she stood up, saluted her audience, who were mockingly clapping at her. She bid her goodbyes to her court, took of the crown, threw it in the fire and was off to her private class.

* * *

- Hey Princess, said Graham Montague, the Slytherin quidditch captain. You want to come to the quidditch practise? I need to test you to see If you're as good as they say.

Rolling her eyes, she accepted. The nickname Malfoy had given her had caught on to Rosemary's utmost displeasure. Following her fellow Slytherin to the quidditch pitch, she was met with five men waiting for their captain.

- Boys, he spoke. Here might be our new replacement for the team. I am sure you all know her.

- Hey Montague, I know she's sexy as hell but there's no girl on this team!

- I'll decide who's on the team Pucey, he spat angrily

None of the other boys dared talk after the intervention and the practice began.

- Where's Malfoy? screamed the captain from the other side of the field.

The two ugly looking boys with dumb faces both raised their shoulders.

- Rosemary, you're taking the seeker's place.

A few gasp were heard but taking quickly her place, she started practicing. Going one on one with Montague, she used a trick Krum had showed her and made him crash to the ground in less than a minute. A few gasps were heard once again. Lifting himself up, she waited to have a screaming fit with him but instead, he simply congratulated her for her move and told her to teach it to the rest of the team.

- What are you doing here Magnar? Angrily asked Malfoy from behind her.

It was the first time he had actually screamed at her. She had seen him mad before but never at her. It took Rosemary so much by surprise that she responded in the only way she knew how, with sarcasm.

- Teaching them to dance Malfoy. What do you think? I am playing quidditch.

- Come on you two, jumped in Graham. We are all on the same team here. Keep that for the field. By the way Malfoy, great move last game!

A smug look appeared on his face while the other congratulated him and thus diffusing the fight. Rosemary looked at Malfoy. He did not look as he usually did. His hair did not shine, his skin was waxen and his eyes were lifeless.

- Hey Acacia, said Rosemary when they were alone in the common room. Did you see how Malfoy looked today?

- What do you mean?

- Don't you think he looks sick? He used to have a lot more of energy.

- Well well, she said. You seem to have an eye out for him, she said with an eyebrow shooting up.

Instantly Rosemary face became beet red. She did not know how to respond to that statement. Truly, she had started to look at Malfoy much more. They were always together, how could she not. When she could not sleep, instead of rolling around in bed, she would think of all the funny moments they had had together that day. Her none response was enough for her friend.

- You love him, she said wide-eyed. I new it! You two are always together. You are perfect for each other.

- I don't know Acacia, whispered Rosemary so no one else would understand. He is really sexy but…

- No buts! Feelings are not rational. Stop rationalizing everything will you! And do something about your beau.

The two girls talked about it for the rest of the evening and eventually went to bed when they realized that it was well past midnight and they had school the next day.

Waking up happier now that she had told her friend what was really on her heart, Rosemary realized that she was late for class. She would have to skip breakfast and go straight to class. When Snape walked in, Draco was still nowhere to be seen. At the end of the class, when the boy had still not presented himself, the teacher asked her where her partner was.

- I don't know sir. I was late this morning and skipped breakfast. He did not seem to well yesterday a quidditch practice though, worriedly said Rosemary.

- Thank you for that information. Go on to your other class before you're late.

* * *

Her unease was growing more and more during the day when Draco was still nowhere to be found. Even her friends were beginning to worry. They checked the Hospital Wing but still nothing. During the feast, it was everything everyone could take about, the disappearing Draco Malfoy. Leaving her feeling behind, Rose left the table for another of her private class. When she entered the class, it was not sight she usually saw. Her teacher had not cleared the space to duel or to make a potion. He was sitting at his desk, with piles of books around him, concentrated. So much so, he did not see Rosemary until she was standing in front of him.

- I am sorry Ms Magnar, we will not be having a class tonight, he explained. I have to …

- Find a cure for Draco? She finished.

- How did you know?

- I saw him yesterday sir. He tried acting normal and it probably fooled everyone but his face, it wasn't the same.

- Poppy never saw this illness. I have to find what it is before he gets worse or even…

- Sir, my godmother trained to be a healer, I think I have a book about rare illnesses that could help us but it's at home, in England.

Both she and Snape went up to Dumbledore's office. After explaining the situation, the headmaster agreed to their plan and Rosemary flooed to her home in England. Exiting the foyer, she saw that her house was just as she left it. She could hear her godparents in the dinning room. Both of them had shocked face when she entered the room. Explaining the situation once more, her godmother took her to the library and gave her a book she thought would be the key to find the illness. Unfortunately, she needed to leave for a trip for work that same night and could not come herself to the castle heal the poor boy but told Rose to send her an owl at any problem she occurred. Flooing back to the castle, squeezing the book she hoped would cure her beloved, she entered the head master's office. Her godmother had, most that likely, identified the sickness Malfoy had contracted. After both Snape and Dumbledore had agreed on it. The curse, as it turned out, was not something another student could catch but if left untreated could lead to death fairly soon. Malfoy had been diagnosed early and was still far from the dying state but something still had to be done. Agreeing to help Snape make the potion, she would meet him the following Saturday to make it. Looking at the ingredients, many were rare and thus, they would need to leave the castle and go to Knockturn Alley. Of coarse, this time, Dumbledore would not let Rose go but with some prying, a lot of conviction and Snape saying he will protect her, he accepted.

That same evening, Rosemary followed her teacher to see Malfoy. He had been isolated from everyone in fear of his illness being a spreading disease. His face was paler than she remembered, his eyes were closed and his breathing was hollow. The look on her potion teacher's face was as ashen as hers.

- He's my godson, he confessed.

- He's lucky to have a dedicated godfather like you, she breathed.

- Come on, I'm not dead yet, murmured a hoarse voice.

- Draco, said his godfather. We found your disease. Ms Magnar and I will be brewing the potion. You will be fine by Saturday.

- Or dead, he croaked, if Rosemary's making the potion.

- Hey, she exclaimed giggling.

If he was joking about her potion skills then he surely was not as bad as he looked.

- You should thank her instead, Mr. Malfoy, formally said the teacher, she is the one who found the book and the potion.

- Thank you princess, he breathed before falling asleep once again.

Rolling her eyes at the nickname he knew annoyed her, she and Snape let him rest. On Saturday morning, Rosemary ran to the second floor to the Headmaster Office and as quickly as she had entered, she was in the chimney heading for Knockturn Alley. She didn't say a word and followed her teacher close behind. People in the streets were trying to talk to her in some kind of strange language but most of them seemed to fear her like she was a giant troll. They entered a shop full of strange objects. Her professor headed to the clerk while Rose went through the alleys looking at all the strange stuff. She stopped in the middle of a row. A snow globe was resting on a shelf had caught her attention. The base was dark and black with small details of silver tracing the delicate vine of roses. In the middle of the globe was floating one single black rose, opened to perfection. The only thing halting its beauty was the amount of dust laying over it.

- You may want to be careful with that object miss, said an eerie voice behind her which made her jump. Everyone who has tried to take the object has been sent violent curses the instance they touched the globe. It has been resting there for more than fifty years.

The globe was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Even with the man's warning, the attraction to the globe was to strong that her hand was already touching it before the end of his warning. She waited for some curse to be fired at her but nothing happened. She took the globe and held it with both of her hands. She turned the small knob underneath to hear the music. The melody that followed was like eating millions of chocolate bars; it was soft and sweet yet it had an edge that made the song addictive. The song played only for a few seconds but everyone in the shop had covered their ears. Rosemary turned to the clerk still standing beside her.

- Didn't you hear the beautiful song?

He looked at her like she was on the Imperius curse.

- We only heard a strident hiss, miss. Keep the globe. We don't want to have it on our shelf anymore.

Taking the object with her, she followed Snape to another shop. It had taken the whole day to chop, cut, grind and brew every ingredient in the potion. Every single detail had to be done to perfection. Draco's fate depended on it. She and Snape talked about the different ingredients and she found that even though her teacher was sometimes quite stiff, he was quite nice when you got to know him. His potion skills were much better than every other teacher she had had put together. By the end of the afternoon, the potion was ready and they both went up to the unknown part of the Hospital Wing. Draco was lying in a bed unconscious. We could see the lines of his face that were contracted in pain.

Snape was the one who administered the potion. Draco's razor sharp grey eyes shot open with pain before he stopped breathing completely. Her eyes filled up with tears. She didn't know what to do. Her teacher was standing beside her and didn't say a word. His face was completely unreadable. It was the end of Draco Malfoy. They had given him his potion too late.

- Don't go thinking I owe you something now, princess, said a small voice.

The unexpected rush of emotion made her squeal and hug her potion teacher. Feeling him stiffen, she quickly realized her mistake and let him go. Turing to Malfoy staring eyes, she turned a slight hint.

- Stop calling me that troll brain, smiled Rosemary.

* * *

When Monday finally rolled in, everything was back to normal. Draco had been dismissed from the Hospital wing and was doing much better. The two weeks following had been punctuated with quidditch practice and her special classes with Snape, who had grown a lot more casual since their big potion making. She did not dare look him in the eyes when she had exited the infirmary that day but the incident had rolled over and everything was back to normal. It was finally time for Rosemary's first Hogsmeade visit. Of coarse, like every time she had something important, Rosemary woke up late. Running into the Great Hall, everyone had already left. Going back to her common room, Rose had one last idea. She could ask Snape to apparate her to the town. She was sure he wouldn't have left with the students, trying to avoid these kinds of out of school activities. Finding him in his class, she asked him with pleading eyes and he could do nothing else than to accept, after lecturing her on the importance of being on time. She and professor Snape walked to the gates. When they were out of the castle's ground, he put a hand on her shoulder. His hard hand made her inside jolt. It felt good and reassuring. They looked at each other but before uneasiness installed itself them, they apparated.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, he lifted an eyebrow at the girl. She wasn't supposed to know how to apparate. The effects were supposed to disorient, make her stumble, and even make her feel sick but instead, she apparated on her feet without a glitch. Also, it was much harder to transport someone who did not know how to do it. Even Snape, who was very good at it, could feel the extra energy, but in Rosemary's case, he hadn't felt anything. It was easy as lifting a feather.

- I have known how to apparate since I'm 13, she explained. In Salem, we are not supposed to use magic until were 17 but I had free passes with my parents.

Quickly thanking him, he apparated back to the castle. She hadn't been much to this part of the country and even if it was a small town, she found it hard to find her way. She was completely lost when she turned another corner. The backstreets were the worst maze. She could hear some noises. Two people were leaning against a wall, snogging loudly.

- People could be so disgusting sometimes, she thought. Go find a room not a back alley!

When she took one step closer, she recognized her friend's black hair; it was Acacia. Finally, she had found one of her friend. She debated whether to disturb her or not. Her friend was just so shy with boys, she wouldn't want her to miss her chance. Curiosity got the best of her and talking one step closer to look at who her friend was snogging she got a glismpe of the boys blond hair and his perfect face. It was Malfoy.

Rosemary was flooded with disgust. How could her best friend at school be kissing the boy she had told her just a couple of weeks ago. She knew Malfoy had a lot of charisma but still, she had never seen him getting with a girl since she had arrived. Disgust was her first reaction but betrayal was making her blood boil. Turning around, she let herself roam wherever her feet would take her. Leading her to the main street, she entered Hog's Head. She surely wouldn't find any of her classmates here.

A horrible smell reached her nose as she entered: a mixture of dirty socks and old cheese. Rose didn't care. She didn't even flinch. Some potions smelled much worst. She didn't want to see anyone. She sat at an old table in the far corner. Laying her head in her hand, she could only think of what she had seen. Why hadn't her friend told her anything? Did she not care enough about their friendship to tell her? How long had she been going out with him?

- Hey, are you ok?

Rosemary looked up to see Ianus Shaqif. Of course, she had to find another dragon dung hanging around.

- Go away!

- Sure you're feeling ok?

- Yeah.

He just stayed there and continued looking at her.

- Because now that I don't feel well you want to talk, she spit.

- I know I haven't acted right around you and I am sorry, he gently said while brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Do you know what I do when I don't feel well? I drink. Of coarse, you're too young so you probably won't be able get anything here. I could help you if you want.

She had forgotten how beautiful the boy was but acting like a good older brother would just not do. She fell for it hook, line and sinker. Of coarse she would be able to get a drink. She was able to get alcohol since she was 13 from bars, especially these small and nasty ones.

- Sir! Charmingly called out Rosemary. I'll take a bottle of fire whiskey.

- Heart problem, isn't it? Ian said.

- It's more like treason.

Why was she talking to the boy? She didn't even feel like talking and she positively hated him. The last time she saw him, he was laying flat on the ground because she had sent him there!

- It's so sad. Such a beautiful girl should not have her heart broken. You should be the one breaking hearts. Make them pay for what they did. If ever you need anything I'm here, he sweetly said while caressing her back with his hand.

In the corner of her eye, Rosemary could see the waiter coming close with the bottle. She could also see he was trying to figure out what age she was. She looked older than her age but something in her face seemed to betray her. She pulled out a hand full of galleon. Much more than what the bottle was actually worth. Instantly, the bar tender stop trying to guess and gave her the bottle with two glasses. Instantaneously, the boy grabbed the two glasses and poured then a drink. She didn't feel too good about him but she couldn't bring herself to shoo him away. They quickly drank the bottle and she called for a new one. Once alcohol was flowing through her veins, they talked about everything and everyone. He's really a cute boy, she thought. She knew he was a girl collector now, but he was the only person she could face right now.

Rosemary was feeling very groggy but her pain was getting better. The tightness in her heart released and the ball in her stomach seemed to be smaller.

- Thank you, she spoke.

The boy was slightly taken a back.

- Why?

- For staying with me when I thought I didn't need anyone, she softly said.

His eyes were a magnificent color. A deep brown she had never seen. It changed her from the blue-eyed blond she had wanted. His face was splendidly carved. His high check bones, his soft nose, his brilliant lips, he was no doubt an aristocrat, another pureblood. Without even knowing it, he was leaning in and kissed her. His lips were soft and hot. Both of their eyes were closed. She knew she had drunk enough fire whiskey leaving her with no inhibition but not enough for her to understand this was bad. He was so hot. His kisses were soft but possessive, much better than the first time. It seemed like he wanted to keep her all to himself. Neither of them wanted to stop.

Finally, they had to take a breath. They were both smiling. It didn't take long for them to continue their kissing and they were once again kissing each other. She could feel his tongue demanding access to her mouth and she gladly gave him permission to enter.

- Lets get out of this stinking place now that I made you feel better, show that boy what a beautiful boyfriend you have, Ian said with a small smile.

He clearly was vain about himself but then again which Slytherin wasn't? The both of them made their way out of the bar and decided to take a walk in Hogsmeade leading up to the shrieking shack.

- The shrieking shack was built a long time ago, he explained, when Dumbledore first started as Head dictator of Hogwarts. Strange sounds could be heard from inside of the shack even thought there isn't any door that permits access to the shack from here. Rumor has it that the entry is under the weeping willow on the castle ground but it's only a legend. Screams and howling were said to be from victims being decapitated.

- Sounds scary…

- Well, well, a Slytherin scared by a simple story

- I am not! Said Rosemary. And for further notice, it is not Slytherins who value themselves on idiotic bravery but the Gryffindors.

The shack was indeed a scary place. It was located on top of a hill far from the small town. It was probably made this far to keep the unwanted away. Rosemary and Ian crossed a couple of third years that were daring each other to come to the shack. With a few well-placed comments from the duet, they succeeded in scaring the third years away. The place was disserted. Everyone believed the legend and it was with no one around that they began kissing once more. This time thought, Ian's kisses were more urgent. He seemed to want to know every little corner of her mouth, to know her every part. He had soon finished exploring her mouth and decided to move on to other parts of her body. He first got to her neck making her moan softly. Taking it as an invitation, he moved on to her color bone. He was kissing her softly and then he started licking it. Even thought she liked the sensation he was giving her, she thought he was going a bit too fast, too soon.

- Ian, we should head back to Hogsmeade. The carriages will be leaving soon and we need sober up before we see the teachers.

- Come on! I know your liking it. Stop trying to find reason and start enjoying.

- Ian! Stop it!

Her screaming made him stop while halfway taking off her robe. He didn't look as peaceful as before. His eyes were suddenly blazing and wild. He was mad at her and she did not like the way this was turning out.

- You seduce me and then you want me to stop? You were the one demanding my presence. I am here now. I will not let a women control me and I WILL NOT LET YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! You owe obedience to man and even more obedience to a Slytherin. Now shut up.

His tone was not one Rosemary would have encountered if it hadn't been for any other situation. It was full of venom and it would be like a asking a lion to leave half of his meal to the other poor animals.

- Ianus.., she tried with a softer voice.

- Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

The blow had come so fast, Rosemary had no way to counter it and it hit her directly in her face. It passed right by her noise but collided with her cheek bone.

- Could you, for once in your life, be a quite little girl and stop being a whining princess all the time? He growled.

Rosemary was frozen. The boy had been so nice to her; he couldn't possible want any trouble? The hit she had received started to hurt and burn. It wasn't like her to stop and to do as she was told but the boy was much bigger than her and had an argument she didn't have: his wand. In the mist of being late, she had forgotten her wand on her night table. It was now an error she regretted.

- Well, you see? You're able to be a good girl when you want.

It was after that phrase that Rose tried to get out of the grip of her attacker. Getting up, she succeeded but wasn't quick enough to dodge the spell that hit her shoulder blade making her stumble to the ground. The spell was sent with such fury that the collision with her body instantly broke her bone. Her arm went limp and she couldn't make it move because the pain was too intense.

- You will be sorry for your impudence.

She knew he meant it and quickly tried to stand up but it was no use. He was there before she had time to rise kicking her side. Every ounce of air in her lungs had suddenly been jolted out.

- Whatever you do, what ever way you struggle or try to run away, I will find you, and I will kill you.

Rage and dement were written on every feature of his face. The face Rose had found so charming was now distorted and looked like a raging animal waiting for their pray to run so they could jump, attack and rip apart.

But Rosemary had learned all her life that you could not just give up, you had to fight even if it could kill you. She knew she could perform wandless magic but was too distressed to even think of a spell to do. She tried to move but her hair was pulled so hard she thought her whole scalp would detach. She felt a warm breath on her neck and then felt a tongue run up her neck and up her face. Again, Rose tried to move but this time she felt more kicks everywhere on her body. With a painful pop, her knee was now broken.

Talking her like his bride, Ianus brought her in the woods. He laid her down on the green moss a delicately as a porcelain doll. He quickly was on top of her and began kissing her everywhere. He was taking her blouse off one button at a time with his wand. This was her time to act.

- Ian, she said sweetly.

The boys face snapped to look at her. She spit in his face and apparated in Salem.

* * *

Rosemary was on the verge of becoming insane. She still didn't believe that something like getting assaulted and beaten had actually happened to her. Her mind was racing and she didn't seem to control it anymore. The more she tried to think clearly the more it got blurry and her thought flew faster and faster inside her mind. She felt dirty. She felt terribly insecure alone, in case he would pop out and it would happen again. She had been curled up on the beach near her house in Salem. The sounds of the waves and the light breeze on her face ultimately brought her and her weary body to sleep.

Waking up startled her. She didn't remember were she was. Her face was partially in the water due to the rising tide and her body was soaking wet and cold. She had to gather her strength and go up to her house. When she got up, she remembered she could not put her weight on and part of her leg since it was shattered. Walking up to her house was quite a challenge and when she finally reached the door, she crashed in. Sitting on the cold marble floor, she heard someone hurry in the room.

A familiar face appeared. Black hair, blue eyes and a pale face that went incredible paler when she saw her daughter distressed on the floor. She quickly went to her and lay on the ground holding her in her arms weeping. Instantly, Rosemary burst to tears, every feeling washing over her. Her mother simply held her while softy brushing her hair back. After what seemed liked hours, her mother finally let her go. She got up, straitened her robe and took out her wand. Rose could feel herself being lifted. She was brought to her own bed. Even though the circumstances, she felt so safe here. She could hear her mother yelling orders to the house elves to bring her different ingredients.

- Rose, bunny, you're going to have to brace yourself. This is going to be atrocious but every part of your body is going to be repaired. Drink this to numb your pain.

The taste of the potion was simply disgusting. She could feel the tips of her fingers and toes prickle. Then, pain curses through her whole body. She literally felt her shoulder blade be put back in place. She also felt her knee being pulled apart and put back together in the right way. Every bruise and cuts disappeared leaving Rose scar-free. When it was over, her whole body that had tensed slowly calmed. Her mother gave her a second potion to put her back to sleep.

Rose woke up in great shape and with the sun barely sinking in Salem. She had gotten all her energy back. Despite this she remembered were she was and mostly why she was here. Her mother and father were sitting beside her holding Rose's hand. As soon as she saw her mother's intense glare of concern, tears went down her cheeks once more.

- I'm sorry mama, was all Rose was capable of saying.

- Who did this to you honey?

A panicked look installed itself on Rosemary's face and inside Rosemary's eyes were pure terror. Ian had said that he would hunt her down if she ever tried to escape. Now that she has escaped, she was sure he would look for her. Her mother resigned face made her know that she had no other choice than to tell.

Letting her mind free of barriers, her parents entered to relive what she had just lived. When they had finished, Her mother was more than distraught. Her father, filled with so much fury, punched straight through a wall. She knew she needed to go back to school but the only though made her knees shake. She would be in the same house as him. Her wand would become her best friend but she would never feel safe again. Her mother tried to cheer her a bit but was adamant; she had to return to school before someone noticed she was gone.

Rose's mother and father hugged her, kissed her head, and she apparated in front of the castle where Snape was waiting. Snape did not know what had happened but knew better than to ask. Each made an acknowledging look and nodded. She followed Snape inside the castle. He left her at the common room portrait. She slowly entered. Thankfully, everyone was sleeping. Rose ran across the room fumbling to find her room. Locking the door, she finally laid her head on her bed a cried herself to sleep.

From that moment, Rosemary would sully speak to anyone. She never attended any feast and preferred getting her own food in the kitchen. She walked around with Theodore and clutched her wand to the point of making her hand hurt. Acacia had tried to come talk to her once but she had simply ignored her. Even when she was teamed up with Draco, she tried talking as less as possible. Her best friends worried about her and tried talking to her as much as possible through the mirror but they were to far away to really console her. Of course, they were the only one to know about the story.

* * *

- Rosemary? Is their something I should know? Suddenly asked her D.A.D.A teacher in the middle of one of their private lessons.

He had noticed that she was a bit more touchy than usual, was rarely seen in public, didn't hang out with her friends, had dark circles under her eyes and would jump if ever someone passed too close to her. He usually wouldn't ask his students private matters but she was part of his house and he had to take care of her well being. While they had their classes, Snape and Rose relationship had grown stronger. She really trusted her teacher. She hadn't planned on telling anyone else but telling him would probably make her feel safer in the castle.

- Can you read minds? Soflty said Rosemary

- Yes, stated Snape not really knowing where this discussion was going.

- Then can you read mine? I know you aren't allowed but I give you full permission. If you want to know what's wrong with me, that's the only way.

Snape did not know what to respond. It wasn't allowed that a teacher read the thoughts of his students but this was not a normal case. He had tried once when they had dueled and knew perfectly well that Rosemary could control her mind and could close off whatever she didn't want him to see.

- Ok, simply said Snape.

She could feel him go inside her head. While he was reading her thoughts, tears flooded down her eyes. She couldn't believe it was her. It couldn't be real. Rosemary Magnar had to be in the middle of a nightmare.

- I need to go, said Rosemary in a shaky voice.

Usually during the evening feast, Rose stayed locked in her room but when Theodore had went to her bedroom, it was empty. She had not returned during the hours he waited and he was growing more and more concerned.

- Sir, said Theodore, going up to Snape at the dinning room table. I don't know if have noticed Rosemary's behavior lately but I am really starting to worry.

As soon as the words had shot out of his mouth, that the professor had stopped eating and made a strange face. It was a face that Theo had never seen him do. It was still had a dark look but their seemed to be something in his eyes. Something like concern and something she could just not describe.

- I'm sure Miss Magnar is just fine. Go back to your seat and finish you meal. I'll go look.

Leaving his meal half eaten, the professor stood up and left. After looking at obvious places, he decided to check outside. She was still nowhere and it was his turn to be truly concerned about her. Suddenly it hit him, like the cold breeze outside. He hurried inside and started climbing up the stairs. When he had finally reached the inside of the astronomy tower, he could smell the strong scents of different herbs, making his head spin for half a second before, he could get his thoughts strait and remember why he was here.

She was sitting on the window seal. Her legs were up against her chest and the cold breeze brushed her hair out of her face, which was soaked in tears.

- Miss Magnar, will you please get down from that window? Quietly said the professor, as not to startle her.

- My life is completely frantic and screwed up. Said Rosemary, completely ignoring the request.

- Rosemary, get down from that window, right now! It is too dangerously high, demanded her teacher.

This thought sent a cold chill down her back. She did not want to kill herself, just getting fresh. Rosemary decided to get down from the rime of the window. She was trying to get down as slow as possible not to get out of balance and fall out. The cold wind had made the mist frost the windowsill. Suddenly, her foot lost its balance and slipped.

In half a second, her life flashed before her eyes and she thought how much she was going to miss her parents and godparents. Air swished around her but her eyes were shut. She couldn't say she had done a bad thing thought. She was feeling warm and secure. If dying was like this, she was sure no one suffered after death.

Moments passed and still nothing. She couldn't tell if she had touched the ground or was still in the air. Rosy tried to open her eyes but realized painfully shut they were. She calmed her tensed eyelids and finally got them to open.

She was resting in Professor Snape's arms. He was holding her bridal style. He wasn't sure how to hold her but catching her in fall and grasping her made him hold on to her, tight. He was resting his head on hers and had his eyes closed. It was only now that she realized how good it felt to be held by him. The beating of his heart calmed her down and suddenly everything else felt superficial. He slowly let go of her legs and set her on the floor but he was still holding her in his arms. After a couple of minutes in the same position, he lifted his head from hers. She looked up and saw him staring at her. She had never seen his eyes like this. They were full of care and love, far from the normal Snape who was usually so cold, mad and distant. She analyzed every detail of his face, his eyes, his nose, and his lips. Finally letting her instinct guide her, she tilted her head forward and closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at his response. If ever she was shot down, she didn't want to see the look in his eyes. It seemed like an eternity before anything happen. She knew she was being mocked and opened her eyes.

His face was inched from hers. She could feel his steady breath on her face. His eyes were open and he was looking intensely at her. When both of their eyes locked, she could feel the gap between them finally close. His lips were hot and soft. The kiss was so delicate and velvety that she felt like she could be broken in a million pieces. The kiss intensified and she could feel his tongue demanding permission to enter her mouth. Rosy accepted without being waited for. She felt his hand in the back of her neck and at her waist. He was pulling them close together. His body was inches of hers and could feel all his warmth radiating on her. Her knees were weak from the sweetness of the kiss and the delicacy she was getting. It was positively one of the best kisses she ever had.

All of sudden she felt herself being pulled away from him. His tender lips weren't planted on hers anymore. Her eyes shot open and she could see that Snape was bent forward holding his left forearm in pain. She didn't know what had brought this sudden change but was very much concerned.

- Are you okay? Rosy asked her voice full of worry and fear.

- I'm all right, he responded trying to look straight at her without any sign of pain in his face, which failed miserably. You know, you should not fear him. He should be the one that fears you. You have more magic powers inside you than any other witch or wizard in this school. Even without your wand you're more powerful than any student. Keep you head high and he won't be able to touch you.

These simple words had instantly lifted her mood. He was right; he was the one who should fear her. She was Rosemary Magnar. Many powerful witch and wizard were in her family. Power cursed her veins. Her faces softened when she looked at Snape once more. He was so nice to her, how could he put such a hard face on.

- We shouldn't be doing this, he continued. It's not right. I'm your teacher. I need to go.

She caught his face with her soft hands and looked directly into his black eyes. They were full of terror but not regret. She knew very well how much they had both wanted that kiss. He still wasn't moving, his head still between her hands. She once again closed the gap and kissed him tenderly on his lips. One of her hand slipped off while he wrapped his arms around her, resting on the small of her back. Both broke the kiss at the same time leaving them breathless.

Before Rosy could say anything, he had turned and was already out the door. Once again, Rosy felt completely lost. She didn't know what to think. Had he kissed her because he truly cared for her, simply to get her out of her depressed state or to play with her like to many had done. Only, this time it was different. Rosy had a smile on her face. She had felt so good in that small moment they had shared together. She knew he couldn't have acted this way if he truly hadn't cared about her and she was more than determined to get an answer from him.

* * *

Lots of action in this chapter and probably the longest I have written so far. The story will get somewhat darker from here so beware. Don't forget to leave a review =)


	7. Chapter 7 - Coming Undone

_**Chapter 7 – Coming Undone**_

Good week snuffle puffs! I hope you are having the time of your life =) This week lyrics are a lot longer than usual but I searched for the perfect song for a very long time and picking only one stanza was too hard! Also, you may not get an upload for some time (study + exam week). Enjoy! I will be back shortly =)

* * *

_Keep holding on_

_When my brain's ticking like a bomb_

_Guess the black thoughts_

_Have come again to get me_

_Sweet bitter words_

_Unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along, mockingbird_

_You don't affect me_

_That's right_

_Deliver it to my heart_

_Please strike_

_Be deliberate_

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_I'm trying to hold it together_

_Head is lighter than a feather_

_Looks like I'm not getting better_

_Not getting better_

_Coming Undone – Korn_

* * *

_I submit to you that if a man hasn't discovered something he will die for, he isn't fit to live. - **Martin Luther King Jr**_

* * *

_Disclaimer__:_ I do not own the lyrics, the tittle, the quote or Harry Potter

* * *

The week had started on a better note than the week before. Even though she still feared crossing his path, Rosemary held her head higher. She was the one to have power over him. A seventh year student would not kill her family, who was she kidding. Dressing herself in her school uniform, Rose went to the common room. Theodore, an early riser, was sitting on the couch. Looking up, he seemed surprise to see her.

- I feel better now, she simply stated.

It was all the explanation he needed. Together, they went down to the main hall and ate a peaceful breakfast. She was joined by many of her friends. Pansy was in a bad mood now that Malfoy and Acacia were officially going out together. Even with what had happened to her, she still could feel the sting from her friend's betrayal and took a fancy in egging on Pansy. When she entered her potion class that day, it was the first time she had smiled in a long time. Snape on the other dared not look at her. He wrote the potion on the board and put them to work. Rose quickly made her potion with Malfoy, trying to be as cordial as possible. Still with a smile on her face, she made sure to be the last to exit the class finally crossing his eyes and smiling even wider.

The rest of the day had gone just as smoothly. It was night and day for Rosemary. She could once more concentrate in her class and gained a lot more points for her house. Even if she felt better, she still wasn't in a forgiving mood and placed herself either with Theodore or Pansy when working in pairs. Rose knew that Acacia felt bad, she knew what she had done to her friend, but Rosemary was determine to let her rot in her misery just a little more.

After a lively evening supper, Rose got up to go to her private special class. Knocking lightly on the door, she heard her teacher telling her to come in. His face was just as guarded as this morning.

- Good evening, she politely smiled.

- Here is your potion, he said. The ingredients are in the cupboard.

- I thought we were going to do Dark Arts tonight, not another unexplained potion like today, she complained.

Still, his face stayed placid. Sighing, she knew he was hardheaded and talking to him would not change anything. She went up to the cupboard to get her ingredients and started her potion. The two were not talking. When it was time to add the newt eye, she had forgotten to grab some from the cupboard and went in. She had not seen that her teacher was already getting some ingredients and bumped into him. She was about to fall on the floor when he caught her, their eyes locking once more. The space between them closing, they started kissing feverishly like the night before.

- You are making a habit out of falling Rosemary, he smiled.

A beautiful smile she had never seen before was on his lips. When he said her name, it sent sparks flying to the small of her back.

- I plan on continuing if I get this good of a reward each time, she responded.

A genuine laugh escaped him urging her to kiss him once more. When they broke apart, she could see worry sketch on his face.

- What's wrong?

- Rosemary, I am your teacher, you are my student. Nothing is supposed to happen between us. You… he trailed off pensive.

- I just went through a rough patch, she paraphrased her past, and I do not plan on getting serious with someone but you and I, we connect much more than others in my year. I don't know where this will lead us Severus but right now, this is what I need.

She could see that he was a little surprised by her using his first name and holding his hand but only responded by kissing her on the lips. Their passion overtook them once more. Grabbing her by the hips, he sat her on his desk so they were looking at each other eye to eye. She was beautiful with her piercing green eyes looking at him so intensely; he was sure she saw his soul. Their kissing resumed and this time she was the one to deepen the kiss by demanding the entrance to his mouth. His hand was rubbing her thigh as they kissed. They kissed until all of a sudden dark dense orange air surrounded them.

- My potion, cried Rosemary.

She had forgotten about her newt eye.

- I think we should call it a day, he laughed clearing both cauldrons.

With one last kiss, she was off to her common room. She knew this was a touchy subject because they could both lose a lot if whatever this was was discovered. Of course, this did not really bother her because no one dared going close to Severus Snape's office without the fear of getting cursed and neither him nor her would speak about it. Her stomach was still filled with butterflies when she woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. It was also her last day at school before the Christmas day. Her godparents would be taking her tomorrow to get her apparition licenses. Eating was still out of the question but the bags underneath her eyes were slightly smaller. Theodore was waiting for her once more and together they went for breakfast. Practically no one was up yet, only a couple Ravenclaw studying for a test. Losing the appetite she hadn't had, Rosemary came face to face with Ianus at the Slytherin table. She felt herself become weak.

- He should fear you Rosemary, coaxed a reassuring voice in her head.

She turned to look at the teacher's table and Snape was looking directly at her. Gathering all her courage, she went by him like nothing had ever happen, raising her nose in the process.

- Good job, he coed.

- Thank you, she tenderly said. Now leave my mind alone! If you have something to tell me, just come to the table.

- You should be the one coming to my table.

- Ohh you wish, she giggled.

She discreetly winked at him and turned to her other friends who were arriving at the breakfast table.

* * *

It happened during her afternoon class with Professor Binn. Rosemary was playing with her quill while he was going on and on about something irrelevant and uninteresting. A knock at the door made students wake from their stupor. Filch handed professor Binn a letter.

- Ms Magnar, you are summoned to your head of house's office, right now.

Incomprehension flowed in every students facial features including in Rosemary. Picking up her stuff, she quickly left the classroom and walked down to the dungeons. Knocking on the door, she promptly entered.

- You now Severus, she laughed when she had found the man pacing around the room, if you want to make it subtle, this was defiantly not the way to do it.

He looked at her with apprehension in his eyes. Something was defiantly wrong. When she approached him, she could feel him tense. Before she could even try kissing him, he stopped her.

- Rosemary, you never told me your godparents were Erzebeth and Samael Branwen.

- Well it just never came up, she admitted. Is it a problem?

- Yes, yes it is! He responded leaving her stunned. They are on their way right now.

Her mind was racing. What difference did it make who her godparents were? And why were they on their way right now? How could they know about her and Snape so fast? It was impossible. Approaching his tense body, she lifted her hands and rubbed both of his arms at the same time to relax him. Tenderly, she approached him and kissed him passionately. He responded to her kiss and deepened it but too soon broke it off. He was holding his left forearm once more.

- Rosemary, he whispered in her ear. We cannot do this. I am sorry.

Before she could say anything more, he moved away and the door opened. Both her godparents were standing in front of her; both had solemn faces.

- What's wrong? gasped Rose.

Taking his wand out, her godfather closed the door and soundproofed the office.

- We need to talk, said her godmother summoning three chairs. Snape, you may stay only upon agreeing to never talk about this!

With a quick nod of the head, he disappeared in a dark corner of his office making himself as sparse as possible. Her godparents sat in front of her while her godmother reached to hold her hands.

- What is going on, Rose demanded, you are scaring me!

- Rose, started her godfather. We have bad news. There was a home invasion in Salem. Your parents' house has been attacked and your parents have been killed.

Shock was etched upon her face. Her home in Salem was protected by many powerful spells; only powerful wizards could take down the wards.

- There is no good nor easy way to tell you this darling, continued her godmother but this is not all. This is sooner than we had hoped for but we must now come clean with you. I am sure you have already heard about the wizarding war that happened fifteen years ago. This was a time when the Dark Lord was at his full glory; he wanted to eradicate all muggles from earth. Keeping the blood as pure as possible.

- I went to school with the Lord, said Samael. We were friends back then and this is why we chose his side when the war came. Our blood is pure, purest of them all. We became part of the Death Eaters but unfortunately the war was lost. We had been spies during the war because of our employment at the ministry and were untouched by the trials. Nothing could point the aurors in our direction. We kept our job and continued getting more and more influential. We have never lost faith in him, and once again, our Dark Lord has risen. A new war is starting. It is our duty to be by his side.

Still shocked by her parents death, Rosemary could barely comprehend why her godparents were telling her about the Dark Lord. She knew they had been involved with dark magic and just like every pure blood, their blood purity was something that defined them but where were they going.

Showing her both of their Dark marks on their inner left forearm, Rosemary immediately made the link with Snape. She looked around the class to find him.

- Your right, continued Erzebeth. He has it too. I went to school with Severus and he was loyal to our lord in the first war and I hope he will continue as such in the second.

She had never seen her godparents so stern and without emotion. Snape nodded and he looked back at Rosemary, his piercing eyes starring at her.

- What we really are saying darling is that during that war, continued her godmother, I was pregnant. We did not want the baby to be harmed or discovered if ever our cover was blown so we decided that the best way to protect her was to send her away; a place where no one would know about us, where our angel would be safe no matter what. That baby, Rosemary, is you.

A gasp escaped her lips.

- I don't believe you, she said.

- Take off your charm necklace, said her godfather.

Summoning a mirror, Rosemary looked at herself. Her hair was in disarray because of the kissing earlier. Taking off her necklace, she transformed into someone else. She was the exact copy of her godmother. Her brown hair flowed down her back and her high cheeks were slightly blushed. The only thing that did not change was her green eyes, her shockingly green eyes. Her gaze locked with Severus' reflection in the mirror who quickly looked away.

- We were friends with your guardians, actually, your real godparents; they too were part of the war. They had been charged to rally people in America if ever the war traveled to the other continent. By that time, we would have been able to create a safe home for you here and would have taken you back but it never happened. We did an unbreakable vow with them to protect you no matter what and they kept their promise.

- This is why we went to visit you at every possible occasion, continued her newfound mother. We knew you were safer where you were but we missed you so much. We wanted to wait until you were legal before telling you but unfortunately, we were not able. We are just glad to have gotten you out of that house before anything happened to you.

- So what you are telling me is, that my parents, I mean my godparents are dead. That I am not their daughter but I am your daughter and that you are all Death Eaters?

Both of them nodded waiting for her reaction. In truth, she did not know how to react. She was so shocked by everything that she could barely even comprehend the lost of her parents…godparents…guardians. Severus Snape, on the other hand, was now whiter than he had ever been. She put on her necklace and transformed back.

- We have charmed this necklace to stay on you until your 17th birthday, to protect you from people looking for us.

Suddenly it hit her. If there had been an invasion in their house and her ...parents…real godparents…family members had died, someone powerful had been in there, someone had killed them. She wanted justice.

- Who, requested Rosemary.

Both of them had a puzzled look on their faces.

- Who killed them, roared Rosemary.

- Black, Sirius Black, her newfound father spat like it was venom.

This was too much for her. Rosemary stood up and ran out of the room. She ran through the halls and even when she passed Theodore, she did not stop. She ran to the Entrance Hall and without caring about the snow outside, she continued running in the cold. She didn't know where she would end up but right now, her aim was the forbidden forest where no one could find her; where she could set her mind straight on all the information she had just learned. She got at the entrance of the forest, took a deep breath and ran in. She was getting deeper and deeper; running to her favorite spot. Suddenly she had an uneasy feeling. A group of five grown men were in front of her. She didn't have time to slow down and make no sound. They had already heard her.

- Well, well, what is a beautiful young girl like you doing in the middle of the forest at this time of day? Said one of the men.

- It isn't any of your business, snapped Rosemary who knew better than to respond rudely but could no longer control her mouth or her emotions.

- Feisty isn't she? I like girls like you, they're the best in bed, honey. The more they struggle, the more I have fun, it turns me on, another man responded with a cruel laugh.

- You actually think you could do something to me? She said glowering at the men.

- Well either you're stupid or simply blind to talk back like this to us, responded the third men.

All of sudden the forth man tried to pull out his wand and cast a spell on Rosemary.

- Accio Wand, Petrificus totalus, responded Rosemary with reflex.

- Well isn't she a quickie. Let's see what you have then honey said the third man.

The man raised his wand and said a spell, which engaged a series of spell between them.

- Tarantallega, said the man. Rosemary had time to jump and avoid the spell.

- Fiendfyre, said another man.

Rosemary had practice many time the counter spell for that exact spell, which she could do it easily now, childishly countering it. The men were momentarily stunned by her avoiding the curse so well, but didn't lose a minute to strike again.

- Crucio, said the second man.

This time the spell passed so close to Rosemary that it left a small cut on her right arm.

- Sectumsempra, screamed Rosemary. It was a spell Snape had taught her and she knew it was deadly. The man had tried to harm her and if ever she got caught, she would suffer much more than she had with Ian.

The spell hit the man directly in the chest. It was so strong that he flew back against a tree and fell screaming on the ground. He was grabbing his stomach where the spell had hit him and was twitching in every possible way. He let out a final scream and fell silent, lying on the ground, dead.

She hadn't really tested the spell on anyone yet and was pleasurably surprise to see how strong it was. The other men seemed taken aback from her spell. They didn't seem to think she was capable of any dark magic.

- Imperio! Cried the first man that reacted, who also happened to be the fifth and final man who hadn't said anything yet and seemed to be the leader.

Rosemary didn't have enough time to react to the spell and it hit her hard in the leg. Her eyes were becoming glassy but her mind was still sharp and trying to defeat the imprisonment. She had trained so much to block out the spell that her mind wouldn't admit defeat. The laughing of the four remaining men could be heard in the back of her head. She could feel an urge for walking up to them but she knew it was only the curse and fought it off. It was hurting really bad. All of her muscles and bones were tugging her to go but her mind was much too stronger. Soon, she was completely free of the curse, to the amazement of the four men.

Rosemary quickly got back to her senses and was already doing another spell. This time it was a powerful spell that was nonverbal. A man fell on the floor and once against screamed to the top of his lungs. He was twirling in every way trying to find a way to stop de pain.

Rosemary was so mesmerized by the effect that she didn't see the two men disarming her and grabbing her arms. She tried to defend herself but it was no use she had let down her guard and got caught.

- Well, we've got you now. I'm sure our master would be happy to see what feisty little witch we've caught, crowed the fifth man.

- I hope we get to keep her as our pet. She is very hot, said the other while touching her hips and thigh suggestively.

Rosy was completely disgusted, lost and worn out by all the fighting but she couldn't just give up. It wasn't like her. She felt the familiar thug of an apparition and closed her eyes.

- Wake up witch! Said one of the men. Behave yourself in front of our master because he won't be as clement as we were to you.

Rosemary let out a small chuckle.

- Clement? You weren't being clement. It's only a reason you're giving yourself because you couldn't beat a witch who is probably the third of your age.

- How dare you speak to me like this you filthy little witch!

The man's face became red as fire and his eyes were like slits. She could see it in his eyes that his only plan was killing her as quickly as possible.

- Dolohov! Boomed a voice that Rosemary identified coming from the two big oak doors they were standing in front off.

The fifth man, called Dolohov, grabbed her arm as hard as possible leaving bruises behind and took her in the room. The room wasn't brightly lit but Rose could make out some of the decoration. Luxuriously decorated, the room was silver and green everywhere, which she suspected was real platinum and emerald. There were two rows of people lined up against the wall. She could hear them talking as they walked up to the middle of the room. There was a gigantic silver thrown. It was gorgeous, silver and full of minuscule details. She could see two silver snakes twisting to become armrests. On the chair, a man with red slits was resting. He looked like a snake and wasn't as half exquisite as his room but still held a strangely powerful aura.

- Master, said Dolohov bending on one knee in front of the man.

- What do you bring me Dolohov?

- Master, my men and I were in the forbidden forest to spy on Hogwarts when she appeared.

- Get to the point, said the man who didn't look happy by getting his time wasted.

- She killed one of our men and injured another very severely.

The man on the throne snickered.

- You're telling me that you were put to the ground by a schoolgirl?

Rosemary could feel that Dolohov's posture wasn't as confident as it was when they were in the hall. He was slightly slouched forward and looked like a beaten dog.

- We'll see at least what she's capable of before I punish you for being so weak. Crucio, screamed out the snake-like man.

The spell hit her as fast as anything she had ever experience. She knew how much you needed to mean it when you did unforgivable spells but she had never felt something so strong before. She struggled to hold her scream inside.

- Crucio, cried the man again.

This time the spell made her fall on her knee's but still no scream escaped her lips. She didn't want to show a glimpse of her weakness.

- Well, well, I'm surprise to see someone so young and in so much pain not letting out a single cry. Not even the third of my man can achieve this self control. Now tell me Dolohov, how many were you when you fought.

- Four of my men and me sir.

The man snickered again.

- She has a strong will power but five against a single little school girl! Crucio.

Rosy quickly tried to escape the spell, not wanting to be in an excruciating pain anymore but soon realized that the spell wasn't meant for her but for the man who had brought her here. He fell to the floor and she could hear him whimpering.

- You may go take your rank but be sure that you are leaving with clemency. If our guest wasn't here, you would have suffered much more.

The man pulled himself up and went in one of the two lines of people against the wall. Rosemary was left in the middle of the floor, alone.

- Stand up.

Rosemary immediately stood up. She didn't know if it was because of a spell that was being cast on her or simple her brain that was working in a defensive mode to get the less possible injury.

- Bring her to the dungeons. If anyone harms her, I will punish you myself.

A man apparated beside her and took her arm while they apparated somewhere else. The place was dark and the air was moist and heavy. She was thrown into something that looked like a cell and was locked up. The place was pitch dark so it was no use to move. Sitting down, a single tear slipped down her face when she began thinking of Audrey and Donovan, her now deceased were heard but like the other times, it stopped before her cell, torturing some else. Feeling lost, alone and sleepy, she laid down on the hard, moist floor and slept.

- What were you doing in the forbidden forest? She heard a dark voice say.

Could she be already dreaming?

- Crucio, she heard him spit out. This time the pain was too much for her to take and she let out a cry. Answer me when I talk!

Rosemary opened her eyes to find a dimly lit small cell. It had an old rotten mattress in the corner and didn't have much more. The man, who looked like snake, was in front of her. He was wearing a nice greenish black robe that flowed to the ground and had a snake that was twirling around his feet. She immediately stood up.

- I…I… was running, she finally stuttered to say.

- Running from what?

She didn't want to tell him she was running away because she didn't want to explain, well everything. It hadn't completely sunk in yet so how could she talk about it. She was trying to invent something to say before her thoughts were cut by another voice.

- She's lying, said the snake to his master. She's making up an excuse. Torture her so we can get a bit of fun out of this girl.

Due to the lack of sleep, Rosie's mood was flaring.

- Shut up you stupid snake, snapped Rosemary. She immediately regretted saying it.

The man eyes were threatening. He was glaring at her like no one had ever done so. She could feel herself shrinking in the ground.

- It seems you are a Parselmouth.

- No way!

- Crucio!

Rosemary fell to the ground but quickly got up.

- A Parselmouth is a very unusual gift to have. Only a select few are able to do so. Now, what were you doing in forest?

- I told you, responded the hardheaded girl. I was running. The rest isn't anyone's business and I'm not going to tell you.

- Crucio! Dolohov wasn't wrong when he said you were feisty.

The attack had hit her directly in the chest and had cut her breath short. She fell to the ground on her bleeding knees and stayed seated because she was more than certain her legs would give up once again.

- Let's try an easier question then! What is your name?

Seconds passed and she didn't give him an answer.

- Answer me, stupid girl! Crucio!

This time, Rosemary couldn't fall but her scream was piercing. But still, she didn't respond. She wanted too but didn't know what to respond. Was she supposed to be telling the truth or making up a story to protect herself? All of a sudden she could feel someone trying to enter her mind. She tried her best to resist but all the events of the day had left her weak and was unable to do so very long. Her last moment with her newfound parents in Snape's office came back to her mind.

A very hard laughed escaped his lips as she felt him exiting her memory. Terror washed over her. She saw it in his eyes, he knew them.

- Isn't that funny! Travers! Called out the man. A man had appeared beside her. ''Go get me both Branwens. Right now! They should be quite interested by what we have found.

All of a sudden every pieces of the puzzle seemed to be put together. She knew were she was. She knew who the man in front of her was. She knew exactly why her family name had been spoken. She was standing in front of the Dark Lord.

- You called upon us master, said familiar voices that had just apparated beside Rosemary.

Before he had anytime to response, her mother and father turned their heads and saw exactly who was standing beside them. Their only daughter.

- Yes, I did Samael and Erzebeth. Some of my men were in the forbidden forest when they found this person. I believe you know her. She injured and killed two of my men. I knew you had had a child but this is not how I expected to meet her and so soon. You have done a good job training her even if she could use a bit of obedience.

- Thank you milord, was all they could say. Rosy saw concern in her mother's eyes but nothing more.

- She will be tested tomorrow.

Three gasps were heard before the Dark Lord disappeared.

* * *

It was early morning when they arrived home. Her parents had already picked up her things from Hogwarts. Even with the days' event, it was easy for Rosemary to find sleep. Walking up only to do her apparition test, which she aced, in late afternoon. The rest of the night was used to talk about everything that had happened the day and night before. They had stayed up very late and now everything that she needed to know about her past, she knew. Her parents were proud of her actions and, although shocked because of her age, were even prouder that she was being tested so soon. Of course, their plan had always been for her to be tested when she could legally do magic outside of school.

The next morning, they all ate breakfast together before sitting once more in the parlor.

- We'll wait here until someone comes and gets you, said her father.

Not a word was said after that. She couldn't find the courage to open her mouth and speak about the test she would have to do. A pop was suddenly heard in the living room and Rosemary and her parents looked up. A man was standing in the middle of the room.

- It's time. Follow me.

- We will be right along, go ahead. We will meet you at the castle.

- Don't make our master wait.

- I won't. Now go on Avery, forcefully said his father.

Another pop was heard and the man was suddenly gone from the living room.

- Honey, we just wanted you to know that… Her father was trying to say but it seemed to come out wrong.

- I know, responded Rose. I love you guys too.

They all hugged each other, lifting some of the weight off of her shoulder. It had been so long since they had been able to express their feelings so openly.

- I love you, Rosemary. You will always be my baby girl no matter what, he said while kissing her on the head. Well let's go.

Rosemary, her mother and her father apparated in front of a big oak door that she had seen a few nights before. The entered the room but this time Rosemary didn't feel lost, even thought she did feel a bit scared, she felt at peace and happy. What her parents had told her made her feel like she was exactly where she needed to be. She was only continuing her parents' legacy. The room was completely empty except for Lord Voldemort, her parents and Avery.

- Welcome back dear Rosemary, said a cold voice sending chills down her back. Yesterday, you have proved your power but before you can become part of this high-class group you will have to prove the extent of your talent. You will be dueling with your wand right in the middle of this room. Your first adversary will be Avery.

The battle wasn't very hard since the man had under estimated the girl and he seemed to think he had a lot of power when he didn't have any. Rosemary won by tying him with invisible ropes and taking away his wand, all in 20 seconds. The man was then dismissed.

- Very well, you seem strong but Avery isn't the best of our fighter. Let's make this more interesting. Branwen you're up next.

Rosemary couldn't believe it when he had said her father's name. She wouldn't fight with him, she couldn't.

- Lord, I can't.

- Now, Now Branwen, would you want to make me mad?

- No master but…

- No buts. Get going and fight

He stared at Rose directly in her eyes, his exact eyes.

They stood in a duelling position and he threw her a small hex. She had seen the spell come and was easily able to avoid it. He threw her a couple more but again she was able to avoid them. She was only standing there and moving slightly to avoid the poor hexes her father was trying to send her.

- Aren't you going to fight stupid girl? Said Voldemort in a cold voice.

- I can't, whispered Rose more to herself than for him to hear.

- Branwen, stop faking it and fight or would you rather be punished?

Her father knew his master's temper was flaring.

- You will answer me when I ask you a question. Crucio! Said coldly Voldemort.

Rosemary saw her father fall to the floor but like her, not a single noise came out.

- Stop! Shouted Rosemary while her mother remained placid even with horror in her eyes.

- Well, you finally decided to say something. To bad it was to say such things. Crucio!

She waited for the spell to hit but it hit her father once again. She could see the pain that he was in. He was struggling not to let out a word. Rosemary was getting madder and madder. No one was allowed to touch her family.

Voldemort was also getting mad that his spells wouldn't make the man scream in pain. He sent one last spell but instead of hearing a deep scream, he heard a carnal one, frantic and wild. He had a split second to react and avoid a spell that was coming his way. Elegantly moving to avoid her spell, she could see both her parent horror stricken.

- It's time you finally decide to show what your really worth but you'll have to learn that no one is allowed to send me a curse and not pay for it.

- I don't care. Make me pay but leave my father alone. No one is allowed to touch him!

- Let's duel then dear, said Voldemort's cold voice.

This time she knew she probably would have to truly give all she had. She would be lucky to stay alive. He sent her hexes and curses with a speed she had never seen. Some got her hurt but she was insanely mad at the man and nothing could make her stop. She tried to send him some spells but every time he was able to avoid them.

- Crucio! Yelled Rosemary pissed.

This time the spell did hit its target. The curse didn't seem to have done anything; he merely absorbed. The Dark Lord didn't move, he didn't scream, he didn't even look the tiniest bit hurt. This let Rose very stunned by how he had reacted. She had never seen anyone act like that. Her parents had taught her how to react but nothing she had every seen came close to that.

- Imperio! Said coldly but calmly Voldemort.

He was trying to control her. She had a sense of deja-vu but this time, the amount of power was very hard to resist. When she finally felt the curse lift off, she was standing closer to the man then she intended and knew she had lost most of her power. Her faith was now in the hands of Voldemort and it didn't seem to have a happy ending. In a split second, he had taken her wand away and she was left with nothing.

- Fiendfyre!

She knew how to do wandless magic but she never had tried with such a big curse. Even thought she had lost most of her force, she knew this spell and how to counter it. If she failed, she would be burned alive in front of her parents. She screamed with all her will the counter-spell inside her mind letting her mental guard down to concentrate only on the spell. She saw her life flash back inside her mind. She saw Malfoy and Acacia kissing, the Gryffindor smacking her butt and Ian abusing her at the shrieking shack. Then everything went black.

She woke up and felt herself burning, stinging and felt like she was being pulled apart. She knew she had failed. She was on fire but too weak to move or do anything about it.

- Honey, she heard the calming voice of her mother say. Don't try to move until I have given you a potion.

Wasn't she dead? Was it truly possible that she could still be breathing? Someone, most likely her parents, had probably done something so the fire wouldn't kill her. She could feel a hot liquid slide down her throat. The taste was horrible but she didn't have enough energy in her to even move. As soon as she had drunk the thick liquid, she felt a burst of vitality through her and finally was able to open her eyes. She was lying on a bed. She couldn't recognize the black room. Laying in a intricate four-poster bed with a nice white draping, it looked like an angel in the middle of an abyss. Her father was sitting in a chair beside her while her mother was sitting beside her on the bed. They had a worried expression that seemed to calm when Rosemary opened her eyes and looked at them.

- Don't move honey. You will probably be sore from all the fighting.

Indeed, the minute she tried to fidget, she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. She tried to open her mouth but it was very dry and she couldn't let a word out. Her father called a house elf to bring her something and she quickly drank a whole glace of cold water.

- What happened? Was the first thing she could think of.

- You don't remember? After the Dark Lord threw you an Imperio, I could see how much you were fighting not to obey him and you succeeded but you were so concentrated that he did a simple spell to disarm you from your wand. He wanted to finish you so he threw you a Fiendfyre.

- That much I remember but after that it's a complete blank.

- When he threw you the curse and you sent a non-verbal counter-curse. We were about to it ourselves to save you but before we had time to react, you countered it. You drained all of your power and fell on the floor. Seeing what you had succeeded in doing, the Dark Lord decided to let you live. He was still very mad after the fight. You are one lucky princess, said her smiling mother while brushing hair of Rosemary's face.

- We'll let you rest. I'll come and wake you when the Dark Lord decides what he wants to do with you, murmured her father. Sleep well.

Rosemary was already drowning in sleep and couldn't respond to her father. She felt him kiss her on the forehead and then fell in a peaceful sleep.

She didn't know how much time she had been sleeping: an hour, a day, a week, maybe more, before she felt someone nudge her to wake up. She still felt sleepy and didn't want to. Her only response was a groan. The nudging continued.

- Father, stop, she mumbled. I want to continue sleeping.

- This isn't a way to speak to your Lord, said a cold voice behind her.

Rose's eyes shot open but her body froze. She didn't know if she should turn around or if she should stand up. She decided to turn around in bed to face him. He was sitting in the same seat her father had been in before she went to sleep. She was going to try and sit up but half way her arms gave in and she fell back on her pillow.

- Don't be stupid silly girl and lay down. Your body is still in need of rest.

- My body isn't usually so weak, she remarked.

- Well that's because you usually don't fight with someone who is stronger than you. I have brought your wand back and this potion made from Snape to make you stronger.

- Thank you my Lord, was the only thing Rosemary could think of saying.

- You are not yet part of my Death Eaters but you passed the first test. Let's see if you can pass the others. If ever you make it, you will be granted with the Dark Mark and a place in my army.

Rose nodded her head in comprehension. He handed her the potion.

- One more thing, he said menacingly. Don't ever try to challenge me. Next time you will pay with your life.

He then walked out. Even thought she was quite awake due to her encounter and the mention of Snape, she felt her eyelids become heavier and heavier. Probably an effect of the potion and fell asleep yet again.

Rosemary had slept for two days straight but waking up was still painful and even more so when her father told her it was the day of her "parents'" funeral. When she had finally dressed in a depressing black dress, her father and mother took her hand and they apparated at the funeral.

Her "parent's" official death was said to be by the fugitive Sirius Black. This had caused a riptide in her hometown; everyone was scared of being attacked by the mass murderer. Their caskets were opened to their peaceful somber faces. Many people had attended the funeral including the new American minister along with other people of the ministry. After being falsely consoled by people she did not know, Rose just wanted to get out but turning around, Rose came face to face with Rosalind and Anna-Rose who hugged her. Seeing them, present, made her heart sink. The reality of it all hit her even harder.

The ceremony was quick and moving. She stayed beside her new guardians, her parents, but none of them were able to cry a single tear. Too much fury surrounding her "parents" death and they would not rest until Black was dead.

Soon after, Rosemary, was sitting on the rock explaining everything to her friends. Of all the secrets they had shared on the rock, this one was probably the biggest. Too soon, they had to say goodbye and followed her parents back home in England.

* * *

Yule had been bitersweet. Passing time with her parents and at home instead of being stuck in a castle was enjoyable but opening presents that her "parents" had picked made her heart break a little more each time.

Early morning, a messenger came for her father. The man, Rosemary guessed, was probably a Death Eater. Her father quickly dismissed the messenger and called Rose in his office.

- Your second challenge is now. Are you ready? Solemnly asked her father.

Rosemary simply nodded and both flooed to the Dark's Lord castle. This time, the room was filled with Death Eaters and followers. Each one lined the wall except two who were holding something. Whispers erupted as she entered. They seemed shocked that such a young person was tested.

The Dark Lord spoke and everyone felt silent.

- Welcome to your second test. Do not look so worried young one; you will feel at home, sarcastically said Voldemort. Advance.

She continued to the middle of the room were two people were holding something or rather someone who was tied up and had a bag on top of his head. He was whimpering and his pants were wet. Rose did not know what her second test was but this was beginning to scare her. Two guys lifted him up and took the bag of his head.

She instantaneously recognized him.

It was Ianus Shaqif.

As soon as his eyes crossed hers, his fear melted away and fury was back.

- I think you may know this young man, said the Dark Lord to Rosemary.

How could have she been so stupid as to let Voldemort enter her thoughts; she would have rather died.

- It's your fault if I'm here, he spitted at Rose. I'm should have killed you when I had the chance.

- Shut up boy! Crucioed Voldemort. This young man's family has never proven their alliance with the Dark Arts and therefore makes him your perfect first victim.

It was true she had killed before, but the two other men were for self-defense. Ianus was simply for the pleasure of killing. The Dark Lord knew the difference between the two. Her test was to see if she could kill someone for …fun.

- Maybe you need a little reminder then, cackled his cold voice in her ear. Don't you remember how that boy used you? He kissed your neck and made you love him. He brought you to the shrieking shack to fuck you but when you resisted he beat you up.

He made it feel so much dirty. She already felt dirty after what had happened and bring it back was not helping her stay calm. She raised her head to see her parents in the crowd. Their eyes were full of wrath; they had heard. She could clearly see the spell preventing them from moving unlike the rest of the crowd mesmerized by the action in the middle of the room.

This wasn't the way she wanted her parents to learn about it. In fact, she wished her parents had never known it. She felt dirtier than ever. Rage was building up inside her. How dare he make her feel that way? He had no right to control her.

- Avada Kedavra! Screamed Rose at the top of her lungs.

The spell hit Ianus directly in the chest. The two guys holding him instantaneously let him go like they had been electrocuted. His eyes went white and fell face first to the ground. She had finally killed him. The guy she had wished so many times to get revenge from. Her father seemed satisfied with his daughter but she could see pain in his eyes still. The rest of the crowd was quiet. Rosemary did not feel anything. Neither pride nor joy could affect her. She simply felt numb.

- You are dismissed, said Voldemort

Everyone apparated. Her parents joined her and they appeared in the office. No one dared move. Her mother was the first to take a step and hug her. Her father joined them. Rose put her arms around them and suddenly every emotion ran back to her. She started shaking and crying. They held her until she quieted down. She didn't really want to talk about it but knew there was no skipping this conversation.

- Rose, you should have come to us, simply said her father.

- I couldn't. It was too horrible; I didn't want anyone knowing. I wanted to erase it from my mind. He didn't get too far though but I was so scared.

Once again, tears started streaming down her cheeks

- I know you did bunny. You have to control it now and use it to your advantage. This is the best way to create powerful magic.

* * *

The New Year had come and past as Rose's emotion. She had finally come to peace with what she had done. In fact, she was actually glad that she had gotten rid of this jerk. She had done the world a favor. Her parents had attended a pureblood ball but Rose had stayed home to relax.

* * *

Today, there was a Death Eater meeting planned in her home. Evidently, she had to stay clear which meant hiding out in the library. This did not bother Rose one bit. She would probably have stayed there even without the meeting. She had never realized how many useful books her library actually contained. When she was younger, she was never allowed access to the restricted section but now that she could, there was many books that were hand written by their authors; originals of wizards and warlocks up until the Egyptian empire.

Settled in her big red chair, she was reading a botanical book when she felt a cold breeze in the room. Lifting her head up from her book, she could see the Dark Lord looking at her. Rosemary instantly rose and knelt down on one knee. Even if she still was not part of the Death Eaters, she had to respect her Lord.

- What are you reading he simply said, after he had acknowledged her salute.

- I am ready about the Devil's Snare. Even with the extensive program at Hogwarts, we have learned only a tenth of what are the proprieties of specific plants.

A light flickered in his red slit eyes.

- You are right little Branwen. Hogwarts teaches the good not the useful. Since you seem so keen on learning and your father and mother are trusty followers, once you have finished this library, you may use the one at the castle.

Before Rosemary had time to thank him, he had already apparated. It was the first time someone had actually called her by her birth name. She too was now a Branwen.

* * *

- What do YOU want? Rosemary rudely asked Nagini.

- You really think you're worth being a death eater?

- Why wouldn't I be? I passed every test and have proven my powers more than enough!

- You've actually got the real pure blood quality, being a parselmouth.

Rosemary didn't know if it was a complement or not. The snake had been so rude to her that she could barely see if it was real or just a diversion for some bad talk again.

- Thank you, ventured Rose.

- The Dark Lord wants to see you.

Rose instantly woke up. Was this just a dream? She was lying on her bed fully dressed from the night before. She had fallen asleep reading again. The moment her two feet touched the ground, something tugged her and she apparated in front of an unknown room in Voldemort's castle.

Rose raised her hand to knock but it opened on its own. She walked in a beautifully lit room. The room had rows and rows of dark stained wooden shelves filled with books of what Rose was sure were about Dark Magic. Her eyes sparkled with amazement; this was the castle's library. A sitting area was placed at the beginning of the room, two dark green chairs with a dark wood table between the two. No one was seated so Rose decided to continue deeper in the study. As she moved, she could see that some pictures of great wizards were hung between the many shelves. One in particular caught her eye. It was the same exact picture that was on the magical cards she collected when she was younger from the chocolate frogs.

- He was a great wizard, said a voice behind her

Rose had been jumpy because of Shaqif, but now that he was dead, it seemed like her calmness had returned. She slowly glanced back to come face to face with Voldemort.

- We have the same exact picture in our study back in England. My mother told me it was one of her ancestor.

- Of course. The gift you have comes from your mother even though it has been dormant since Herpo himself. You have an exceptional background of pure blood wizard and witches.

- Why do you speak parseltongue? Asked shyly Rose.

- Your parents have shown you a lot in Dark Arts but they haven't told you a thing about me. Am I right?

- Yes, I think they preferred keeping it from me rather than me figuring out everything.

-Therefore your knowledge will greatly improve and I will make sure your learning of the Dark Arts will continue in school.

A quick and swift knock was heard at the door. A man with slumped shoulders walked in.

- Sir, you called me for the Azkaban reunion?

- Yes Travers. Since you have been to Azkaban I want you to explain the architecture and come up with a plan to free all of my men.

- Yes Master. It's an honor Master.

Rose could hear the fear in his voice. The Dark Lord was impressing and surely did not look very forgiving but to make an adult male be so terrified of someone was something to see. Even Rosemary didn't shake as much as he did when she was in his presence.

- Follow him, this will be the last part of your testing.

- Yes master, said Rose

Rosemary followed the man in silence until they reached another big wood door. When Travers wasn't around the Lord, his aura was much more confident. He pushed the door open and entered. Many Death Eaters were seated at an extremely long table. Rose quickly found a place and sat. When she was seated, the man named Travers started talking about the inside of the Azkaban prison. Everyone listen to every detail including Rosemary. His plan was to break up in different teams and enter different part of the prison. One group would make a diversion while the others would free the man. After listening carefully to every detail of the plan, Rose went back to her room to sleep. They were to leave tomorrow morning before the sunrise.

The next morning, Rosemary was up early, very early. She washed herself and got dressed in her wizards robe. Her mother and father had always dressed like this on mission. Finally, Rose grabbed her wand and headed for the plotting room were they were all going to apparate together. She was part of the diversion team lead by Gibbon. At 4 am, everyone was ready and they all apparated.

The prison was calm and eerie. Gibbon blew a wall up and entered the prison. As soon as he did, Dementors started flooding in from every corner of the island. Patronus charms were being heard everywhere but none were big enough to crush the Death Eaters. She could hear some of her fellow Death Eaters being kissed by the Dementors. Rose had to find another way to solve this.

Rose thought of her happiest memory ever. Instantly, every Dementor was attracted to her. She closed her mind off of every emotion, leaving the hooded figures hanging in the air. The other Death Eaters had stopped moving. They all wondered why the beasts were acting so strange. Once again, Rose opened her mind. She could feel a Death Eater trying to suck her inside so she closed it off again. She had connected with one of them and telepathically talked to him.

- Tell me why you're still guiding this island for the stupid ministry?

- We told eat souls here, gloomily responded a voice.

- And what if I can offer you better?

- No loyalty anyone. We side change if offer you have better.

Every other Dementor was floating in the air not moving. It seemed that everyone had the same thoughts, as they all seemed to be listening to what Rosemary had to offer. No Death Eater dared move either.

- Go help the others free the men, she half commanded, half screamed.

They weren't too sure if they were supposed to obey her or not but wanting to avoid being kissed, they ran off. Everyone left, leaving Rose alone with the Dementors.

- If you come to our side, you would have much better meals than mass murderers who already have no happiness. We offer you happy living Muggles, Mudbloods and blood traitors. In return, you have to free everyone we'd like to have. This alliance will be kept a secret until we say so but in the mean time we will arrange a method of payment.

The dementors responded positively to this request. Remembering the path Travers had told her yesterday, she moved up the flight of stairs, free from dementors, and went to the gathering of Death Eaters. None had been able to open the magically sealed cells. Tired of their incompetence, she blasted a hole through the cells and let everyone escape. The ministry would soon be here with the Aurors and they needed to leave. Everyone apparated to the safe place.

As soon as everyone had arrived, a cry of joy was heard from the crowd. They had finally freed some of their best Death Eaters. A vile looking lady greeted Rose. Her hair was a mess, her teeth were black and she seemed … absent minded…was a way to put it.

- I don't know where our Lord found you but you're going to make great things for us!

Rose didn't know what to say so she simply nodded. The woman left and she soon hurried for the exit before any other loony could aboard her. She went up to the library to read some more books on black magic and potions. She found a book about dark spells and sat on one of the green armchair. She wasn't half way through the book when the door boomed open. Voldemort came in his robes blowing behind him. His face was distorted in fury. As soon as he saw Rosemary, his already blood red eyes turned murder red. Rose didn't have time to prepare herself from the Crucio he sent her. Her book dropped to the floor and so did she, her arms around herself to try to suppress the pain. Another spell was said to soundproof the library. So many Crucios were sent that Rose could not take it anymore, blood trailed down her nose and ears as she screamed.

- You will never disobey the orders! Am I clear? Spitted Voldemort

- Yes master, obediently Rosemary.

She now understood why so many of his followers were terrified when they were in front of him. She knew she was going to be punished but she hadn't realized it would be so bad. She did, after all, free most of his followers single handedly. She could feel someone trying to enter her thoughts. It was no use of trying to block him. She was too weak and even if she did, she would get punished again. Instead, she fully opened her mind. His searching was directed only to the recent event and did not go furthermore into her memories. After looking at it a couple of times, he seemed satisfied and calmed down.

Rose was still on her knees in front of him. She felt a cold hand take her by her chin and raise her bloody face. Her eyes remained down not to cross his eyes again. He was squeezing her hard looking at every little detail she had on her face. He finally let go of her.

- Go wash your face. You are to remain out of my way until I call upon you once again. Next time, remember to follow the orders.

Rose slowly got up. Every inch of her ached from being tortured. She apparated home, cleaned herself up and slept.

* * *

Another dream with Nagini summoning her to the Dark Lord woke her up in the middle of the night just before returning to Hogwarts. Rosemary knew she was already precarious with the Dark Lord so without changing, she apparated to his castle. The castle was dead quiet except the voices filled with agony heard from the basement. Nagini was waiting for her to guide her. This time, she ended before another big wood door but inside was an office. Much like Dumbledore's office, it had a seating area near a fireplace and a desk filled with objects Rose would never dare touch. The Dark Lord was standing beside the fireplace his face weirdly contorted by the light of the flames

- Kneel down before me, he ordered. You are still an underage wizard therefore there is no use in marking you but here is a bracelet you will keep until you are of age. Just like the Dark Mark, it will burn when I summon you.

Rosemary knelt before him. Even though it felt foolish, she was surprised at the honor. When she had disobeyed, she was sure never to be marked. Now that she was going to have the mark, she wondered what she really wanted. It was too late for these kind questions, had she a choice left? Her father and mother had trained her to eventually follow in their footsteps and this is what she was planning to do.

- You may rise finally said the Dark Lord after ceremonially putting the eerily beautiful emerald bracelet around her dainty left wrist.

- Thank you milord, responded Rosemary beaming with pride.

Before anything else could be said, Voldermort wiped his wand and Rosemary was back home, in her bed.

* * *

BOUYA! Didn't see that coming did you?


	8. Chapter 8 - Highway To Hell

Chapter 8 – Highway to Hell

* * *

Hello lovely readers, it's time for a little more rock! Short chapter but a necessary one.

* * *

Living easy, living free

Season ticket on a one-way ride

Asking nothing, leave me be

Taking everything in my stride

Don't need reason, don't need rhyme

Ain't nothing I would rather do

AC/DC

* * *

"Use only that which works, and take it from any place you can find it" – Bruce Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the titles, quotes, lyrics or Harry Potter.

* * *

Upon returning to the castle from their holidays, the Slytherin students were even more at Rose's feet. The other houses also sympathized with what they thought were the lost of her parents. Even Acacia and Draco were trying their best to be nice with her. Of course, the pair had fought and split up a number of times during the holiday, which was the first thing Pansy reported to Rose. Everything was back to normal until the second week of school. Rosemary was lying on her bed waiting for her next course when the mirror in her pocket started burning. Upon opening in, Rosaline Orabella, one of her best friend was wildly grinning at her.

- What's up, casually asked Rose.

- Open your door, practically screamed/ordered her friends

Quickly, Rosemary got up and opened her door. Rosaline and Annarose were standing in front of her. Her best friends were standing in front of her, in her the Slytherin common room, in Hogwarts, in Europe. The three girls screamed and hugged while jumping up and down. The spectacle made a couple of unfamiliar faces pop through the doors but no one dared interrupt them.

- What are you guys doing here?

- We saw how sad and depressed you looked each time we called you and at your "parents" funeral, it was the last straw. I thought it was time for me to visit my dad in Italy. My mother had no problem with my decision, you know, considering what happened to your "parents", Rosaline whispered.

- Used the "Oh my god! I am so scared for my life, I need to get out of this scary place" card, simply stated Annarose.

The three friends erupted in laughter again. They all new how well Annarose was able to be a drama queen and bend her parents to her any wish.

- So now you're in Hogwarts for good?

- Yes, guess you'll be having new next-door neighbors, laughed her friend.

Both of her friends settled in and told her how the ugly and unfashionable hat had sorted them without touching their heads. They had been automatically sorted in Slytherin. They were best friends after all and very similar. Rosemary's heart was bursting with happiness. This was exactly what she needed, her partners in crime. Quickly settling them in their new rooms, the three girls gossiped together. Rose put them up to date with everything, including the people they needed to love, the potion teacher, and the people they needed to hate, Malfoy and Acacia. They only exited her bedroom when in was time for lunch. Theodore was waiting for her, just like every day, but was surprised to find two unknown girls following her.

- Theo, beamed Rose. This Abe and MP.

He lifted a questioning look at Rosemary. They nicknames did not tell him very much about their actual names.

- This is Annarose Beauregard, also known as Abe and this is Rosaline Orabella, also known as MP.

- MP? he asked.

- MP because she is miss perfect we also call so Rora.

- Perfectly prissy, whispered Annarose.

The comment left Rosaline completely placid because her eyes had locked with Theo's. Her cheeks were flushed pink, a color both girls rarely saw on their friend.

- Come on, Rose said, lets go eat before the two of you start eating each other tonsils.

The comment had made Annarose blush even more feverishly but this time, Theodore joined her. When they all reached the table, Montague was the first to talk.

- You know princess, you don't have to bring your court around.

Shooting a dirty look, she introduced her friends to everyone. She was particularly proud of her friends when they barely acknowledge Draco who was drooling all over Annarose. Lunchtime was perfect, her friends, just like she had, fit right in with everyone. They had gotten their timetable, which turned out to be exactly like hers. They had spent the whole week together, laughing. It was probably one of the happiest times she had had since she had come to England. Before the end of the day, Blaise Zabini had tried to get in Annarose's pants but she had dismissed him with the back of her hand; something he was not accustomed to. Her friends, who were also very good at potions, were invited to join her private class. While Annarose accepted, Rosaline preferred spending time in the common room, spending time with her newfound beau, Theodore Nott. Having Annarose in the private potion class would prevent a lot of problem from being alone with her teacher. There was definitely no kissing his perfectly plump red lips, looking at his perfect smile and his beautifully eerie eyes.

Since her winter holiday, the lessons had grown a lot harder just like her Dark Lord had promised. She needed to take potions only to keep her energy up throughout the whole class and more often then not, she barely made it to her bed before collapsing in a deep sleep. Snape would put her friend to work while the two of them dueled. Their eyes had locked a few times and the temptation on both sides had been strong but having a chaperon in the room really made the difference. They both knew that nothing good could come out of this relationship, especially now that she understood why Snape had been so scared to learn who her parents were. If they ever found out that Snape and their little girl had been kissing, he would be killed on the spot.

* * *

The cold winter was finally ending. Ice-skating on the lake was now a dangerous sport unless you did not mind getting grabbed by a tentacle, snow on the ground was melting, birds were starting to sing the beginning of spring and fifth and seventh year students were stressing about their upcoming examinations. Rosemary had already begun studying for her OWLS but was more than confident to pass every single one of them with Outstandings. Her classes with Snape had also taken up most of her time. She did not need to take any more potions before and after her classes since she had built up enough power to withheld the effects of her training.

Rosemary had woken up early that morning. Saturday was one of her special day; a day when she could relax and walk in the forbidden forest. She had grown to love the forest so much that she knew where to hide when she heard footsteps. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Rosemary, Rosaline and Annarose had their special place; a place they had found a waterfall and soft grass to lay on when it was sunny. It was their new sharing rock, like the one they had in Salem. Quickly eating her breakfast in the hope of heading out, Rosemary heard the soft sound of owls flying in. She rarely received any letters and was very surprised to receive an important looking letter.

Dear Rosemary,

You are to come to my office as soon as you have finished your breakfast. Professor Snape

Special class without prior notice had never happened and Rose clearly remembered what happened last time he owled her. She quickly finished her breakfast and practically ran to her teacher's office. As she was about to knock, she heard her teacher call her in. He was pacing in his room. He looked her directly in the eyes; something was wrong with his usually black stoic eyes. Concern could be seen in his eyes. Rose did not dare anything. He broke eye contact and looked at the strange looking rock on his desk. Instantly, her bracelet started to burn. Taking her by surprise, she fell to her knees.

- The Dark Lord has called for you. Taking the stone is the only thing that will calm the pain. You are to take this portkey directly to his castle. He has already prepared another that will bring you back to my office.

- Yes sir, answered Rose.

She swiftly took the rock on his desk. She heard a distant voice telling her to be careful before being completely sucked in.

* * *

She fell on her feet in front of an office she was starting to know to well. The door was opened so Rosemary walked in. It closed just as she entered.

- Come here Branwen, she heard a voice say in the back of the room.

Obeying, Rose walked to the end of the office behind the hundred of bookshelves. A massive mahogany desk with carved serpents as legs and a massive wooden chair stood at the end of the room but no one was there. A window gave directly to a superb view of the ocean. The castle was obviously sitting on a cliff. Waves crashed on the rocks below as the water glistened in the rising sun. Rose could feel a cold breeze behind her and turned around. The Dark Lord was sitting in his chair and looking at her.

- Your parents are the only ones who know exactly where we are. They are my most trusted Death Eaters. You have a lot to learn to achieve their level but this is why I am giving you this very important mission. Succeeding is your only option.

Rosemary was listening eyes and ears to the Dark Lord. A mission for her and so soon after the other?

- I am sure you are aware of the important role Severus is playing in this war as a spy at Hogwarts. His work is thorough when it comes to the teachers and the old fool but I need a spy among the students of Hogwarts. A peer they will trust and to whom they can report back too. I want you to be that spy. You will be my eyes and ears in Hogwarts. If any important piece of information comes to you, you are to report it to me immediately.

- Yes Milord, Thank you Master.

She took the rock from his icy and boney finger. The cold made an electric shock pass through her and just as soon as she had arrived, she was already gone.

* * *

Exiting her teacher's office, it did not take to long for her to find a piece of information about the golden trio. Spying on the group was as simple as catching an annoying fly. She asked one of her followers to follow them around. Apparently, the Gryffindors sheltered their precious information put the Ravenclaws were not as careful. Reporting back to Rosemary, she made sure to find out about the mystery activity they seemed to be part of. The following week, Marietta Edgecomb was sitting outside with her beast friend Cho Chang looking distressed. Her mind was like a book left wide open for Rosemary to read. Sitting nonchalantly on the stone bench in front of them, Rosemary seemed like she was deeply enthralled in her studies but reading Marietta's mind. The poor girl was so distressed, she never felt Rose enter or exit her mind. They had called themselves Dumbledore's Army and apparently she was reluctant to join but her friend had made her.

- What a stupid name, thought Rosemary.

She knew this information was more than pertinent and would need to report back but she needed to know more about the group. Thankfully, the weak link was the easiest way in. Just like every other great Slytherin, Rosemary did what came best to her: black mail. Two days later, Rose had gathered all the information she needed. Digging deep was something fairly easy with parents working at the ministry. She would need to act fat because a meeting of Dumbledore's Army was scheduled for the very next day.

Wednesday afternoon, when Rosemary had finished another perfect potion, she was dismissed early from her class. Wasting no time, she went directly to her favorite teacher (well at least the teacher she could do anything with). Umbridge was sitting at her pink desk, with a pink dress, pink walls and thousand of cat memorabilia around her. This room utterly crept out Rosemary and Merlin knows she had seen things at the Dark Lord's castle.

- Mrs. Umbridge, I am sorry to bother, said Rosemary in her most charming voice. Something disturbing has come to my attention and I think as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, you would be the only suitable person to address the matter.

Rosemary knew that flattery was always the way to get someone on your side. Umbridge sat straighter, stuck her nose out a little and started showing interest in her story.

- I am immensely distressed by the lack of acknowledgement for the great Ministry of England in this school. I heard that Harry Potter has an infamous group to counter your instruction in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He and a handful of students secretly practice dark art spells together.

This information however did not seem to surprise Umbridge. Anger could be seen in her eyes but not as much as Rosemary had thought.

- My dear, responded the teacher. I have known for this awful group the moment it was formed but putting a stop to these atrocities is not easily done with Dumbledore in the way. One cannot do as they wish even with the ministry behind them. This old fool is still head of Hogwarts.

- If I may, I think I may have found information that will particularly interest you.

A glimpse of mad happiness appeared in her eyes.

- I have myself found out that Marietta Edgecombe is part of the secret club. But as it turns out, she would appear to be the weak link, the unwanted and reluctant member. You see, with you making such strict rules and being so in touch with the ministry, she is scarred that her belonging will somehow harm her mother's work.

- And where does her mother work, dear?

- At the ministry of course, smugly responded Rosemary.

Dolores Umbridge let out a piercing and cruel laugh. The information given was exactly what she had needed to break up the group and Rosemary had given it to her on a silver platter.

- Well dear, you have done an excellent job. I think I will be able to take it from here.

- There is one last thing you should know, said Rose. The group is called Dumbledore's Army

Pure fury passed before her eyes but she did not say a word

- Well child, you have done extremely well. 50 point to Slytherin for this very pertinent information. When you have completed your final year, you should come work at the ministry, we need more people like you.

- Thank you so much professor, said Rosemary in a fake flattered voice. One last thing before I go. A meeting is scheduled tomorrow and the group has about 30 students in all.

With that, Rosemary knew that she had succeeded her mission. Now, she only needed to wait for tomorrow's event.

* * *

The evening had gone especially well for the Slytherins. Most of the quidditch team along with Draco's click was recruited by Umbridge to catch the fleeing members of the club. Although Harry Potter and his friends had been caught, the best part of the evening had been the very unsuspected turn of events. Dumbledore had taken the entire blame for the activity the group was leading. Then, the Minister of Magic, himself, had come to school and tried to arrest Dumbledore. Of course the old fool had escaped but still the Slytherin had a jolly old time. No one knew that Rosemary was the one to actually discover the club and Edgecombe had taken the whole blame. Who would not when SNEAK was written in boils across her face.

That night, the Slytherins had a great party. Everyone was in a festive mood especially Draco Malfoy who had once more regained the center of attention being head on the new Inquisitor Squad established by the new head mistress, Dolores Umbridge. The Head Mistress had had asked Rosemary but she had nicely declined the offer. The less attention she had, the better it was for her mission.

She had taken another portkey directly to Voldemort office after Dumbledore had fled the school. Even though very disturbing, she had seen her Lord smile for the first time.

School days had gone well for every Slytherin. The new headmistress, although dreadfully faithful to the ministry, clearly favored them over every house, especially over the rule breaking Gryffindors. The blood-traitor twins had left Hogwarts leaving a giant mess behind. Everyone who had attacked Dumbledore's Army had been jinxed someway and looking at Pansy, Rose was even more happy to have rejected the offer to be on the squad.

Potions had barely started when none other than Dolores Umbridge, new head mistress of Hogwarts, knocked on the door. After a speech about the new rules she had invented once more, she asked to see Rosemary in private.

- Dear one, said Umbridge as soon as Rosemary had closed the door of the potion classroom behind her. Your godparents have had an accident at work. A cursed portkey exploded and they are gravely injured. You are allowed to leave school as needed to see them. Get your things and come up to my office to floo to St-Mungo.

Throughout the conversation, Rose's face had progressively gotten whiter. Her heart had sunk. Her "parents" lost had so recently happened that her real parents' death was out of the question. When Umbridge had left, Rosemary re-entered the class and gathered her things under the gaze of every student, especially of her two best friends. Quietly, she walked up to Snape. She whispered something to him, he briefly nodded and she was off.

Umbridge had transformed completely Dumbledore's office. The next headmaster would need an excellent charm to take of the pink wallpaper she had put up. Even with the gigantic size of the office, it still looked as crammed as her smaller office.

- Where does this woman get all this cat memorabilia and especially in pink! Merlin does she need a good dose of taste, thought Rose momentarily forgetting the reason of her visit.

The teacher quickly explained how floo powered functioned while Rosemary patiently listened, even if she knew how to use it. A fat little witch was sitting in the front desk addressing the visitors about the whereabouts of their loved ones. As soon as Rosemary reached her, she felt relieved, like somehow her parents knew she was here, and that they were alive.

- Samael and Erzebeth Brawnen, said Rosemary.

- Ground floor room 547, dismissed the witch.

Rosemary walked through the multiple corridors that lead her directly to her parents' room. Even at St-Mungo's, they were treated like aristocrats. Their room was gigantic compared to the many patients Rose had passed on her way. Her dad was sitting in bed. His face was unrecognizable due to the swelling. A healer was present at his side. Her mother was lying on the bed beside him completely bandaged from her shoulders down. Fortunately, her face was intact.

- You must be Rosemary, Samael and Erzebeth's goddaughter. Your godparents are really lucky explained the healer. The portkey had many curses but they managed to miss most of them. They have great reflexes. Right now, a Swell Spell has touched Samael but this one seems to be changed. Even with our best antidote, it does not seem to go down. We will need to see if time changes something. Once the swelling has gone, we will be able to give him a potion to erase his scars. On the other hand, you godmother was burned all over her body. Even with the best potion, she might not be scar free.

- Thank you healer, simply replied Rosemary.

Rose stayed the whole evening and the whole night with her parents but the next morning, she had to get some sleep. She decided to leave right after the healers did their morning check-up. Her parents were not getting better, they were getting worse. She flooed back to Hogwarts holding back her tears as much as she could.

- Dark Arts! She thought as she exited the Head Mistresses office. Someone wanted them dead or unable to speak. She needed to find a counter-spell.

Realizing what she needed to do, she ran through the castle to the dungeons. Knocking on Snape's office, she entered without being let in. Rosemary bumped right into her teacher who was about to open the door. Hitting his chest, Rosemary burst into a fit of crying. Gently, Snape wrapped his arms around her and waited until she calmed herself. Once he knew she had calmed down, he motioned for her to sit down in front of him.

- I need your help Severus, she pleaded. My parents have been hit by dark curses and none of the healers at St-Mungo know how to cure them. They're getting worse and worse.

Just as she was about to cry once more, he laid one of his hands on her knee.

- I'll help you, was all Rosemary needed to hear.

They planned what do to next and both of them left by floo powder from his office. After finding nothing in the library in England, she had taken a portkey that lead directly to the Dark Lord's Manor. When she entered the library, Nagini was rolled on the floor, sleeping. Rosemary tried to make as less noise as possible but when she reached for the book; the floor creaked and woke the snake, who attacked. Rosemary just had time to jump to the side before Nagini could bite her.

- Ohh it's only you, said Nagini.

- Only me! Stated Rose.

- Are you trying to shove more things inside that little brain?

- My parents need a counter-spell and you realize that snakes have a much smaller brain than wizards?

- Point taken!

Finding a counter-potion for both her parents had taken her all day but finally, she sent an owl to Snape telling her that she had found it. Ordering her to stay put, he came to join her and together they went down to his private potion lair in the Dark Lord's manor.

Brewing a dark potion was a lot more complicated than anything she had ever tried and was glad Severus was here with her helping. Even though Rose wanted to talk about what had happened between them, this was not the time or the place; they needed to stay concentrated on the potion for her parents sake.

Suddenly, the door boomed open. Last time it had happened, the result had not been very good for Rosemary. She quickly knelt down to her Lord along with her potion master.

-What are you doing here? Bellowed Voldemort.

- I'm sorry milord I thought I had the right to be here.

- Yes you do. Why are you here?

- I'm sorry my Lord, my parents are sick and healers cannot find a counter-potion.

This was enough for him. He did not ask any more information. Rose didn't know exactly what it was but something in him did not look as his usual self. Fury was easily readable by his features.

- Severus, where is my potion? He demanded.

- I have not yet discovered how to do it my lord.

- Crucio

She heart broke a little seeing her teacher arch his back because of the pain.

- You should have discovered it by now! Crucio.

Her teacher was now kneeling on the floor before Rosemary.

- I am sorry my lord, but I could help with the potion.

- Crucio! Don't be impudent girl. You are in no way capable of making a youth potion.

- But…

- Sectumsempra! When will you learn, you stupid girl, to stop talking when I order you.

Rose could feel her skin being slashed everywhere. Pain reverberated through her body. A non-verbal spell had caused her to loose her voice so no sound would escape when she screamed. After what seemed like minutes of endearing pain, the spell was lifted. Her clothes and skin that had been lashed quickly repaired but the pain was still present. This had caused Rosemary to stay quiet and kneeling beside the now standing Snape. She did not want to be the receiver of that spell once again.

- If I may my Lord, Rosemary has as great knowledge in potions as I. Throughout our special classes, she has become a brilliant potion master. She was the one who helped me cure young Malfoy from his illness.

Rosemary could not believe her ears. Her teacher was taking her defense in front of the Dark Lord. She knew he probably had more leverage than she had in convincing the Lord to let her brew the potion but his talking would surely get him in even more trouble. She looked at the Dark Lord who seemed to be thinking.

- If you say so than Severus. You are to start on the potion right after this concoction. I am tired of waiting.

Once the Dark Lord was gone, Rosemary thanked Snape, which responded with a smile. Once they were done with their potions, Rosemary left to administer it to both of her parents while Snape returned to school. Instantly her mother's mark around her neck seemed to disappear a little. She was still unconscious but the potion needed at least two weeks hours to fully work. On the other hand, once the potion was administered to her father, his swelling was all gone. Laughing and hugging them both, she went back to the task she needed to complete. Many of Snape's tries were great but every time something was missing. There were so many ingredients to choose from, Rosemary had to make her neurons burn. Finally, she remembered a book she had read so many years ago. Morgan La Fay, one of his ancestors, had written it. She had once come very close to finding the perfect elixir but had perished just before finishing it. Her formulas would surely be a good start. Quickly, Rose apparated to her home in London. She found the book and was headed back to the manor. After another sleepless night, she was sure she had made the perfect potion. She had been precise and very specific about the amount of each ingredients put in the potion. Rose ran up to the study were she knew she would find her Lord. Indeed, he was up looking for a book when she burst through the door.

- I am very sorry my Lord but I have just finished your potion. She said while kneeling.

- In so little time?

Rosemary explained every detail of her potion making and her reasoning for every ingredient.

- Your reasoning is quite fascinating. Where is that potion?

- Down in the potion room. With the formula, many can be made if needed.

Satisfied with her explanation, he dismissed her.

The next weekend, Rosemary was jumping with joy. Even though the Healers had never found what her father had had, they had no choice to release him from the hospital. His health was better than before he had been hit by the curse. Her mother was also getting better. Her burn marks were scarring a lot faster then the healers had hoped and so far she had no permanent damage on her skin.

Having eaten her breakfast, Rosemary practically ran to the headmistress office and quickly flooed to St Mungo's to get her father. Upon entering their home, a house elf popped in front of them with a letter and a box handing it to her father.

Branwen Family,

You are cordially invited to Nott Manor for a pure blood ball on May 12th. Please dress accordingly, as our Dark Lord will also be present.

Nott Sr.

Rose was shocked. She was invited to a ball, a Death Eaters ball this weekend! Her father would also be going with her. As she handed him the letter to read, she grabbed her wand to open the box. Inside lay a beautiful dark green dress.

- Someone in the Nott family must like you very much to send you such a beautiful dress, said her father probably thinking about Theodore.

- Theo is officially with Annarose now dad, she smiled. I don't know from whom this came from.

- Well you can't discard anyone in Slytherin seeing the color of that dress, he laughed.

* * *

Don't forget to review =) I would love to know what you think about the story so far


	9. Chapter 9 - Blown Away

Chapter 9 – Blown Away

Bon matin mes amours! It has been a long time but my exams are over! Finally! Still not in my summer holiday but it's good enough! This is the last prewritten chapter that I had therefore I will need to get back on the wagon and write daily. There are still a couple of characters for whom the faith is still undecided so if you want to make suggestions, you are more then welcome! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

Blown Away - Carrie Underwood

* * *

_If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?_ - William Shakespeare

* * *

_Disclaimer__:_ I do not own the lyrics, the tittle, the quote or Harry Potter

* * *

The ball was set the next day and as soon as the sun started shinning, Rosemary was up getting prepared. Bath, nails, hair, perfume, nothing was left to faith. It was no wonder that she was ready to slip on her dress an hour before the reception. Her hair, which had been curled to look exactly like her mothers, was flowing down her back. Her dress, a mermaid style dress, was snug to her body all the way to her mid thigh where the dress elegantly flowed out over rows of black tulle. Part of her waist and the opening at the bottom of her dress was accessorized with black diamonds and emeralds the same color as her eyes. She had gone through her mother's jewelry box and had found the perfect earrings to go with the dress. Her hair to the side, she was looking at herself in the mirror, especially at her beautiful emerald bracelet she had received from her Lord. In the light, it glistened like fire. Someone was behind her; she could feel it. Someone was breathing down her back.

- It is beautiful isn't it, said a soft but powerful voice, a voice she recognized.

- Yes my lord, she said trying to bend before him.

Halfway to the floor, Rosemary realized that the man in front of her was no Lord Voldemort. She saw the face of a boy. His black hair was perfectly combed back. His eyes were piercing and black. His face was very cunning and handsome. He looked slightly older than Rosemary, maybe 18 or 19. She didn't know what to say. The boy had the same voice as her Lord.

- Aren't you going to kneel to your Lord?

Rose quickly fell on her knees. It was truly him. She could hear it from the attitude in his commanding voice. He hadn't lost his sternness and his power, just his horrible face. She felt a soft hand grab her under her chin to lift her head up. His face was gorgeous, pale and slightly stunned.

- You are even more beautiful than your mother, he whispered.

Rose had taken of her charm necklace and forgot to put it back on but his comment made her blush a deep crimson red.

- To show what you have achieved and to celebrate my new look, he said in a clearer voice, I want you to accompany me at the ball tonight.

- I, my Lord?

- Yes, you. This will be a great reward and honor for what you have achieved.

- Thank you my lord, said Rosemary who was at a complete lost for words.

Helping her with the final touch, her charm necklace, his cold finger brushed against her soft neck as she lifted her hair. They both exited her room and headed toward the main hall of the house where Rosemary and her father were to apparate to Nott's manor. Her father, who was coming out of his study stopped dead in his track when he looked at her.

- You look stunning; you are the exact reflection of your mother.

When he turned to look at the man standing beside Rosemary, his face bleached for a second before he dropped to the floor on his knees.

- My Lord, he said.

- Very good Samael, you still remember your schoolboy days.

- Of course my Lord, he said.

Rosemary's father had gone to school a long time ago with the Dark Lord. He was one of the very first Death Eaters.

- Stand up, Branwen, he commanded. I will be going to the ball with your daughter. Since her admission in my inner circle, she has done nothing but make your name shine.

Rosemary had heard that when the Dark Lord attended a ball, which was very rarely, he chose his most trustful Death Eater as his partner. Erzebeth, her dear mother, had gone with him more times than could be counted. Sparkles, that only Rosemary could discern, appeared in her father's eyes. Even without saying anything, she knew that at this moment, her father was more than proud of her.

- Thank you My Lord, they both said together.

Rosemary's father left first. Voldemort was always the last to arrive. He made a grand entrance and this made Rosemary very nervous, hundreds of people looking at her, at them.

Voldemort held out his arm. Even through his dress robe, she could feel the cold from his toned arm emanate. This caused shivers to go down her spin. Together, they apparated in front of large wooden doors Rosemary had never seen. They were in Nott's manor. Taking a deep breath, the large oak doors began to open. Still holding his arm, she followed his lead inside the big ballroom. As everyone took a couple of minutes to take in the new look of their Dark Lord, the whole crowd, including Rosemary dropped to her knees.

- Rise, said the Lord after a couple of seconds. Many have forgotten their manners, he continued. I ask instantaneous kneeling when you are before me…but tonight, I am in a redemptive mood. You are not to forget my new face because I will not be twice redeeming.

People started whispering about his new looks. How handsome he looked, she heard someone say, just like his old self. The whispering finally changed to Rosemary. Why was she the one next to the Dark Lord? Eyes were now on her.

- Tonight, said Voldemort, is a night for festivity. The Dementors have agreed to join our rank, Dumbledore is no longer protecting his precious Hogwarts and Harry Potter, as he has gone into hiding and I have regained my appearance. These deeds were orchestrated by no other than your new fellow Death Eater: Rosemary Branwen.

Whispers started furiously across the room once more.

- Among us, you have nothing to hide, he whispered to her.

She could feel her necklace being unlashed and taken off.

- Only daughter of Samael and Erzebeth Branwen.

Rosemary felt herself morph back to her real self. The whispers around the room were replaced by gasps. When people looked at her father for his confirmation, he simply nodded. While everyone was still dazed, Lord Voldemort took and step and Rosemary quickly followed suit. He stopped in the middle of the room under an elegant chandler. Facing her, he bent down to whisper in her ear.

- I hope you know how to dance.

Rose did a fine nod. She had been raised with etiquette and her parents had insisted that she attend a finishing school when she was in Salem. The music starting, they both joined their hand. His hand was cold but surprisingly soft to the touch causing pleasurable shivers to run down Rose's back. He must have felt it because Rose thought she saw a sly smile appear and quickly die. Her partner had the very precise movements of a professional dancer. Even if she hadn't known the dance, following his lead would have been a breeze. He mesmerized her. He made her twirl making her long brown hair fly in the air. Suddenly, Rosemary's eyes seemed to come back to life. She was aware of the hundreds of eyes gazing at them in awe. This made her a little uneasy but it quickly dissolved when she crossed her partner's eyes. They were no longer a terrifying red but a deep, deep black. She had not yet registered that the music had stopped and they had stopped dancing. Her hand left his leaving her feeling strangely empty, her body curtsied and her head bent before her master without her having anything to do with it. When her head rose, her Lord was still in front of her but music had once again started and many followers where beginning to dance. His eyes were masked once again but Rose could discern a hint of…amusement?

- You may roam around the room as you wish. You will be called back to my side only when we eat, at which time you will be seated to my right.

- Yes, my Lord, simply said Rosemary.

Without any further information, he turned around and headed for his throne. Her father was standing beside her. He took both of her hands and looked directly in her eyes as they started dancing.

- Rosemary, my dear daughter, your mother would have been so proud to see you tonight. You were the spitting image of her the first night she had the chance to dance with our lord, a honor that has now been passed to you. He said smiling but it quickly faded away. I should warn you though, Bellatrix will want your place at any cost. She has been jealous of your mother for years but never dared try anything. I am afraid she will not be this sensible when it comes to you. She has not yet arrived but you should keep an eye on her, she is nothing but trouble.

- I promise I will father.

The dance soon ended and her father had turned away and was quickly lost in the crowd.

- Rosemary Branwen! How dare you not to share your history with me! I though we were your friends, said a voice Rose happily recognized as Theo.

Turning around, she not only saw her friend but also a blushing girl who was closely following him. Rosaline was dressed in a pure silk dress hugging her to perfection. Behind the couple was Annarose smiling followed by Zabini.

- What? She cried when Rose looked at her with wide eyes. I couldn't leave all the fun to you two! I needed a date. I am definitely not the star of the show though, she said laughing. Rosemary you look just like your mother!

- And you look as beautiful and graceful as she, said a woman behind her. Next to her was a man Rose instantly recognized as being Draco's father. The women who had spoken had a long blond hair, a slim body and face, vivid blue eyes and pale skin.

- We are the Malfoy's, simply stated the man. He took her hand and kissed it while Mrs Malfoy bowed which Rosemary courteously responded too.

- Severus told us that you help him to save our son. We are very grateful.

After another quick bow, the Malfoy's were on their way. Theo's eyes were round with what he had just heard. Not only had she known that Malfoy was sick but she had helped him.

- What, we all have secrets, responded Rosemary with a sly smile.

Her friends suddenly bowed down in front of her. Rose turned and was face to face with the Dark Lord. Instantly her knees flinched as she followed her friends only, something was keeping her from bowing down as low as them. He extended her arm as she bid her friends goodbye with a small sign and followed him to a place she had never seen before. An arch had appeared on the east wall and led directly to a dining room that was decorated in Slytherin colors. Green and silver candles were floating on chandeliers that looked like snakes had coiled together to form a piece of art. Voldemort led her to the end of the table. Everyone was already standing in front of their chairs and only one to his right was left for her. Her father was seated in front of her. When she crossed his eyes he sent her a quick smile and returned to his glacial mask moment later. The Malfoys were standing beside him. When Rose turned to her right, the women with wild hair she had rescued from Azkaban was standing next to her with big wild eyes.

- Erezebeth?

She whispered loudly enough for her to hear. For a second, her eyes lost their disturbance and looked frightened. The effect passed and her eyes became furious. Before anything could happen, Lord Voldemort sat down and everyone promptly followed. Food apparated in front of them and soft clatters of porcelain and chatters were heard.

- Rosemary, this is Bellatrix Lestrange. She was one of the people who were delivered from Azkaban when you went on your first mission. Bellatrix, said Malfoy Sr. this is Rosemary Branwen, Samael and Erzebeth daughter. She is the one who helped Severus cure Draco.

The women only did a small nod to greet Rose. Her eyes were on fire. Rose knew Bellatrix did not particularly like her but what could she do about it, she was certainly not going to be nice to her. If the woman wanted to be a troll, then she'd let her be one. She wasn't going to get herself bullied by a witch old enough to be her great grandmother!

- When does your school year end, said Voldemort in his slithering voice.

This question took her by surprise. The Dark Lord hadn't spoken many words since the beginning of the soirée and was now giving her his full attention, which was making her feel self-conscious. She blushed a little under his stare but a jolt of pain in her hand brought her back to reality. Her head snapped to the cause of the problem. A knife now pierced her hand that had previously lain on the table. Blood was running down both sides like small water fountains. Her head snapped to the demented women next to her. She had a triumphant smile pasted on her horrid face. The sight sent Rosemary's anger higher than boiling point. Before anyone had time to grasp their wand, Bellatrix was flying up in the air. Her body and head hit the ceiling with a sickening thump. Roaring in agony, the woman was contorted in awful ways. Hives and burn marks were appearing on her body, her eyes were livid with terror and she was madly shaking. A hand was on Rose's shoulder.

- Calm yourself. You'll drain yourself of your energy.

As suddenly as it had started, Bellatrix fell to the ground. She was weak, unable to stand. Two men came and picked her up while all the guest were wide-eyed. Her head seamed to weigh a thousand pound, bobbing around as they transported her, still limp as a paper doll, in front of the Dark Lord.

- Bring her to a cell. Lock her in. She will receive her punishment later.

Snape, whom Rosemary had recognized in the crowd was sitting next to Bellatrix and quickly looked at the extent of her injury. On the order of the Dark Lord, he was to transport her to the healing room and help her with any medication she might need to cure her hand. Even if a knife had entered her hand, Bellatrix was sure to have put something more dangerous on it to injure her even more.

He gently laid her on a hospital bed in the room. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead and Snape sweetly brushed her hair out of her eyes, sweping it sideways, his fingers softly running down her jaw bone. Sparks flew in Rosemary's lower back.

- You know, people are going to respect you now, said Snape. With the fit and the powerful magic you threw in there it is no wonder our Master wanted you in his ranks.

Rose blushed due to the comment. Had he complimented her yet again? Her hand was beginning to hurt more now and turning blue. Bellatrix could have found another poison than this one to rub on the knife. Rose knew many who could be effective but this one seemed different. She gulped two nasty potions, one for the cure, one for healing. The knife was still rooted in her hand.

- This is going to hurt, he said as he pulled out the knife.

Her scream was piercing.

- You should lay down just a bit to make sure the potion was adequate. The non-verbal magic you used was very powerful; you should be lying down until your energy rejuvenates.

- I feel just fine. There is no need really for me to stay here.

Her hand did not hurt anymore and should have been completely cured but was starting to be red and puffy, a thing she had not seen until now.

- It is growing Severus, do something she ordered.

- Impossible, he said. You had the highest dose of antidote.

- I am not lying, she screamed.

He looked at her hand and terror appeared in his eyes.

- What? Do not tell me that the all mighty potion master does not know the antidote to whatever poison she used, responded angrily Rosemary. She was beginning to be terrorized and took it out on him.

- It is going up my arm, she screamed in agony. It is spreading. Don't leave me you troll brain!

Snape was halfway through the door when she met his eyes. Fury crossed them for a second but concern quickly took over. Rosemary knew that if he was getting help, the poison was not something he had already seen. After what seemed like an eternity, Rosemary finally passed out on the floor of the potion room. Alone.

* * *

Someone had picked her up. There was a commotion around her but she was sure she had felt strong arms lay her on a bed. Someone had called her name, someone else had cursed. Her mind was still reeling. Her eyes were closed shut with the swelling. There was no air in her lung and she had no strength left to raise her chest. A warm, hot, no, a burning sensation woke her once again. Her body was burning, tearing. She could not scream, she could not move. Her eyes still closed shut, she let out a single tear run down her swollen face. A cold and gentle hand wiped it as something was forcefully going down her throat.

Startled, Rosemary awoke from her nightmare. She could see. Her eyes were not swollen. Her body felt fine and even though her breathing was labored, stinging cold air was coming in and out of her lungs. Something beside her stirred causing her to re-open her eyes. She wasn't in her bed. She was no longer wearing her beautiful green dress but a silk robe. Her necklace was once more around her neck. The bed cover lay over her deathly white body. Only her arms, which were resting on each side of her, were out of the spread. Something or rather someone was holding her hand. The person was sleeping his head resting on her hand, his dark hair neatly falling over his features. Feeling her move made him raise his head. She met his dark eyes. Relief was written across his face. She tried to speak but nothing came out. He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek with his hand reading her face. Their eyes meet once again and their lips crashed together. Rosemary, who was already out of breath, had a mental battle with her brain. She needed air but she did not want to let him go. His lips were so sweet and silky. Finally, it was he who let go. Looking at her one last time, he stood up and exited the room.

* * *

Rosemary had gotten back to Hogwarts on time Monday. With a free period, she went back to bed to sleep a little more. With various potions given from Severus, her energy was back and there was nothing that could presume Rosemary's face had doubled in size only 24 hours before and had a near death experience.

Her courses were now mainly focused on the upcoming O.W.L.S, which did nothing for students who had trouble managing stress. As usual, Slytherins were calm and overly confident but the other houses buzzed with students studying day and night. Rose already knew everything there was to know but what she really needed to do was to forget about the ball. The kissing had turned her upside down once more. It occupied her thoughts so much she forgot an ingredient in a simple potion, making it a murky brown instead of a lavender color. Fortunately, the teacher did not take notice and she redid her potion.

June had finally arrived and Rosemary had succeeded in forgetting what had happened. At least for the next two weeks, she would be studying and revising everything she had learned. As she was about to set out to her favorite part of the Forbidden forest with her friends, an owl flew before her and raised his left leg signaling the message. The message was from professor Snape. Since the Ball in mid-April, they had stopped their special class because Rose needed to concentrate on her tests.

She knocked once and twice before she heard someone tell her to come in. She was not summoned in his office, his classroom or his potion lab; she was entering Severus Snape private apartment. The room, which she entered, was his living room. A great roaring fire lit up the room and made the dark decoration and multiple books dance.

- This letter has come for you, he said in a somber tone.

They had not talked since that night and they were both afraid to meet each other's eyes,

- You are to read it and destroy it immediately, continued Severus. It must not leave this room; you are to burn it in this fire.

_Rosemary Branwen, you will be taking part of the next mission for the Dark Lord in the Department of Mysteries. Another letter will come for you later._

After reading the two lines, she tossed the paper in the fire, watched it burned, bowed to her teacher and exited the room.

* * *

What is your future? What is the formula of a levitating charm? How do you look after a fanged geranium? What can 13 do for you? A patronus, no a polyjuice potion, no Jupiter's moon. Rosemary woke up with a start Thursday morning. Her examinations were almost over. History of Magic was her last exam and she would finally be over for the summer. The mood in the common room was much more relaxed. Last minute 5th year students were frantically trying to compress as much information possible in their brains. With a good breakfast, Rose was more than ready to write her final dissertation about wand legislation and Goblin riots.

By Thursday night, she was ready to head home. Rose was authorized by her favorite teacher and head of school to go home early to relax because such brilliant students deserved special treatment.

Apparating at her gated house was finally what lifted all her exams stress from her shoulder. She felt even better than when she had put that final dot at the end of her last OWL exam. She quickly went up to her room to relieve herself from all her stuff she had been caring. She could smell the house elves cooking her favorite meal, a tradition her parents had kept for as long as Rosemary could remember. She heard shuffling in her father's office, so with a swift knock, Rose went in. Her father, a glass of fire whiskey in hand was looking perplexedly at the piles of papers on his desk. Clearing her throat made his head shot up.

- Rosy? I thought you were supposed only to arrive this evening. You are home early; I was supposed to surprise you and come get you.

- It is evening father.

- Oh I am sorry dear. I never could keep time. Your mother is traveling for the Ministry again, she is the one that keeps time, he chuckled.

- How's work, she ask, after seeing the multitude of paper on his desk.

- You know the ministry dear. If I don't go to work, work comes to you.

- Well I will let you work then. Supper will probably be served soon; I can smell it even up here.

- Pepper seaweed, the usual, he said with a knowing look. Before eating the whole cauldron, a letter came for you this morning; you should read it. It's on your bedside table.

Going back to her room, Rosemary saw a fancy envelope she had not noticed before. The paper inside was green with silver lining.

_Rosemary,_

_You have been summoned to participate in your first official mission. Planning: tonight at midnight._

_Lucius Malfoy_

So much for a vacation, she thought with a smile. Even if she was indeed tired from her school year and had planned to rejuvenate her energy by sleeping at least two days straight, this mission made her more than happy.

Since most missions where kept from other Death Eaters, Rosemary decided that telling her father was probably a bad idea plus he had so many other things to deal with, and worrying him would not be good for his health.

Rosemary arrived in the middle of Malfoy's manor gigantic fireplace. A house elf was already there to guide her. Rosemary entered the room, which was half full with Death Eaters. People bowed to her and Lucius graciously planted a kiss on her hand. She was now part of them, not only a Death Eater appointed by their master but their equal. Lucius was about to commence the meeting when the doors suddenly opened and in came walking the person Rose hoped never to see again, Bellatrix Lestrange. Her sick face looked around the room until she crossed Rosemary's eyes. Fire was burning at the pit of Rosemary's stomach. It took every once of self-control not to impale this maniac witch. Even her cold glare could not freeze the vengeful sensation she was feeling.

- Welcome Bellatrix. Sit, coldly commanded Malfoy Sr.. Death Eaters, we are now reunited for our next glorious mission; steal Harry Potter's prophecy.

A couple of gasps were heard and one brave man spoke up.

- Going inside the ministry is one thing but we cannot steal a prophecy made for someone else; we can only pick our own.

- Crucio, screamed Malfoy. Do you think the Lord doesn't already know about this? This is the reason why we have to get inside the ministry and lure Harry Potter in to take it and then steal it.

More gasps and whispering were heard in the room.

- If you believe in this cause, you should not be scared; you should be exited to be part of this glorious mission that will make history. Entering and stealing from inside the Ministry while using none other than Harry Potter as a pawn is brilliant, said Rosemary. I have broken in the Ministry so many times to visit my parents, I can show you a way to enter the Department of Mystery without alerting anyone else.

- How can a puny 16 years old now anything about the Ministry of Magic? You will send us to our deaths you foolish girl, spit out Bellatrix

A scream was heard and Bellatrix was nailed to the wall with Rosemary's wand on her throat, fire in her eyes.

- Because Bella, she said in a slow dangerous voice, if I wanted to kill you, I would not send you to your death, I would do it right now!

This somehow calmed everyone else. Rose turned around and walked back to her seat letting Bellatrix fall to the floor. Shooting her a nasty look, she stood up but did not say another word as she sat down. The rest of the meeting was used to plan the whole mission. In the end, every Death Eater present would get to go on the mission except for Rosemary. Her magic would be traced because she still was not of age. The meeting adjourned, everyone left. Instead of going directly back home, Rosemary decided to take a walk in the woods behind Malfoy Manor. When she and Draco had gotten along, he told her how much magic it withheld and that is exactly what Rose needed after her attack with Bellatrix. Even if her special classes had helped her master the Dark Arts, it still drained her. Plus, Bellatrix Lestrange did have a lot of magic in her, demented and uncontrollable magic, but strong magic nonetheless. The moon was shinning brightly above her head and the air was fresh and crisp. Rosemary removed her sandals and entered the thick forest. Her eyes had to adjust to the newfound darkness. The trees had dark barks with dark, green moss climbing everywhere. Their leaves were so big that not even a small glitter of the moon passed through. Walking freely and feeling the cold soil under her feet made her feel even more powerful, like she was connected with the earth.

- Get away from my nest, hissed something. Swift movements by her left foot made her jump just in time before a snake bit her ankle.

- Hey, she hissed back. I'm sorry I did not know I was stepping on your home; it's so dark here.

A dark little snake with brilliant black orbs looked directly at her.

- No problem, it's not like I am ever going to lay any eggs. I don't even have a mate or any other snake of my species here, as a matter of fact.

- How come? Simply asked Rose.

- These stupid muggles thought it would be funny to bring me here from Australia to scare one of their friends. After the joke, they threw me in this forest.

- Poor thing, she said stretching her hand so the snake could slither closer. An inland taipan? But you're so small.

- Only way they could smuggle me here was when I was still an egg.

Rosemary truly felt sorry for the snake, she new what it was like to be thrown into a whole new world. At least she still had her family.

- This is so touching, a sarcastic masculine voice said behind them making the snake coil and Rosemary jump.

The sound was a voice she would always remember but had not expected on hearing this late and especially not in this forest.

- My Lord, Rosemary said as she bent on one knee.

- I can bite him, suggested the snake.

- No need for that little one. Stand, he ordered her. Lucius said the reunion went quite well even better after Bella's outburst. He told me you were of precious help but refused to go to the Ministry. Is that right?

- That is correct my Lord, I am still underage and performing magic outside of school would simply alert the authorities.

Retaliation was bound to hurt. If the Dark Lord had assigned her for this mission, she knew that refusing would be an affront.

- You are quite wrong dear, calmly said Voldemort. Have you no faith in your Lord? After planning everything, you will still participate in the mission. Only you won't be affected by the Trace because you will not be in your own body.

A quizzical expression appeared on Rosemary so he continued.

- Part of your soul and mind will be put in Bellatrix mind while the other half will remain with me in my study. You will be able to tell me exactly what is happening without the fear of getting caught. Even with powerful magic, you will not be able to control your host completely but you will be able to overpower her in some cases. Are you willing, Rosemary Branwen, to sacrifice your soul for power?

Brilliant, simply brilliant, Rosemary had never heard of such of a Dark spell and knew it was going to hurt probably even more than her Dark Lords punishments but it would hurt even more for Bellatrix and being able to see the look on Potter's face when he would understand he was the one helping the Death Eaters getting the orb would be priceless.

- Yes my lord, she said bending once again before him.

- Great, now it is time to sleep.

Before she knew it, Rosemary was back in her room, in her bed, dressed in her nightshirt with a new vivarium holding her new pet snake.

- Good night Emris, sleepily said Rose as she turned her back to the snake, snuggling under her blankets.

* * *

Electricity was in the air. In only a few hours, a heard of fourteen Death Eaters would be going through the well-guarded Ministry of Magic to retrieve Potter's prophecy with his help. The Dark Lord himself had told them that the golden boy was already going to be on the scene when they would get there. He had personally made sure of it. Rosemary heart was beating very hard. Missions never got easier especially when it was one that involved very important objects. The Dark Lord had summoned her early for their plan. The castle was eerily calm. Rosemary sandals clattered through the hall. Even though she would be in the Hall of Prophecies with the others, she would not be in her own body therefore she had no need to wear her dark robe and mask. The day had been especially dry and hot so she had worn a strapless knee-length summer dress and sandals with a low bun to keep her hair from her face.

Faced with a thick wood door Rose was getting to know so well, she raised her hand to knock but before her hand had time to collide with the surface, it opened letting her foolishly knock in thin air. She entered the library and directed herself to the end of the room. As always, Nagini was curled in front of the inert fireplace. Emeris, which was curled around Rose's left arm hissed at the sight of another snake. Nagini was thirty times bigger but one day Emeris would grow and until then, they could still keep each other's company. The Dark Lord was not in his usual seat so Rose took the time to bend down and introduce the two snakes telling Emeris to behave and Nagini to be nice.

- It's time, follow me, said a male voice behind her. Snape.

Silently, they both went down to the dungeon, no words was spoken, no furtive glances, nothing. Snape opened a cell door and motioned her to get in. Rose had no intention of being locked up but knew better than to ask unanswerable questions. The room was dark, hot and sticky. Rose took out her wand and lit the room up. The room was the same place she had been imprisoned only six month prior. The rotting mattress was still the only thing in the cell but this time someone was lying on it. With the newly lit cell, the man's head snapped to look at Rosemary. His eyes were dancing with insanity and glowed yellow. His sneer told her that even if he had a human appearance he probably had another. He looked at her scanning her up and down looking longingly at her legs. With one pounce, he jumped up and tried to bite one of her leg. A speedy non-verbal spell made him halt in mid air with his mouth open. When she finally let him go, his jaw closed with a powerful snap and fell to the floor dazed.

- Avada Kedavra

Fighting a werewolf was not part of her plan tonight but she had to take the chance and break the fight to her advantage as soon as possible to keep her energy. The man lay limply on the ground at her feet. The door opened and in came Bellatrix, who seemed happy with her Lord until she saw Rose.

- I see that our sacrifice is already done, happily said Voldemort. On with the spells then.

Rose did not know if he did not trust her, if he thought she was to young to correctly do the spell or if he judged the level of difficulty to high but the Dark Lord was taking over her body. She knew better than to fight him and let him have complete control over her actions. She heard herself say spells she had never learned in language she had never heard. Her eyes and wand were fixed on Bellatrix. Green and blue lights flashed around the room. Screams were heard. She saw Bellatrix curled in a ball on the floor screaming like a fury. Another scream, a higher pitch scream could be heard but she did not know where it came from until she realized it was her own. Something inside her was ripping in half, her soul. A bright, blinding flash happened and everything was over; Voldemort was no longer controlling her. This left her dazed and confused. Just before she could fall on the floor, the Dark Lord caught her. The feeling was strange. She felt half empty, like something inside was missing but when she concentrated on the lost part, she found a reflection of herself in his arms. No not a reflection, she saw herself through Bellatrix's eyes. The spell had worked better than she had thought.

- You look so surprised it worked, the voice of her lord said inside her head.

- I would never doubt your powerful magic, my Lord, but it feels so strange to see myself through someone else's eyes.

- Bellatrix does not understand what just happened. She has not been informed that you have infiltrated her body and it is to remain this way until I tell you so. If she was to know half of your soul is in her, she could put the whole mission in peril trying to seek revenge. Your own body cannot be controlled as long as you look through her eyes but I will be able to read your mind and see what you are looking at. This way, I will have a direct look on the mission.

- Yes, my Lord.

Letting her go, she steadied herself. A hazed Bellatrix went back to the entrance hall and seemed to continue as if the last fifteen minutes had never happened. When Rose crossed her in the reunion room before everyone went off, she seemed to hate her just as much as usual. The time had come and the Death Eaters disappeared to their mission. Rosemary stayed behind and went back to the Dark Lord's library. As she crossed Emeris and Nagini, they both looked happy hissing together. Sitting at his desk, he motioned her to sit in the chair in front of him. She concentrated on her missing half and she soon found herself in the hall of prophecy. She could feel the Dark Lord's presence in her mind and knew he could see everything she was seeing.

* * *

The mission was going smoothly until Bellatrix decided to steal the spotlight from Malfoy. Rosemary knew Potter was trying to stall them. He knew something that they did not. She could feel Voldemort presence beside her growing furious at their inaction. They were already supposed to have stolen the prophecy from Potter's hand and have reappeared in the castle. Instead, seconds later, rows of prophecies were being crashed on the floor and Death Eaters being stunned. The six children including Harry Potter had run off to different rooms. By the time they were gone, the Dark Lords aura was full of fury.

- Branwen, get there right now. Clear this mess!

She didn't have to be told twice. Instantly, she took control of Bellatrix's body. All the Death Eaters were running after the six students. Rose only had time to grab forcefully Malfoy's arm.

- Malfoy, she said in her own voice. The Dark Lord is watching and is not pleased with the way this mission is going. Fix it.

Every ounce of blood drained from his face. He had recognized her voice in his sister in law. He knew the mission had gone sour and needed to do everything in his power to restore it. Along with the others, Rosemary followed Harry. She had a much better understanding of the Department of Mysteries and knew they were bound to all end up in the dead end, the Death Chamber. The brats were surrounded, the prophecy was finally going to be theirs but she saw someone that chilled her to the bone. It hit her harder than a stunning spell or a full-body bind curse. She could not move, could not speak, she was rooted in place; Sirius Black, the man who had killed her godparents.

Electricity rumbled through her as she felt a hand on her lap but not Bellatrix's lap, her own lap in Voldemort's library.

- Do it, kill him, sweetly said his voice in her ear.

This is all it took her. Using her magic, she duelled with a weird coloured hair women until finally he came before her. Since they where in the Death Chamber, an Avada Kedavra was out of the question unless she wanted to kill everyone with the explosion. A simple spell to push him through the veil of darkness was all it was going to take. He laughed while duelling her mentioning things she did not understand. Luring him closer and closer, she finally took all the power she had left and pushed him through the veil.

Blood rushing to her brain, her vision closed in on her and she could see nothing but black. Rosemary did not even have the chance to see the look on Harry's face when she killed his godfather. The lack of energy had thrown her right back to her body. The motion was so sudden and her energy so low that the minute she saw the dark lit room, she fell from her chair to the floor.

In a swift movement, the Dark Lord picked her up and sat her on his own chair. He then transformed himself back to his snake like appearance looking deadly and disappeared in mid-air. Rose lifted her head and saw that a potion was waiting for her to take on the desk. Nose blocked, she drank the nasty potion in one gulp. Instantly, she felt that much better. She was still weak and barely able to move but at least felt no longer like passing out. Not wanting to fall back on the floor, she stayed seated, laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

Spells flashed, fountains were spitting water and screaming was heard everywhere. The prophecy had been destroyed and unheard, Bellatrix was cowering under the fountain hiding from various spells screaming for the Dark Lord to come get her. One quick pop and he had taken her. Rosemary's eyes snapped open. A more than furious Voldemort was in front of her with a sickly pale Bellatrix Lestrange by his side. With absolutely no care for Bella's situation he let his tight grasp go as she crumpled to the floor. He invaded Rosemary's mind. He controlled Rose's body and ripped out the part of her soul he had put in Bella. Pure agony could be seen through Lestrange's eyes but oddly, this had not hurt Rosemary. Maybe the potion had helped her but she felt like she was gaining something not like she was torn apart which was much more comforting. Voldemort, who was back to his 19 years old self, gave her another potion to take, took the older witch's arm and popped out of the room.

Alone, Rose took the potion and felt her full power come back to her. She wanted to stay as far away from her Lord as she could until he calmed down from the horrible fiasco that tonight was. She popped back to her room in England like nothing had happened, changed herself and fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.


	10. Chapter 10 - Another Night

**Chapter 10 - Another Night**

Hello Loves, you guys have no idea how much I love you! I have finally reached 1000 views which is oddly a really big thing for me. I don't get to hear much from you but at least your reading my story and I am grateful for that! Celebrating Valentine's Day a little late this year, this is my edition of a 14th of February in the wizarding world (Not talking about the day but the love that happens on the day because yes the action takes place during the summer)

* * *

Another night another dream but always you It's like a vision of love that seems to be true Another night another dream but always you In the night I dream of love so true - Another Night - Real McCoy

* * *

Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love - Albert Einstein

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the song, nor the lyrics, nor the quote.

* * *

The rage had been greater than anything she had every seen. Bellatrix had barely been able to come out of it alive just like anyone else who crossed his path. To Rosemary dismay, it had been her own mother whom had saved her by telling the Lord that her powers would still be needed. Of course, Rose knew she was a strong fighter and her mother not only had acted rationally but in good for the cause. How she would have loved to help him torture her. Her parents had obviously heard about what had happened at the ministry and, just like their Lord, were none to happy to learn that the ministry now agreed with Dumbledore. The clean-up in the ministry had been a big one and everyone was suspected, even her father and mother who were head of departments. The only positive aspect was that poor Potter was now an easy target because he was so distressed by the lost of his dear godfather.

- Poor Potter, sarcastically thought Rosemary one morning reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

She had lost both her godparents, whom she thought where her parents, at the hand of Sirius Black. She had absolutely no remorse for killing him except not seeing his face. This brought an idea to Rosemary's mind. Putting down her newspaper, she apparated to the Dark Lord's manor. Lestrange was surely still held captive somewhere in the dungeons. Goyle, an ugly and massive man, was guarding the only closed door.

- Move, I want to see her, ordered Rosemary

Even though she was five times smaller than him, the cowardly man stuttered while responding.

- The Dark Lord said no one is to enter.

- Well I am telling you to move, she said while swaying her hand, lifting him in the air, thus surprising him making his head dully on the stone wall and crashing to the floor.

The room was lit but Bellatrix was bound by the wrist to the wall. She was sitting on the floor in an unnatural position. Hearing the door opened, she barely had enough energy to raise her head. Seeing Rosemary brought madness to her eyes and enough energy to raise.

- I know what you did to me, she croaked. If I had known, I would have killed myself and you with me.

- That is precisely why we did not tell you Bella, calmly replied Rosemary.

This made Bellatrix even madder. Of coarse, without a wand and bound to the wall, there was no way she could hurt Rose.

- What do you want, she spit.

- This, said Rose as she entered forcefully in her mind bring her back to that night. The events she had seen where all there but what she saw after simply belated her. Potter's screaming for him, Lupin distressed face telling him he will not come back and finally the realization that his precious godfather would not come back, ever, was etched on Harry's face. This had been precisely what she had wanted to discover; To see if he had suffered as much as she had when her godparents had died. Leaving Bellatrix's mind, the older witch collapsed from her chain.

- You are free Bella. Rosemary, continued Erzebeth, our Dark Lord wishes to see you.

- Yes mother, gracefully bowed Rosemary and left for his office.

The corridors were deserted, the only sound she heard was her snake gliding on the stone floor beside her. Emeris had grown quite a bit in only a month. Still, she was no where near Nagini's size but had grown to its full height, the same as Rosemary. Stopping for the snake to slither up and coil around her shoulder and arms, Emeris often acted as her bodyguard in the castle. Once and only once had Fenrir Greyback tried to touch her and the snake had attacked him. The venom had spread so fast that Snape barely had time to give him the antidote. Just like Nagini, people tried to stay as far away from the snake as they could.

Entering the open door without knocking, Rose found Nagini in its usual spot, curled at the feet of her master. Kneeling to him, Rose bent her head. It was the first time she had seen him since the fiasco and was in no hurry to find out what he wanted from her.

- I was starting to wonder when your curiosity would take over, he said looking directly in her eyes.

- My Lord? responded Rose puzzled.

- Don't take me for a fool Rosemary. You and I both know that I oversee everything in this castle. I knew you would want to have a glance at Potter's face. Bellatrix was waiting for you.

This surprised her. Was she so predictable? Looking at his features, he was calm. He was not going to reprimand her for the mission or her intrusion in his castle.

- I have been waiting for you. Just like I once did with your parents and my favoured Death Eaters, you and I will have private classes to improve your knowledge of the Dark Arts starting right now.

Lost for words, she simply bowed her head. Taking out his wand, he transported both of them to the duelling room. Using her own, she deflected the spell he sent her the moment her feet touched the floor.

- First lesson, always be ready to fight, he said.

The lesson continued until she could no longer deflect his spells because she was so drained. Unlike with Snape, he gave her no chance. If she wanted to deflect his spells, she had to work harder, think faster and act quickly. Handing her a potion, he waved his wand and sent her directly in her bed.

* * *

The lessons were scheduled every day and by the end of July it was no longer her insufficient energy that put an end to their meetings but Voldemort himself.

- You are ready for your next mission, he declared one day. Your own mission.

- Thank you my Lord, she smiled kneeling.

- Choose your team carefully because I will not tolerate anything other than full success.

- Of coarse my Lord.

* * *

Deciding to make this a family matter, she chose her mother and father to accompany her on mission. They were going to find Igor Karkaroff and kill him. Finding an old localization spell, Rose found that the man had decided to hide up north. The shack looked inhabited from the outside but using one of the Weasley's expendable ears, noise was discernible inside. Knocking on the door, no one answered. Rose tried to get in but the door was locked and probably had a collection of spell protecting it. Conjuring her most pleading childish voice, Rose yelled:

- Anyone, please let me in. I am turning blue because of the cold. I am lost. Please I'll do whatever you want.

Rustling was heard inside the house. Shadows reflecting on the windows. The door suddenly unsealed and opened slightly. She could see the man holding tightly to his wand.

- What is a young girl like you doing in this cold? he questioned her.

- My parents have been killed. For days have I walked alone and in this cold.

- They will be following you, he replied closing the door.

- Please sir, she implored, they did not see me. I was hiding and have no clue of my existence.

Rosemary could see the hesitation after her speech. Finally, he opened the door and let her in, looking dramatically on both sides to see if someone was following her. She had gotten in the filthy old shack.

- What is your name girl?

- Rosemary sir.

- Rosemary who?

- Rosemary Branwen, she said this time in a clearer voice.

It took a few seconds for him to figure out where he had heard the name but once he had, the effects were violent. Just as he was about to curse her, both her parents apparated beside her, stunning the man into attacking. Obviously, Rose could not kill the man herself because she was underaged but her parents could. Stuck in his stunned reaction, the man fell to the floor.

There mission was complete and together they apparated back to the castle.

Reporting to her Dark Lord, Rosemary had a smile plastered on her face while he was looking at her memories.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's mission had spread like wildfire and came to Rosemary's ears. Everyone knew why the Dark Lord had given him that mission. Lucius was locked in Azkaban and was untouchable for the moment so it was for his only son to suffer. Of coarse, no one knew what the mission was but it was said to be awful and undoable. Malfoy's only option was to succeed or death would ensue. From this day on, Narcissa was drastically lighter and eaten by sorrow.

* * *

Just like every other day, Rose knocked on her Lord's door. Ajared, she let herself in. His chair was occupied only by her own snake sleeping peacefully. Continuing till the end of the room, Rose was attracted by a book she had never seen before. Bound in leather, her name was written in green on the spine. Although the cover was new, the pages were rumpled and yellowed.

_Rosemary Amartya Ethelinde Branwen_

_Only daughter of Samael Feardorcha Ambrosii Branwen and Erzebeth Melinda Hasibfidda Branwen (née Endicott)_

Her family tree was displayed on the charmed pages with pictures or drawing of her ancestor. Skimming through the pages, she soon found out that her family were not only pure-bloods but also successions of only child. She had no real aunt or uncle but neither had her parents and the generations before. She also found Herpo the Foul on her mother's side of the family tree; he was the reason she could speak parsel mouth. On her father's side she recognized Morgan le Fay and Vindicus Viridian, the author of curses and counter courses, a book she had used at the beginning of her magic training.

- Interesting isn't it, said a voice so close behind her she could feel his breath on her ear as he passed his cold finger on her bare shoulder blade and down her arm making her shiver with pleasure.

- I am sorry my lord, she responded turning and kneeling.

- This is yours now, my dear. Your parents had given it to me to pass down to you if ever something happened. Your lineage is more than pure, it is glorious.

- Thank you my Lord, she replied smiling.

- No duelling today, he said. We will be going to the potion lab.

The potion lab was as Rose remembered it from that terrible night she had passed after Bellatrix's attack. Ingredients were neatly stocked on the shelves while completed potions were put away in a cupboard.

- While the Dark Arts were my main focus and easiest subject in school, Voldemort explained, many forget that potion was another subject I excelled at.

A book of spells appeared in front of her.

- Choose a potion and we shall execute it.

The potion book was completely written by hand. Sometimes the hand writing was blurry and messy with scratched marks and sometimes it was written with a perfect had writing. Skimming through all the potions, Rose saw her potion written at the end of the book. The Dark Lord had called it the Rejuvenating Potion. Stopping at the regeneration potion Rose looked perplexed.

- The inventor of hocruxes, Owle Bullock, one of your decedents, understood how to split your soul but failed in finding a way to make your body human again. This is the potion do it.

- Let's do the drink of despair, finally decided Rosemary.

Without another word, Voldemort apparated the ingredients on the table. They both got to work silently.

- How was my dad in school? asked Rose.

Voldemort seemed taken aback by such a mundane question which made Rosemary smile.

- He was one of the best student in school, apart from me, he added with what seemed like a sly smile. He also was my most fervent follower just like today.

- What about my mother?

- She was the most beautiful women, it is no wonder your father fell in love with her. On the day of her seventeenth birthday, your parents had wed and joined my ranks. Just like your father, your mother has always been a loyal supported for the cause. Under my orders, they used their connections to build up their ranks at the ministry. Both occupying very important positions now.

Rose liked to hear about her parents. They had always tried to keep everything vague and now that Rose truly knew what they were, she had longed to hear about them.

Brewing the potion was over sooner than she had thought and left her Lord to attend his important business. Bringing her ancestry book with her to study, she left the castle for the comfort of her home. Her parents were gone for a few weeks on business for both the Ministry and the Dark Lord. Slipping in her pyjamas, she sat in a big chair beside the fire, reading.

_She was in the middle of the Ministry, a shadow passed over her while screams could be heard, her screams. The shadow swooped down beside her and grabbed her while they both apparated somewhere safe. _

_Rose was sitting in a chair, the Dark Lord beside her. Her face was contorted in agony. His hand lightly touched her knee and slid up to her thigh. He was standing beside her, inches from her face, breathing cold air down her neck. She smiled._

_She was laying on the floor swollen. The Dark Lord entered the room followed by her father and Snape. Picking her up, he laid her back on the bed. A book jolted in his hand, opening it. Her father had cried out her name trying to find a hint of life in her while Snape cursed, turning in circle. The Dark Lord had ordered every one to work._

Rose woke up, startled by the sound the book had made when it fell on the floor. Cursing, she picked up her book and went to bed.

* * *

There was only two weeks left before the end of the summer and the beginning of school. Rose had apparated to the castle for one of her special classes. Going straight to the potion room to tend on her ongoing potions, she bumped directly into Snape. A pink tint appeared on her cheeks as she looked him directly in the eyes.

- Good morning sir, she said shyly.

- Rosemary I have already told you, here we are equals, use my first name. How are you doing? he asked concerned.

She had lost a few pounds over the summer but it was nothing compared to him. His cheeks starting to hollow.

- I'm doing fine Severus. Have you been having a pleasurable summer?

There wasn't any reply on his part, he just looked her in the eyes. Even though he looked tired, his beautiful dark eyes were still shinning when he looked at her.

- Good, your tending to our potion, said the Dark Lord as he walked in. Severus leave, he ordered.

- Yes master, replied the man as he bent forward to salute his master.

- What potion will we be trying today dear?

She could sense he was in an agreeable mood today.

- I don't feel like doing a complicated potion, let's try amortentia, she suggested.

His good mood was suddenly gone. He looked like he was ready to hex her but stopped himself right before.

- We will do a rudimentary body potion, he said forcefully.

In silence, Rosemary started concocting the potion. Peeling and scrapping, cutting and kneading, she got tired of the uncomfortable silence between them.

- I am sorry my Lord, she muttered.

- It's alright Rosemary, he responded a little less brutally and with a hint of sadness.

Rose made something she had never dared dreamed but with a gust of bravery, she extended her hand and put it on top of his. This caused him to stop cutting, looking directly at her face. She, too, when she felt his piercing eyes on her, dared to lift up her eyes to look at him. His features were stunning. His sharp jaw line, his beautiful dark hair, his sculpted cheekbones and nose but most of all his piercing eyes. They could make you sink in the ground to avoid them but right know, they were blank, not unresponsive, just puzzled. It was then that his eyes left hers and trailed to her mouth. Naturally, both of them came forward but still a space remained between them. Suddenly, the heat from the potion made the cauldron explode with a violent blast. Rosemary was thrown on the floor. When she opened her eyes, the Dark Lord was on top of her, protecting her from the debris flying around, with his body. Rose did not know what to do and stayed still but so did he. Bringing her hand up to his face, she cupped his cut cheek gently.

- Thank you, she whispered.

That is when his lips crashed on hers. His kisses were powerful but gentle at the same time. Just as suddenly as it had started, he stood up, cleared the potion room and exited leaving Rose lying on the floor.

* * *

Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! What have I done, she scolded herself. What was I thinking?

Her room was in a mess because of all the things she had thrown around to decompress from all the emotion. With every new object that hit her wall and crumble to the floor, she felt better. Her frenzy had stopped when she grabbed her snow globe with the black rose inside. She could not muster the anger to throw it against the wall. She laid it back on her bedside table and let herself fall on the bed. She had not seen her friends in a long time and with all her special class had hardly anytime to call them. In the mess, she tried to find her three way mirror. Grabbing it under the rubble, she called her friends. Rosalind had spent most of her summer at Nott manor with her beloved, grieving the capture of his father in the Department of Mystery fiasco and Annarose was probably in France in her families second home for the holiday.

- What up Em? cheerfully said a very tanned Annarose. Her blond hair was practically white and her blue eyes popped against her skin.

- Long time, no see, responded Rosalind.

- We need to talk, like right now! emphasized Rose.

Two pops were heard in the room. Her friends were gaping at the disaster of a room she was in.

- Did something happen to you? gasped Rosalind

- Who did this to you? What happened? Do you want us to kill him? continued Annarose.

Rose was laying facedown on her bed groaning.

- Nothing happened to me. I was the one who did this; I was so mixed up, I had to vent. And no offence Abe but you are definitely not powerful enough for him.

Two quizzical looks appeared on her friends faces while Rose raised her wand and cleared the mess, putting every object back to its original place, clean and unbroken. Sitting back on her bed, the two girls came to join her.

- Spit it out! cried Annarose, who was now desperate for gossip.

- As you know, I have special classes everyday but today when I went down to the potion room, I bumped into Snape.

Rosalind had a knowing look. They were aware of her infatuation with her professor last year, and his infatuation with her.

- It is not what you think, she quickly said before any of them could talk. We talked a little but when the Dark Lord entered, he left. He asked me what kind of potion I wanted to do but when I suggested one, he got mad. When I apologized, he seemed sad, not mad, so I held his hand.

Disbelief was written all over their faces.

- What passed through your mind! scolded Rosalind. Do you have a death wish or something

Annarose just stood there, her mouth gaping open.

- Yeah, well, don't worry I did not get cursed, she continued, but my cauldron exploded and I was thrown to the floor with him on top of me, protecting me. And then, well, we kind of...kissed.

- YOU DID WHAT? they chorused.

- We kissed, she said groaning, and then he got up and left without a word.

The unthinkable had happened. Not only had she and the Dark Lord kissed, she had rendered both of her friends speechless, a first.

- Well he did not curse you, that is a start, snorted Annarose.

Both girls fell on the bed in a fit of giggle.

- This is not funny, yelled Rosemary.

- Yes, it kind of is, giggled Rosalind. Would you see any of this happening to us?

- Who other than you would find the ultimate bad boy and the most powerful one at that and then kiss him! You are worst than a black widow, laughed Annarose.

- I am not! said Rosemary who tried to sound disgruntled but failed because of the smile she had plastered on her face. She could not keep a straight face with the laughing banshees on her bed. Giving in, she too began to laugh. It was true that she always had a knack for finding the most unattainable boys. This time, it was not a boy, it was a man. After giggling for minutes and obtaining a stomachache because of it, the girls finally calmed down.

- Do you like him? asked Rosalind.

- Of coarse I like him! He's our Lord!

- No Em, what Rora was trying to say was do you love him?

- I…I don't know, she responded pondering her own emotions.

- Well you will have to find out soon enough because we have a ball tomorrow.

* * *

Her parents had arrived in the night and when she awoke the next morning, were both sitting at the dinning room table, drinking their coffee and reading a newspaper.

- Good morning, they quipped together.

- Anything good happened during our departure? asked her father.

The comment brought back all the emotion Rose had felt last night. Without even responding, Rose turned around and went back to her room throwing herself on her bed and digging her head in her pillows. Minutes after, she could hear her door squeak open. A tender hand was stroking her back. Lifting her head from her pillows, her face was stained with tears.

- What happened darling, tenderly asked her mother.

- Mama, when did you know you and father were made for each other?

- The moment we met dear. Why the question? she asked wearily.

- I don't know, she lied.

- Darling, you know that as a pureblood your husband has been chosen for you the moment you were born?

This was news to her. She knew many of pureblood families still chose who married who but she would never have thought that such traditions were kept in her family.

- Your father and I loved each other but we were destined to be together. Our families had us joined together from an early age. And just like me, you will be wed on your seventeenth birthday.

- You mean my future husband has already been chosen for me?

- It has, said her father from the door. _  
_

* * *

With no time to lose, Rosemary tried to regain a bit of color to her face. Her ball gown had a black bodice with crystal embellishments while the full bottom was black with flecks of silver making her look like the night sky. Putting the final touch, her diamond earrings, she was ready to leave. Her mother and father were the one hosting the soirée and were already downstairs to entertain the guest. Looking at her charm necklace which laid on her vanity, Rose got lost in her thoughts. A cold hand lightly stroked her arms, sending shivers from the base of her spine to the end of her fingers. Turning around, she was face to face with the Dark Lord. No words were said as he lifted his arms for her to take. Guiding them down the stairs, Rose could see everyone who had shown up. Her parents were smiling proudly at her beside their Lord. Rosalind was there with Nott, clutching each other and Annarose was holding on to Zabini's hand. Beside them was Malfoy. She had not seen him for a long time. He had grown a few inches but had thinned so much. She saw his face when her mother leaned in and whispered to him pointing Rosemary, no doubt understanding what she really looked like without her charm necklace. Standing close was Severus Snape who looked even more lonelier than usual.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, everyone bowed to the Lord, everyone except Rosemary. Even if she tried, something was holding her back; whispers erupted in the room. A stiff look from Voldemort made them stop.

- The summer has ended, the ministry is under panic, giants have joined our ranks, many other creatures are willing to fight for us, deserters have been killed, but most of all, Dumbledore's days are now counted.

No one dared talk but an uneasy feeling washed over everyone.

- There is one last thing needed for this summer to end beautifully.

Taking hold of one of her hands, he grabbed something in his pocket with the other.

- Rosemary Amartya Ethelinde Branwen, will you become the Dark Lady?


	11. Chapter 11 - Bad Romance

Chapter 11 - Bad Romance

Buenos Dias muchachos y muchachas! (Yes my spanish sucks…) Wow you guys are amazing! I received so much positive feedback from this story, my heart is bursting with happiness! So for your satisfaction, here is another chapter. Enjoy =)

* * *

I want your love, and I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance! - Lady Gaga

* * *

Don't judge each day by the harvest you reap but by the seeds that you plant. - Robert Louis Stevenson

* * *

Her mind was reeling. She had spent the whole summer with him but he was her Lord, he gave orders and she followed them, she hadn't finish school and he had seen the first wizard war. Then again, how could she really be pondering his question? A quick glance around the room would make people see her doubt, incertitude for her Lord. Realizing her only option:

- Yes, I will, she whispered looking directly in his eyes.

Bringing his hand forward, he opened a velvet case. Inside was a gigantic diamond on a white gold band surrounded by small emeralds, creating an intricate design. Slipping it on her finger, the band magically adjusted to fit. The crowd were still shocked from the scene that was developing in front of them. Turning to them, Voldemort introduced her.

- Rosemary is now your Lady just as I am your Lord. You will owe her obedience, respect and honor.

Her inside were churning. She was good at speaking to people but right now her mind was a complete blank. How would she respond to any of this? She had expected absolutely nothing just minutes ago and was hoping a speech was not the next step. Fortunately, her future husband motioned his hand for the music to start and together, they opened the ball. Taking his cold hand in hers, they effortlessly glided across the dance floor. She saw her parents face when he spun her; both of them had a smile plastered on their face. She, too, was supposed to show some kind of emotion, not the black hole of nothing she was feeling, but soon realized that she was also smiling. It comforted her that her mind was reacting positively to the news. The dance was over too soon and they were engulfed by people trying to either pay their respects to their new dark lady or to congratulate them. Sitting on his throne, he apparated a dainty but very similar throne to his left for her to sit. Her parents were the first to reach them. Bowing to Voldemort was normal but a wave a discomfort hit Rose when they bowed to her. It was one thing for other followers to bow but her own parents, it was simply uncomfortable. Every one present passed before them, even her best friends and school mates.

Excusing herself after diner to refresh herself, Rose gladly left the main ball area to clear her head. She simply felt overwhelmed by everything. Walking down the hall, she heard harsh whispers from one of the bedrooms. The noise suddenly stopped. The door whipped open. Snape and Draco were looking at her. The latter's terrified eyes quickly changed to repulsion.

- What is your problem? snapped Rose.

- Your choice of men Magnar, snarled Draco.

- Draco, warned Snape.

- Branwen, Malfoy, my family name is Branwen and soon to be your Lord's wife so you should remember that next time you address me.

Without even looking at both of their faces, she turned around and headed straight to her room.

Throwing herself on the bed, she laid there for some time before realizing that it was less than proper to leave the reception. Lifting herself from her bed, she turned around and came face to face with the Dark Lord. His features were darker than usual in the light of her room. His hair was raven black, his jaw bone was strong and his eyes were a pit of darkness. They were neither mad nor stern though.

- I am sorry, she murmured.

- You have no reason to apologize Rosemary, he responded taking her chin in his hand. I know I must have startled you with my proposal.

- Overwhelmed is more like it, she whispered to herself.

To her astonishment, a small chuckle left his lips. It was short lived but she had heard it.

- You are the one overwhelming me my dear. I lose my senses around you.

His confession sent shivers down her spin. Bring her hand to hold his on her face, she took a step forward and closed the gap between the two. His lips were much warmer than his body and soft. As their kissing intensified, he held her closer, possessively. She felt so frail in his hands; he had the power to do whatever he wanted.

- When do you want to marry, he asked her.

- Halloween, when I turn 17.

It was his turn to be startled which brought a huge grin on her face.

- Your birthday it is then. You may plan the wedding but I choose the list of guest that you must respect and keep secret, he said gravely.

- Of course Tom, she said with a peck on the lips of her future husband.

* * *

- A train and then ugly looking horses? complained Annarose.

- Poor, poor thing, sarcastically responded Rosemary. Don't worry, you will get to Hogwarts in one piece but first, we have to catch that train. We're late.

Getting on the platform just in time for a speedy goodbye to their parents, the three girls caught the red train. Looking for a compartment was looking to be complicated. Zabini had reserved one for the three girls but Annarose was avoiding him like crazy. She found him too clingy. Nott, Rosalind's boyfriend was trying to get some information out of his best friend, Draco Malfoy, to figure out what his mission is to help him. Finally, they came across two first years who were sitting in a compartment on their own, so doing what Slytherins do best, they scared the poor children away and victoriously claimed their due.

The girls had just settled down that a knock was heard on the door. Opening it, Rose was face to face with Zabini.

- Hi Abe, he said amorously to her friend.

Turning a very light shade of pink, Annarose face's color morphed into a mad glare.

- Don't worry, he added, I am not here to bother you, I came for Rosemary. Professor Slughorn would like to see you.

- Guess the first years talked, she told her friends while rolling her eyes. I'll be right back.

Arriving in compartment C, many other students were regrouped.

- Miss Magnar! What a pleasure to meet you, the teacher beamed purposefully holding out his left hand.

- Nice to meet you too sir, she said while reaching for his outstretched hand.

Briefly shaking it, he quickly turned her hand over to look at the enormous rock she had on her second to last finger.

- You, my dear have absolutely no reason not to be in this little group. Not only are you the daughter of the late Minister of Magic in America but both of your godparents are head of departments in the Ministry. Erzebeth and Samael are also alumni of Hogwarts and of this group. I had the pleasure to teach them. Top of the class students, just like you dear. As if all of this was not enough, I have heard a rumour of your recent engagement. Is it true? It must be with this beautiful ring.

Rose was not to fond of the man already. He was a small man looking for relations but since both of her parents had been in the club, she would have no choice.

- It is.

The teacher was more than belated, he was ecstatic with joy.

- Engages at such a young age, he coaxed proudly to the other students in the compartment. And to none other than Azrael Nagendra, the Persian Emperor.

- It is custom for women to marry at 17 in my family, she responded. I am sorry sir, but as much as I would be honoured to stay, I have a meeting to plan my wedding.

- Oh, he said surprised. I would not want to keep you from wedding planning. Will you be joining us for further meetings?

- Of course, she said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

As she exitted the compartment leaving Zabini alone with the other students, she came across Crabe and Goyle, who had been following her. Both of them lowered themselves before her and avoided eye contact.

- Stand up, she hissed pulling them into an empty compartment. What would other people think if they saw you kneel before me! What do you want?

- My lady, we...we...have come to protect you, said difficultly Crabe.

Laughter erupted from her lips making both boys cringe with fear.

- You...protect...me, she said between laughs.

- Yes miss, said Goyle a little more assured. It was ordered by the Dark Lord.

Instantly, she stopped laughing.

- If I am to have you follow me around, you will have to do it from afar because none of this will be very subtle and call me by my first name like every other student in Hogwarts. Now go back to following Malfoy. It's an order!

The two boys, who were about to reply but stopped when they finally looked her in the eyes, just followed suit until she got into her compartment and following her orders continued to Malfoy's compartment.

- What was this all about? asked Rosalind.

- Slug Club, but I got out of the meeting pretexting a wedding reunion, said Rose with a sly smile.

- Clever girl, approved Annarose. But seriously, where are you planning to do your wedding my Lady?

Shooting her friend a dark look, she simply raised her shoulders. The news had not yet sunk in and she was in no hurry to organize everything. On the other hand, she was sure her mother would have sent at least 10 owls in her room by the time she got to Hogwarts. She had always found both of her parents calm and relax but she would never had thought how strung out her mother could become with her upcoming wedding. She had lied to her friends, she knew where the wedding was going to take place and everything was pretty much prepared already starting with the color schemes to the placement mats. Her mother had hired the best in the business. Nothing was too good for their only daughter her parents had said when she had tried to complain this morning.

- You know that you two cannot be in the wedding, sadly said Rosemary to her best friends. You can't both be my maid of honor especially if my futur husband does not have a best man.

- Rosalind can be his best man while I am your maid of honor.

- Stop joking around Abe, we all know I should be the one in the dress with my calves to die for.

The three girls started laughing so hard, heads were popping out of various compartments to see what it was all about.

* * *

The beginning of the year feast was something none of the girls had experienced before. Students in Salem just crowed in the gigantic hall in their year's respective table. The sorting in front of everyone was something Rose was more than glad to have done alone in Dumbledore's office. The horror it would have been to be sorted in front of everyone.

The situation with the Slytherin students had gotten even worse. The students, even the ones older than her, bowed when they met her, if they wear brave enough because most of them feared her so much, they just tried to avoid her. She had formally forbidden her two best friends and Theodore to bow before her in school. She knew her Lord would not approve if he learned about it but in school, she was the one giving orders. The only exception was Draco Malfoy. Unlike the other students, he simply dismissed her completely. He would not try to avoid her, simply being absent most of the time but when he did cross her, he did not even acknowledge her.

* * *

It was already mid-October, only two-weeks away from her wedding and their first Hogsmeade visit. Rosemary, Annarose, Rosalind and Rose's mother, whom had arrange for them to meet at Hogsmeade, were all be looking for her wedding dress. The news had finally set in; she was going to be the Dark Lady and Tom Marvolo Riddle was going to be her husband. After a couple of dresses, the overwhelming feeling Rose felt when she was proposed to came back. She was lightheaded and needed to sit down. The stress of it all had made her lose quite a bit of weight and was now more slim than fit. She looked much older than she actually was.

- I know it can be overwhelming darling, comforted her mother, you are only 16, 17 in two weeks but you'll see that everything you do now will make your day so much more precious.

- You know Miss, chirped in the lady at the store, if you have a precise idea for your wedding dress, it would be much easier to design it than to try on different dresses.

That is exactly what Rosemary did. Sitting down with a designer from the shop, she asked for every detail she was expecting. The designer measured her but since they were witches, alterations could still be made the day of the wedding if the fit was wrong.

Going back to Hogwarts, Rosemary was happy with the days progress and even if she was still apprehensive with her upcoming nuptial, every other detail was being taken care of by her mother.

Rose still hadn't decided what career path she was going to take guessing that being the Dark Lady was going to be enough but she still did not want to take any chances and took most of the advanced classes. Potion classes with Slughorn had been rubbish compared to what Snape would have given and especially after her summer preparing potions with the Dark Lord. In fact, Rose was starting to feel that school was rubbish in and of itself since she was so advanced. She was starting to regret not joining the Slytherin quidditch team this year. When they had asked her, she was still in the midst of planning her wedding and could barely spare a second to sleep. Deciding there was nothing more to do, she went up to the Owlery and sent a letter to Tom asking him how he pasted his time in Hogwarts without being bored. Barely thirty minutes later, the owl flew back with a letter attached to its small leg. Taking it while giving a treat to the bird, Rose read the letter.

Dearest futur Dark Lady,

It was a pleasure to hear from you. Although your letter did take me by surprise, it made me laugh to no end knowing how bored you were because people around you are so poor at doing magic. You now know exactly how I felt during my Hogwarts years. There were some people with more advanced knowledge, like your father, but most people are just ignorant and will stay forever. As for what I did, I plotted. I had nothing else to do than think and to explore the castle. You should be more than capable of finding all the different secret passages by yourself. Continue writing, your future husband.

Secret passages? Rose thought. She had read many books about Hogwarts and they all said that there had been a secret chamber made specially for Salazar Slytherin. This had to be what Tom was referencing to and if it wasn't, it was a good place to start. Plucking information from the students brain was easier than basic spells. Rosemary learned that the chamber had been opened when they were in second year and that none other than Harry Potter had saved the day. While his mind was reserved for Voldemort's reading, Ron's mind was free game.

Scheming came easily to her so that same night, Rosemary was hiding behind one the statues while Ron was walking around school alone. Making him trip on a stone and hit his head was an easy injury that made him look clumsy but also gave Rose more than enough time to read his brain. The entrance was in first floor girls' washroom. Ron, who was knocked out a couple of seconds stirred.

- Hey, gently said Rosemary shaking his shoulder.

His eyes, whom were still unfocused, tried to open. Once he understood were he was, he tried to stand up but his effort made him wobble. Catching his arm, Rosemary stabilized him on his feet.

- Are you alright? concerned etched all over her face. I was going to the common room when I saw you stumble and fall. I think you were knocked out for a few seconds. You should go see Madam Pomfrey.

- No I'm fine, he responded more no himself than to her. I don't need to go to the hospital wing.

- Well at least let me fix your forehead, she said gently swaying her wand in front of him.

He was astonished that the warm blood dripping from his head had suddenly stopped. Bringing his hand up, he felt the bruise but he could not feel a mark left by the wound.

- My mother studied to be a healer, explained Rosemary. When I was younger and got hurt, it was the spell she used. Comes in quite handy when you play quidditch.

Satisfied with her explanation, he thanked her and continued his way while Rose disappeared in the corridor heading to the first floor. In the washroom, she made sure to tell Moaning Myrtle that the cute fifth floor ghost had an eye on her. Myrtle was hooked, line and sinker. The ghost hurried out of the bathroom in search of her new beau. Opening the pass-way, she fell in a tunnel that lead her directly to the main chamber. The sight was disgusting. The biggest snake she had every seen was falling into pieces. The room and the many passages were majestic but debris recovered everything. This was no doubt Slytherin's hiding place.

* * *

Rose has spent the remainder of her two weeks in school cleaning up the chamber and finding and exploring every nook and cranny. The day before leaving for her house, she had spent part of the night looking around. Each time she had tried to go to bed, she felt restless. She had finally fallen asleep on the edge of one of the balcony, her feet dangling in emptiness while her head laid peacefully on the stone cold wall. Her burning thigh woke her up. When her rose mirror would not be answered, it would get progressively hotter so much so that it would surely leave a red mark now.

- Where in Merlin's beard are you? scolded Rosalind. We have been looking everywhere for you!

- I'm sorry Rora, apologized Rosemary, I'll be right there.

- You better get here this instant.

The moment she got in the common room, she was instantly pulled out by her two friends and dragged to breakfast. After practically forcing food down her throat by Annarose and having rows of people congratulate her for her upcoming nuptials, the three girls apparated to the chaos that was her home.

Setting foot in her house, she saw everyone running around with their wands in their hand. Going unnoticed because of all the commotion, the girls slipped into the main hall to see everything. The room was now dramatically dark with the color scheme they had chosen. The black and green made the room look gothic, illuminated only by the candles lining the green carpet Rose would be going down in only a few hours. The chairs were barely visible with their black silk covers. The most stunning piece was the organ that had been installed on the stone platform. The dark wood and the silver pipes lined the room. Windows forming the cathedral ceiling were letting the full moon shine directly at the place where the future husband and wife would be standing. All of them were left in awe.

- There you are dear, said her mother from behind her. You must go and get ready! Girls, your rooms have been placed on the third floor. You will find all you need to get ready. Oh! and Rosemary, your dress has arrived, it is in your room but I did not dare open it without you.

- Thank you mother.

Entering the house's main bathroom on the first floor, Rose felt oddly relaxed. She had spent whole summers here. She had no friends in England and when her parents had to work, she would come in this bathroom and try various beauty spells from their magic books, perfumes, and what not. She poured herself a hot bath with oils to soothe her skin and nervousness. She then carefully dried herself with more care than necessary and perfumed herself with her mother's favourite perfume. With a magic spell, she made her long hair cascade in big curls down her back and put on very few makeup, keeping it simple. It was finally time for her dress. Up to this point, only 30 minutes before the ceremony, she had not even dared open the bag containing it. Her dress was beautiful. Completely leaving her shoulder bare, the top half was lace and crystals. The silk A-line skirt was full with a very long train. Her skirt was rushed at the hip with an intricate ornament holding the material up. Underneath was another layer of fabric embedded with the same crystals as her bust. Taking out of the bag, she stepped carefully in it. While she was about to throw a spell for the dress to lace-up, her mother came in the room.

- My baby, her mother half sobbed, half rejoiced. You look beautiful. Let me help you with that.

Her mother too looked beautiful. It was the first time she saw her dresses for a formal Death Eater event and she could see why people thought they looked alike. Her mother had, although shorter, the same color hair. Their faces were identical excepts that her mother looked much more tired from all the wedding planning. The only exception was her eyes, her father's green eyes. They were greener in all the white. Lacing up her dress, the mother and daughter talked comfortably together. When Erzebeth was finally done, Rose looked at herself smiling; She really did look like a princess. Her father came in the room to warn them that the ceremony was starting in less than five minutes.

- You look beautiful my emerald, he spoke softly stroking her cheek.

- Thank you papa, she said.

Putting on the final touches, her father was the one to bring down her cathedral length mantilla but before, he kissed her on the forehead and so did her mother.

- We could not be prouder, said her father.

- Our daughter, marrying the strongest wizard of all time. With all your powers, you two will rule the world someday.

Bringing a blush to her face, both her parents were looking at her with water in their eyes. Brushing it away, they both returned to their stoic Death Eater face. They had a reputation to keep after all. Her mother went down to the main hall while Rose stayed with her dad until the signal.

- You know princess, whatever you do, we will always be proud of you. Now, are you ready to marry? he asked her solemnly.

- Yes I am.

Taking her arm, the two walked down the staircase with her eternally long train following them. Rose could hear the organ playing but the two main doors were closed. When they were both waiting in front of the door, Rosemary took a big breathe while the door opened. The dark room was moving with shadows. As soon as the two doors cracked, everyone stood up to welcome the bride. She was like a white angel lighting the dark room. While everyone was looking at her, she had eyes only for her future husband. Unnoticed, he was smirking at her, locking eyes with her the entire time she walked up to him. Her father passed her to Tom and it was only then that Rose saw who was going to bond them; it was Severus Snape.

She could not let this ruin her wedding. Even if she was less than happy about it, she did not have any other people to do it. Her father could not, Lucius was in prison, leaving Snape the only other prospects to marry them. Letting nothing show, she looked back in Tom's eyes and forgot all about it because she was drowning in his mysterious dark eyes.

- Rosemary? questionned Snape.

- Yes, yes I do, she smiled.

- My lord, do you take...

- Snape, for the bonding to work, you have to use my full name. Go on, say it.

Terror was present in his eyes. The Dark Lord let no one call him by his muggle name and get away with it. Of course this was for another reason but old habits die hard and Snape was not sure if he should take the proposition seriously.

- You know my full name Severus, he coaxed, I know you do.

- Tom...Tom...Tom Marvolo Riddle, do you want to be bonded for life with Rosemary Amartya Ethelinde Branwen?

_-_ I do, he responded looking at her and sending pleasurable tingles down her back.

- You are now bonded for life, said Snape waving his wand.

Lifting her mantilla from her face, Voldemort delicately folded it back, grabbed Rose by the hips and upper back and swung her backwards to kiss her. His kiss was something so soft, she had never thought possible from him. It was the first and only kiss they shared in public. Arms linked together, they started going down the aisle. It was at that moment that Rose realized that they had not been alone, their was a crowd of people present. Flushing pink, she saw her parents and best friends in the first row. Other Death Eaters were present, including Narcissa representing her husband. Beside her was her nasty looking sister, Bellatrix. She looked more than pissed at Rosemary but looked tenderly at Rose's new husband. Sending her a glacial glare, Rose continued to look around. There was no one other than the Death Eaters, which many were still missing because they were locked in Azkaban since the last mission, and their wives, if they had any, making up the small group.

The reception went by quite fast. No one dared make a toast about the newlyweds in case the Dark Lord jinxed them. Without a glitch, the couple was out the door to their honeymoon before midnight. Taking his silky smooth hand, they apparated together in a country she did not recognize.


	12. Chapter 12 - Stubborn Love

_**Chapter 12 – Stubborn Love**_

* * *

First things first, I am sorry for the wait. Even if I do have various reasons for not putting up a new chapter, I feel that none are good enough for my loyal readers. Every time I get a new comment or new subscriber, I feel more and more blessed. THANK YOU!

Here is the next instalment of Rosemary's epic adventure! Warning, Lemons to come along with coarse language and violent behaviors for all future chapters. BE WARNED! =)

* * *

It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all The opposite of love's indifference So pay attention now, I'm standing on your porch screaming out And I won't leave until you come downstairs – _Stubborn Love - The Lumineers_

* * *

All love shifts and changes. I don't know if you can be wholeheartedly in love all the time - _Julie Andrews_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Rosemary. The song and lyrics come from the Lumineers and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

The castle was not recent, that was for sure. Rosemary was hoping that like her castle in Salem, it had been charmed to look unkept and crumbling to the ground. As they set foot around it, nothing changed. The walls, growing with green moss, stayed the same, and Rose did not understand why her husband was pulling her to the core of the destroyed building.

- Her husband, she thought. How weird was it to say that word. She had turned seventeen today but a little more than a year ago, she was being called from school in Salem to go live with her godparents. Things had changed so much since them and Rose had an odd feeling it was only the beginning.

Still dragged by his hand and following him in the rubles, she took a good look at him. From behind, his shoulders were broad and muscular just like his strong arms. Taking her by surprise, he whipped around and captured her in his arms, kissed her briefly, and lifted her legs from the ground holding her bridal style. Even if his age was the same as her father's, his face was the reflection of a nineteen years old boy, a very attractive nineteen years old. Suddenly, they were both falling. Taken by terror, Rosemary latched both of her hands around his neck and hid her face in his neck.

- I think I should scare you more often, he whispered seductively in her ear.

Flushing a dark shade of pink, Rosemary reluctantly raised her head from the irresistible smell emanating from his neck. They were in the middle of a dark cave much like Salazar Slytherin's chamber of secrets in Hogwarts.

- You are half right dear, he said reading your mind. We are in Slytherin's castle. The place he lived before Hogwarts was built.

Looking closer, there were a lot of details that many would miss unknowing that this was actually a livable place and not some dusty cavern. She could feel the powerful dark magic surrounding them.

- Only his decedents can enter, he explained. Getting through was the easy part unless you know the various traps and can speak parsel tongue, which should not be a problem for either of us.

Still holding her, he marched to the middle of the cave. Slithered the password and moved to another stone on the floor, slithering another password. After crisscrossing across the room a couple of times effortlessly, even with Rose in his arms, the room started to tremble as a giant stone door to their left opened. Entering the room was breathtaking. If Rose never understood why the Slytherin colors were green and silver, she understood now. The room was decorated with thousands of ancient green and silver ornaments, mostly snakes. This room could quickly have turned tacky but the decorations were simpy gorgeous. It was definitely celebrating Salazar Slytherin. Walking up the stairwell, they entered what Rose was sure to be the main bedroom. Only slightly smaller than the enormous entrance hall, a giant wooden four-poster bed laid in the middle. A giant wardrobe matching the bed was against one of the walls. On the other, a silver vanity, incrusted with emeralds. A door that surely led to the master bathroom was on another wall and last but not least, the final wall was made completely out of glass. Just like the Slytherin common room, the master bedroom was underwater. The reflection of the sun of the crystal green water made waves dance against the floor and walls.

- It's breathtaking, she whispered.

He said nothing as he brought her to the bed and laid her down delicately his hand trailing from her collarbone to her fingertips. The effect was instantaneous; sending millions of sparks flying from her lower back to her entire body. She knew this was going to come one day. Looking intensely in his eyes, she could see to the bottom of his soul. Motioning him to come closer, they closed the gap between each other. The kisses were soft and tender. The more they kissed, the more she could feel his weight on her and the feeling of urgency. She was holding him strongly by his back and neck while he was stroking her arm up and down. His kisses left her lips and traveled down her jaw and to her neck. Then, it suddenly stopped. Opening her eyes, she saw that he was deciding what to do next.

- You know, she confessed, I have been waiting for this moment.

- Unfortunately my dear, I never was a patient man. I was expecting nothing less from you. Real pureblood women know the value of their blood.

She smirked at his remark. Had he called other houses whores?

- Of course they are and so are blood traitors, he responded picking up where he had left his kissing.

With a brief wand movement, she felt her dress loosen. Slipping of her heaving dress and letting it fall to the floor, Rose was only left in her undergarment. Unlike what she would have thought, she did not feel self-conscious; in fact, she was craving for her lord's touch. Sliding his hand down her sides, he gently grabbed the bottom of her slip, lifting the satin fabric over her head. Partially naked before him, she saw him look at her intensely. Not a smirk but a genuine smile escaped his lips. Before he even had time to touch her, she was bringing him forward lifting his own dress robes. She was not ready for the sight in front of her. The man had a chiseled chest but above all had an insurance that made him irresistible.

- You know, said Rosemary, I would never have thought to see the Dark Lord in his underpants.

Raising an eyebrow and smirking at her attempt to calm the atmosphere, he ripped of with his bare hands the remainder of her clothing. Starting once more from her chest, he slowly descended to her breast. Caressing her with both of his hands, she had closed her eyes and was biting her lips. Going down, he made sure to stop at her navel where she was already starting to wiggle under him. He continued his path, kissing her inner thighs. At this point, Rosemary did not know how to feel. Although feeling a lot more self-conscious, it did not surpass the intense pleasure she was feeling. Moving upwards once more, she could feel her wetness on his lips. His weight was crushing her now. Using her non-verbal magic, she made what was left of his clothes disappear. She could feel his bulge between her legs demanding entrance. Locking their eyes together, he entered her with one full thrust. Her nails dug in his back probably leaving a trace behind. The movements were less and less sore and she was very soon overcome by pleasure. Her hips were now in sync with his. She could not help the moan that escaped her lips. His eyes were full of desire as he intensified his movements, thrusting deeper and deeper. She was so close; she could feel it, the point of no return. With one final thrust, her head flew backwards with intense pleasure.

- Oh, my Dark Lord, she screamed.

This pushed him over the edge. Grunting, he poured his pleasure in her. In the heat of the moment, Voldemort had forgotten to keep his guard up, something he had never done before. Past memories flooded Rosemary's head. Images flashed like crazy in her head. She saw his life at the orphanage, the day Dumbledore came to get him, when he learned what happened to his parents, the first war, the moment he was in the Potter's house and suddenly the wall was back up. His face was unreadable until she crossed his eyes. He was furious.

- Tom, she tried.

His eyes went from fire burning to completely iced.

- I know you Tom, even though you think I don't. I won't pity you. I am your wife now, I am glad I got to see why you are the way you are today but I won't talk to you about it.

This seemed to satisfy him. Getting up, she started kissing him and started once again until they were both exhausted. Never again did they talk about his memories but one thing was for sure, Rose understood why she did not want anyone, other than her, to call him Tom.

The next morning, she woke up with an arm around her shoulders, her head comfortably lying on a raising and falling chest. She could not do anything else than smile. Her mother had been right, she was going to do great things with this man. The stress of everything was over and she felt like herself again. She could feel properly once again. Her heart told her that she was at the right place. Lifting her head, she looked at the man in bed with her. He looked even younger in his sleep. Planting a kiss on his lips, she could feel a smirk forming under her lips.

- I could wake up like this every morning, he announced.

- You do realize I knew you were awake, she laughed.

- Hmmmm, he simply said intensifying the kiss.

Together, and mostly in bed, did they spend their entire day. It was time for Rosemary to go back to school but she did not want to. She wanted to stay and take part in missions with him, like her parents. On the morning of her departure, she opened her eyes to find that she was completely alone in bed. Lifting her head up from the pillow, she found a leather box on the pillow beside her. Looking around to see if Tom was there, she opened it to find a beautiful emerald pendant; inside, was also a note.

_Put it on, my beautiful wife._

Well it surely came from Tom, who else. Putting it on, she instantly felt the power engulf her. She had her hand clasped around the glowing emerald.

- What in Merlin's beard, she thought.

- It is a pendant so we can communicate when you are in Hogwarts, much like your three way mirror, said his voice in her head. Although it is much safer since only you and I can use it.

- Wow, she thought. Thank you.

At that moment, her husband apparated in the room, still half naked. Shivers of pleasure ran down her back. She needed to go back to school but no one said they could not have a little pleasure before. Both were glistening with sweat by the time she needed to leave. Still lying in his arms naked, she did not want to let him go.

- I'll still miss you, you know, she said raising her head to look at his face. Even with the necklace.

Even though they were married, Rose thought that her longing still took him by surprise. From his initially shocked face, it quickly turned into a smirk.

- So will I princess, so will I, he said will kissing the top of her head.

When she sent him a raised eyebrow at the new nickname, he started to laugh.

- You thought I did not get reports on EVERYTHING in Hogwarts? I know how you have been chosen as the Slytherin princess and, quite frankly, I think the nickname just suits you.

- If I am your princess, then you are my prince, she stated.

- I think I can live with that, he responded with a chuckle.

The two got up and got ready. Exiting the castle was just as complicated as it was to enter. Fortunately for her, Tom had insisted on taking her bridal style so as he was working on the way out, it was her pleasure to distract him by kissing his face and neck.

- You know, he finally said, I just might leave you here.

Her eyes were pleading which made him laugh.

- Don't even think about it, he said kissing her on the lips and apparating in her castle in England.

The room that had been used for their wedding was now completely back to normal except for the giant organ that had stayed, probably to add a dramatic style to the hall. The table which could hold at least a hundred people was overflowing with presents for the newly weds. With a flick of the wand, Tom made them apparate to their secret house. They would have more time to unwrap them later, during the winter holiday. Taking her school things and kissing her husband with passion one last time before she left, she threw floo powder in the chimney and flooed to her Head of House's office. The feeling of incompleteness was instantaneous. Snape was nowhere to be found and it was better that way. She did not want to talk to him about the wedding but the minute she set foot in the common room, her friends bombarded her with talks about the wedding.

Little my little, Rose got used to people being at her feet. No one dared challenge her, even her best friends. She was, no contest, the princess of her group and of Slytherin. People wanted to be like her and be her friend. Pansy, which she had always disliked, tried more and more to suck up to her until one day Rose could not take it anymore and almost cursed her. The poor girl was so scared, she changed path if ever Rose came her way. Every other house, even some Gryffindors had tried to approach her. They all thought she had married a super wealthy man from the Far East. The only person who was not at her feet was Draco. He always came in last in class and somehow disappeared before the end. His eyes were starting to sink in and were rimmed with blue. His white skin had turned unnaturally translucent.

One day, trying to find other secret passages in Hogwarts and avoiding people who bugged her, she saw Draco enter a room with a door that had just appeared. She threw a spell to make herself invisible and followed him inside. To her astonishment, the boy was looking at a big wooden closet, much like the one in Salazar Slytherin's house. His head halfway in the armoire, Rose tried to move around the room to have a better view on what he was doing. Suddenly, she was sent flying in the pile of junk on the floor. Then, she was airborne and her back landed forcefully on the wall, barely preventing it to crack on the hard surface. She could see the surprise in Malfoy's eyes when she revealed herself. It soon changed to fury. Before he even had time to send her another spell, Rose had sent him flying in another pile of junk behind him. Even stuck to the wall with no wand, she could defend herself with nonverbal magic. The hit the boy took made his magic weaker and Rose fell on her feet, released by the spell. Still dazed, he tried to stand.

- What do you want Magnar, he tried to say forcefully.

- I want to help you Malfoy.

It was something she had never seen before on his delicate blond features. Madness was not even close to what she was seeing. The only thing that stopped him from attacking her again was the brilliant gem that hung from her finger, her marriage ring.

- I do not need your help or anyone else's for that matter!

She was now the one whose temper was flying! She was offering him her help but he wanted nothing. She, as well as anyone else who new about his mission, knew Voldemort had sent him to his death. It was not a mission; it was not meant to be achieved. It was simply a slow death. Even if their relationship had been strained, she would not have thought he would refuse her.

- If you're so smart Malfoy, why haven't you made any more progress since the beginning of the year? Why are you keeping your Lord waiting?

- Shut up Magnar, you don't know what I have done since the beginning of the year!

- Don't I? I know a lot more than you think, she responded her teeth clenched together. Like the necklace you have in your possession.

- I do not need your help! Go guide the no brain Slytherins that follow you around.

- Fine! Be a brat and do this on your own. I will be standing beside my husband when you fail and get killed!

Turing her heals, she walked out the door, slamming it close, and ran to her common room. Still fulminating, she went up to her room without anyone stopping her. She laid on her bed, unmoving.

Although she had not succeeded in making Malfoy accept her help, she had definitely made him yield like the other Slytherins. When he would come out of his room, he stayed far away from her, he changed corridor if she was walking in one and refused to look her in the eyes. This continued until they were finally going home for their winter vacation.

It was a relief to leave the boring castle. Her best friends now had boyfriends and even if she did have her necklace to talk with her husband, he was always occupied and she could never tell him how much she despised people looking up at her. They seemed to forget all their intelligence and instead of talking with her, they agreed with everything she said. Her word was law in the eyes of every Slytherin. It was exactly how it was suppose to be now that she was the new Dark Lady but she was growing more and more alone. Shrinking her luggage and wishing her friends a good holiday, she apparated in her room in London.

* * *

When she saw Tom waiting, she ran and flew in his arms squeezing him hard, kissing him. He had planned on catching her but the attack of kisses had made him tumble back a few steps and made him rest his back on a best post. The kisses they shared became more and more demanding and trailed everywhere. Between kisses, their clothes came flying off and they were suddenly lying naked on her bed. He took her with so much force a gasp escaped her lips. Both were trying to overcome the other with power, building it up, to finally explode together.

Lying under the covers, her head resting on his slow rising chest, while his hand brushed her hair, her eyes were beginning to close from fatigue.

- I missed you, you know, she said.

A small chuckle escaped his lips and she could sense that their was probably a smile too.

- With the reception I got, I believe you. Rest my princess, I know you are tired.

She did not need to be told twice and closing her eyes, she drifted in a peaceful sleep. Waking up at dawn, she was still in the same position. Moving her head to lay it on the pillow next to her husband, she could see that he was looking at her.

- Do you sleep? She questioned.

- Of course I do, he responded. But I do not need much sleep and I could not bring myself to move you and wake you up.

Lying beside him, a terrible sigh escaped her lips, when she realized what day it was. One year ago, the now deceased Sirius Black had killed them, her guardians for many years and her godparents, the Magnars. She would get the chance to go back to their graves in Salem and tell them. Tell them that she had taken revenge.

- Come with me, she asked.

When she was his questioning eyes, she continued.

- Come as my husband, Azrael Nagenda, to my godparents' funeral. I could make a potion to change your appearance.

- I had not planned on letting you go alone.

She was happy to finally have someone who was not scared of her to talk to but her happiness was short-lived, as they needed to get up and get ready to visit Salem. He was absolutely dashing in his black robe. She was wearing a knee length black dress with a square neckline that emphasized her bulky emerald and pearl necklace. Her hair was cascading down her back. Even with her four-inch heels on her already tall frame, she was still a few inches shorter than her husband. A black hat and dark sunglasses completed marvelously her outfit.

Using the same portal they had used to attend the funeral a year ago, her parents had left two nights before. Tom and her would simple apparate. Since she was still new at it and it was a fairly long way, he would be the one apparating them. Any other who would try to apparate transatlantic would risk being spliced but she felt more than confident that his power would keep them safe. Holding on to his arm tightly, she felt the familiar pull of the transportation. They landed in the entrance hall of her Salem house. The ceremony would be held in the cemetery of Salem, where all the Magnars had been buried since their arrival on this continent. Walking in the main hall, there were many Death Eaters she had not realized had been present at the funeral last year. Instantly, they kneeled before their Lord and Lady and quickly left the room leaving only her parents. Although they had kneeled, they also both hugged her. Before leaving, they reviewed the ceremony with her. Many people would talk including the new American Minister of Magic. She would put a rose on their tomb and leave.

Following their explanation, her parents climbed in one of the two carriages they would be taking to the memorial. It was a beautiful sunny day and what better way than to make a grand entrance. The other was for Rosemary and Tom. Taking the potion she had made the night before, he transformed into the man she had supposedly married. Unfortunately for the real Azrael Nagenda, he had been the perfect prey. He had been recently orphaned with a major fortune but no idea of how to run anything. With no family left and unknown people governing his empire, he had nothing left to do of his life than to celebrate. It was short lived when Voldemort killed him to take his place. It was him who first came out of the carriage, lending his arm to help Rosemary get out. Behind her dark glasses, she could see the people gazing in awe at the couple. Both played their roles to perfection that even the Minister would never believe he had shaken Voldemort's hand, given him his condolences and actually told Rosemary she had chosen the perfect husband.. For Rose, it was like living her godparents funeral again but this time she was not mad, she was satisfied that the crime had finally been punished. People slowly left and when she was alone with Tom, she laid down the final rose in front of their tomb and told them. Told them that she had gotten the person who had killed them. With the day finally over, they apparated back to their home, the Slytherin Palace.

Rose had forgotten about the wedding gifts and just as much as the Dark Lord was uninterested by them, so was she. She put on spell for them to unwrap, and store themselves. Most were rare objects that family had passed down for centuries but they had more than enough on their own.

Two days had passed and Rose was peacefully reading in the library at the manor on the hill. Tonight they would have their first Yule ball together and everyone was invited. The door boomed open and the Dark Lord marched in. It did not scare her anymore but she lifted her head anyways. Even fulfilling her role as his wife, she did not know what was happening in every part of his circles. She probably knew more than her parents but she understood that he liked to scatter information so no one would know too much. His face was definitely not pleased. She stayed on her chair and returned to her book.

A spell knocked her to the floor, making her landing very hard on her knees and hands. She should not have looked up; she saw ice taking over his eyes. A spell propelled her against a bookcase making books fall out and her snake hiss. Her guards were down but her mind was blank. She did not know what was happening.

- You will kneel when I enter a room. Pay your respects to your lord, he said holding on to her chin and raising her head. And next time, remember it. I have been far too clement.

- Yes my lord, she whispered trying to calm her breathing.

- Now go get yourself ready, we have a ball to attend tonight. Be ready at 7 sharp.

- Yes my lord, she said quickly bowing and exiting the room.

Even far away from the room, she did not understand what had happened to the lovely person she had spent her honeymoon with. Talking her clothes of, she lowered herself gently in the tub because of her aching muscles. She must have slept because when she awoke, it was nearly 6:30. Quickly jumping out of the bath, she was reminded of her past incident when she looked at herself in the mirror. Violent green and yellow bruises were starting to appear on her side and back, where she had hit the bookcase. Using her wand, she sent spells to dry herself, style her hair and put on make-up. Her gown was a beautiful deep blue that reflected specks of silver, just like the stars in the sky. She was putting on the last touch, her perfume, when he walked him. She turned around and knelt. He marched up to her back, looking at her reflection in the mirror. He seemed pleased with what he saw because he began kissing her bare shoulder, up to her neck and face to finally turn her around and kiss her full force on he mouth.

- Kneel so I can give you your gift, he whispered in her ear.

Obeying, she lifted her long dress a little and lay on of her knee on the floor. He was still holding her left arm. Turning it, he aimed his wand at her inner forearm and she understood exactly what was happening the exact moment the pain hit her. He was gripping her forearm hard to prevent her from moving but she was much to concentrated on not screaming.

- Very good, he said while removing his wand. You are the first who has not screamed from the pure agony of getting the mark.

- Thank you, she responded tracing the tender mark with her index finger.

- You are now fully mine.

And with that, he kissed her again with more force.

Together, they descended to the great hall where she could see many people she knew, even more than at her wedding proposal. She could see her friends in a far corner chatting together. Draco Malfoy, who looked even more tired then when she last saw him, was chatting with his mother who looked just as tired as him but put on a better poker face. Her parents were busy with other guests but when everyone caught a glimpse of the couple, they all fell to their knees. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Rosemary too was kneeling before her Lord. She did not lean as low as the others but she had learned her lesson. Talking her left arm and clearly showing her mark, clear gasps were heard in the crowd. A slick smile appeared on her husbands face but Rosemary took no notice and followed his lead to open the ball. the message was clear: No one was above the Dark Lord's power, not even his wife. Sitting on his throne, he had let her free to roam around the room. She greeted her friends with a polite smile but everyone was too courteous for her liking. No one really dared talking to her, especially with the Dark Lord present. She was tired of it and finally walked out to refresh herself. Grabbing her necklace, she told her husband where she was going and walked along the corridors to their room. Looking inside the rooms as she went, she stopped when she saw Severus Snape sitting on a canopy reading a book. Leaning against the doorframe, she smiled at the man before her. He was so concentrated; she could see his face changing with emotions as he read. He probably sensed that he was being watched because he raised his eyes from his books as they fell directly in hers. For a minute, no one said anything but then, he realized what he should have been doing and fell on one knee.

- Severus, she said in a sad as she came forward, please not you too!

He stood up but did not speak a word only analyzing her with his eyes.

- I am so tired of people acting like they think I want them to act. Even my best friends have forgotten how to be honest with me.

- How do you want us to act Rosemary? You married one of the most powerful wizards of this century. Of coarse everyone is scared of displeasing you. They fear the curse they might get.

- Well, for one thing, she responded smiling, calling me Rosemary is much better than my Dark Lady.

- Then Rosemary it shall be, he said, but only if the Dark Lord is not around.

- Deal! She laughed which made her wince.

- What is wrong, he asked.

- Nothing, she responded a little too quickly. I cannot tell you, she sighed after a moment, telling you might displease the Dark Lord deeply.

- If he ever hears about it, I think I can handle the outcome quite well.

- I missed this! Someone confronting me, telling me what they really want but especially our talks.

- Flattering me won't make me forget. What is wrong?

- My side and back hurt, that is all. Nothing a quick potion could not change but unfortunately, I forgot to take one.

Waving his wand, he made a potion appear and handed it to her.

- Drink this, he ordered.

- Ah! That smell, she complained while she blocked her nose and drank.

Making a glass of pumpkin juice appear, her favorite, he also handed it to her.

- For the taste, he replied.

Instantly, her mood was lifted. She had no more pain but she also felt better of having someone to talk to. Thanking him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the room to rejoin the party. Instead of joining in the small chat, she simply sat on the throne next to her husband. She had a placid face but was more than happy sitting there instead of chatting with fake people. Her chat with Snape made her feel happy and she would be able to go through the night peacefully.

Rose spent the rest of her holiday reading in the library and doing as she was told. Her husband had calmed down but each time a mission went astray, she stayed out of his sight because she would pay for it. This time, she was more than happy to leave the castle because it meant spending more time with Snape. She was able to implant the idea of improving her dark potion skills while in Hogwarts. Tom had then suggested restarting her special class with Snape but no more than once a week since he was on a mission. She was delighted.

* * *

Her classes were just as boring as before. She was talking every important class but it was so easy, she found it hard to find any motivation on getting out of her bed to attend any of them. Unlike last year, Snape would not only do theory but major practice. She had missed the Slug Club Christmas party but her teacher could simply not be mad at her because he wanted her in the club so bad and she had given her the salutation of her husband, making him think they were now super close. Plus, she was always first to finish her potions and read forward. To him, as too all the other teacher, she was an excellent student.

She was barely staying awake in one of her Alchemy class, when Snape himself came knocking at the door.

- Hello Professor White, may I borrow Rosemary Magnar? He said in his scary teacher voice.

No one talked but everyone turned to look at her. Putting on a fake, shy but surprised face, she stood up and was about to walk over.

- You might want to take your things with you.

Still, students did not talk but Rose could see in their eyes the questioning they had. The Gryffindors would probably start many rumours, like her getting pulled out of school or simply being kicked out because of her poor attendance record, until she put an end to them but it was always how it went. Every house had its gossip group but no fool would speak ill of her in Slytherin. When she closed the door behind her, her face unmasked a smile.

- Hello Severus, she said.

- Halls have ears Rosemary, best be quiet around here. Should you accept it, there is a surprise for you that will be announced by the Headmaster.

- A surprise? For me? How exiting, she said with a smile.

The Headmaster's office was exactly like it had been when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. Rose entered his office, followed by Snape. Her starring eyes did not go unnoticed.

- My decoration is simply an accumulation of object, simply stated the Headmaster.

- I was not judging your decoration sir, simply wondering how you manage to eradicate all the pink from here.

Her Headmaster started laughing while Snape rolled his eyes.

- This will stay my well-guarded secret dear, he said while winking his sparkly blue eyes.

She noticed that one of his hands stayed hidden under the desk.

- Now, the matter to discuss is more than important. Teachers, as well as your Head of House and myself have noticed that you excel in all of your classes. You knowledge is great for a 6th year. So much so, that everyone has agreed to something that has never been done before. If you are willing, you can take your NEWTS along with the 7th years this year. If you feel ready, you are welcome to try.

- Of coarse Sir, she accepted the minute he finished his sentence.

- As for catching up on your courses for your exams, you will be sent all the books for the seventh year and I am more than certain that your Head of House will be willing to answer your questions. Am I right Severus?

- Yes sir, he responded politely.

- Good! Now that everything is settled, you may want to regain your class who is…Oh my! Already eating their lunch and continue going to all your classes, he emphasized with a wink.

- Thank you, so much Professor Dumbledore! She said while standing up. And thank you for offering your help Professor Snape.

She was so giddy when she walked out of the room. This year would be her last year of school. She would be able to concentrate in something else for her future. As soon as she was about to enter the Main Hall, she changed her mind and sped to the Owlery. She wrote a letter to her parents, letting them know what was happening and as soon as the letter was sent, she grasped her emerald necklace.

- You are disturbing me, croaked a voice on the other side. I am in the middle of a meeting.

- I am sorry Tom but I wanted to let you know that this year will be my last.

This had certainly caught his attention.

- Speak!

- I will be taking my NEWTS with the 7th years, confirmed by Dumbledore himself, moments ago.

- So you will be able to go on missions. This is an interesting turn of events.

And he was out. Rosemary had felt him cut the link between the two but it was always this way no goodbyes no nothing.

* * *

She had received all of her seventh year books and was furiously going through them. She already knew a great deal about the potions but she needed to learn many other things by heart in various classes. It was going to take up most of her time and she knew it but she was going to succeed. Her friends were all busy with their activities and boyfriends so she had a lot of spare time anyway. She continued going to her classes but rarely answered the questions anymore, she kept to herself, did what needed to be done and when the class was over, she went back to her room to study. She would only get out to eat or go to her advanced potion class with Snape.

She was speed walking through the few corridors that separated Snape's private potion room and the Slytherin common room. Once again, she was late to meet him, too concentrated to look at the time. With a quick knock, she entered. She could see his dark figure, hunched over a boiling cauldron. She knew better than to distract him during a potion, so she waited.

- Glad you could join me, he said sarcastically.

She smiled at him. Even if he was supposed to treat her like the Dark Lady, he still acted like he was her teacher when they were alone. He reprimanded her and told her what he thought.

- I can tell you it will be a happy break for my brain, which is turning into pond slime. How is our Death-Cap potion doing?

- It still needs some time to simmer but the new ingredients should be added today.

Doing as she was told, she got on with her potion making. Taking the ingredients out of the giant cupboard, she noted everything she did, weighed every ingredient and calculated precisely the width of every slice. Concentrated on the process, Snape observed her as she outstretch her hand to take a vial. Her fingers were solidly wrapped around it but all of a sudden, it slipped between then and the class jar hit the stone floor breaking in a million of pieces. The Moondew slithered through the broken glass and down the cracks of the floor creating a puddle. Rose was next to fall. Not bothering to look were the bottle had broken, she fell on her knees and bottom. She would not scream, it was obvious she knew how to control herself, but pain was written all over her tense face and body. Snape rushed to her. Her heard her whimper; he had never heard her whimper.

- Rosemary, what is wrong?

She did not reply but her left hand was beginning to turn blue because she was clutching it so hard. Her nails were digging directly were her dark mark was. This was it, it was activating but Snape had never seen it hurting so bad before.

- Go to our Lord.

- I…

Rosemary tried to talk to Snape who was just beside her but it was too much of an effort. She would have to try to floo, she would not risk being splintered because of what was happening right now and she would surely need help. She slowly brought her hand to her neck, to her necklace but found it missing.

- My necklace, she said gasping for air in between each breath.

- It's not time to care about your necklace, he said in a concerned tone.

- Gift…from…Tom

He understood. She needed it now.

- It is not my object and surely a very dark magical one; you will have to summon it on your own.

Her eyes were rounder than they had been. She would not, could not do it on her own. She could not even stop her right hand from squeezing her left forearm without excruciating pain. Snape handed her her wand. Looking at her directly in the eyes, he took her left hand in his.

- Accio, she screeched, necklace.

His powers were helping her, she could feel them pass through his hands to her body, comforting her. Seconds later, the necklace was in her hands. She quickly put it around her neck and the pain instantly stopped. A wave of shock went through her as her body relaxed and Snape's hand shot out of hers.

- You will never forget your necklace again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

The Dark Lord was in her head, and he was not happy with her; he was more than unhappy, he was furious. Even though he did not say much out loud, she could feel that it was a blessing for her to be in the unreachable walls of Hogwarts rather than with her husband. Her hand burning like fire would just have been the beginning.

- Yes, I am sorry, she apologized but he was already gone.

- It will be better for me to leave, she said bowing her head.

Standing up, a sharp pain went through her leg forcing her back to the floor. Shards of glass had entered her leg making her bleed.

- I will need to clean this up first, he responded.

Kneeling to the floor next to her, he took out his wand and made the shards completely disappear. Looking her in the eyes, he was asking permission to lift the bottom of her robe to see the extent of the cuts. She made a quick nod. Summoning Star Grass Salve, he proceeded in lifting up her robe and gently applying salve with his fingers.

- You would make a great dad you know, she though more to herself than she had meant to say out loud.

His only respond was a scoff and if Rose would not have known him so well, she would have thought the small smile at the corner of his mouth was a scowl but she knew better. When he was done, she stood up on her own, her wounds already healed.

- Thank you, but I still think I should leave. It is way past time to go to bed.

Waving her wand, she put all her potion ingredients back in their places, smiled at him and walked out the door.

In her room, her necklace started to burn once more.

- You will need to kill Aragog, the giant spider in the forest own by that troll.

- Yes master, she responded.

His tone had calmed down, but she could still hear the edge. It was something she had always liked about him, even before he had changed his appearance; he had something dangerous about him. In fact, he had more than something. Whatever it was, he had a lot!

She could feel him linger unlike all the times he had cut their conversations short.

- Can I know why I need to kill Aragog?

She did not know if this would enrage him. If he thought she was questioning his authority, it would lead to massive trouble but she was not, she was just curious. He must have felt it because he started explaining everything to her. He also mentioned the missions going on at the moment and various other things. They talked so much, she does not remember when the conversation ended and she had drifted to sleep. She woke up startled the next morning thinking that she had only closed her eyes a few seconds while talking to him. She had peacefully drifted to sleep. The green light was seeping through her windows but it was still early to go down to breakfast. Instead of her early studying session, she decided to take a walk in the forbidden forest instead.

* * *

She knew the path to her favorite place by heart but the forest was huge and, even if she guessed where the spider might be hidden, she needed to make sure. As she was barely inside, she heard footsteps in a path near her. Quietly, she followed to see who it was. Hagrid, who was looking worried, was trying to walk with a bunch of potion ingredients in his hands. It turned out she would not even need to look; she would be lead directly to Aragog. Wrapping herself in an invisibility charm, she watched her footsteps and followed him. The closer they got, the more spiders she could see and the bigger they were. Some tried to get close to Hagrid but only one dared touch him as a loud voice spoke out.

- Leave him

- Thank you Aragog, said Hagrid in an uneasy tone of voice.

Rose could see from afar that it would not take much for the hundred of spiders to devour him whole. The poor half-giant was trying to cure his spider using the various potion ingredients but unsuccessfully tried making a real potion. She had heard from Tom's own voice they story of Aragog and Hagrid and, how they were supposed to have opened the Slytherin chamber. He had been thrown out of school and from the looks of it, he had never been a good student. The ingredients would have done nothing but taste bad and cause vomiting with any wizard but with the size of the spider, the amounts were too small to have any effect what so ever.

- I will be back Aragog, said Hagrid in a more desperate tone.

This was her chance. She did not know the spider was sick or for how long but even if she killed it, it would still look like a natural death. As soon as Hagrid was out of the forest, Rose made her move. Standing in front of it, she unveiled herself. The effects were almost instantaneous. She could hear the colony of spiders rushing towards her, their master too weak to eat her. Spiders, especially acromantulas, are scared of one thing, snakes.

- Touch me, and you will die, she slithered dangerously in parseltongue.

The forest stopped squirming. With one wave of her wand, she sent a curse to the largest of all the spiders that made it shrivel up inside. A small gust of wind hit her hair as Aragoh fell to the floor, dead.

- I do not care what you do with your father, she continued with her own voice, but when the time is right, you will be on our side.

No comments were said, so she turned her heal and walked through the spiders and out the forest, untouched.

This had gone much better than she had expected, she thought. The morning was only beginning and it was barely time to eat breakfast in the main hall. For once, she was polite with the others and talked, she did not have her nose in her books while eating.

* * *

A week later, she was back in Snape's private potion room for her class. She had heard through the grapevines that Harry had helped the poor Hagrid take his spider out of the forest before his children could eat him but no one said anything about the threat she made. She had had an especially great week. She first decided that studying more than 6 hours a day was too much and definitely needed more human interaction. Even if she was married to the Lord, she still had to fulfill her mission as a spy. She had many new things to report tonight but one bothered her and it was about Draco Malfoy failure. No one had needed to tell her how his mission was going because she could see it all by herself. His was only a ghost of his former self. The black under his eyes showed how much he had tried to repair the cabinet but by the looks of it, he still had not succeeded.

- How is Draco going Severus? She asked nonchalantly.

Eyeing her skeptically, he answered her.

- It is not my worry. I was not given that mission and therefore I should not interfere.

- What a diplomatic answer, she replied, and it would suffice anyone else except me, but even if you wanted to help your godson, it would not be my business to stop you. Plus, my question was not how is his mission going but how is he doing. And I want the truth.

- Not so well, he finally confessed after a long moment of silence. His mission has been eating him up little by little.

And it was all he said. But even with that little information, Rosemary could read a lot more by looking in his eyes. He too was torn. He did not know if he should help his godson and face the consequences or let him fail. She held out her hand and touched his lower arm but a jolt of electricity made him pull away instantly.

The rest of the evening was only about potion making and various ingredients mixed with awkwardness from their talk. For once, she was happy to get out of that room and had finally found the perfect plan.

Instead of going to her room, she decided to stay on the couch and study. Taking out a massive pile of books, she set herself a charm to stay awake. A few hours after everyone had gone to sleep, she heard the door of the common room open. Quickly, she slumped in her chair and charmed herself once more but this time to look asleep. Draco Malfoy came through the common room. He was looking even more disheveled than last time she had seen him. His various attempts at killing the Headmaster had always taken a turn for the worst but the vanish cabinet had been his best idea so far. Only problem: it was broken. Walking through the room, he looked at Rose, someone who had once been her friend, if he had ever had anything such as a friend. Slumped in the seat, a massive book was opened on top of her. He was too weak to carry her to bed or even try lifting her with magic. He reached out, replaced the stray hair strand out of her face and discarded the heavy book on the massive pile of books she had beside her.

- She has always been smarter than Granger, but why is she cramming seventh year things in her brain? He thought to himself.

Rose had felt his cold hand on her face and the weight being lifted off her body but still waited patiently. After a minute or two, he finally started moving again and went to his own bedroom. Once he had closed the door, Rose got up. She picked up her books and transported them back to her room. Quietly, she got out once more and headed to Draco's room. Using legilimency, she reached out to his mind to see if he was sleeping and he was. Opening the door slowly, she got closer to him in order to reinforce the connection. Once inside, she was ready to enter his unconscious dreams. Of course, he was dreaming of what preoccupied him the most, the closet. She saw him repeat his dreams at least three times and each time, it ended the same way, with no spell to repair it in time and an awful lot of pain. The forth time, Rose had gotten used to the pattern and could alter it without making it look like it. Once he was ready to try a new spell, she made him do the one she had found. The cabinet was not only in Hogwarts and in Borgin and Burke's, it was also in Salazar's home. Therefore, there was bound to be a book or two about it in the library. The spell was not complicated but very hard to find.

- Harmonia Nectere Passus, she heard herself say through his voice.

This time, the spell worked. With only himself to test the product, he climbed inside the cabinet. Even if it was a good spell, Rose could feel his nervousness. Altering the dream, she made him vanish to the other and come back. He was ecstatic, so much so, that started stirring in his sleep. With a quick pop, she was out of his room and in her bed.

The next morning, she had missed first period because she had slept in. With a potion to rejuvenate her powers, she was more than ready to start her day. During lunch, there was an odd sight for everyone sitting at the Slytherin table. Since the beginning of the year, Draco Malfoy had not come to sit with them but on this day, he finally did.

* * *

For all you avid Harry Potter readers, you know what major event comes next!


End file.
